On the Flip Side II - Uprising
by MusicMelis
Summary: Sequel to On the Flip Side. Fifth year proves to have many obstacles for Harry to overcome, including manipulations from the Ministry and a new professor who has it in for him. With Snape's guidance and his friends support, Harry prepares to face his destiny as an old enemy begins to return to strength. Severitus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: This is the sequel to On the Flip Side and the interlude Glimpses…Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

Fifteen year old Harry Potter happily looked around Diagon Alley as he waited for his friends. The awe and wonder of magic never got old for him; he was still as amazed now as he had been when he had been eleven years old. This summer he had learned many new spells from his dad for his training. It was a lot of work but Harry liked learning advanced Defence and dueling, it was the kind of hard work he liked doing. The threat of Voldemort was still out there as Harry had had a few more strange dreams that woke him up with his scar prickling, although it had been a few weeks since he had suffered from one. Harry was hoping that whatever had caused it was over as his fifth year started in a couple of days and he didn't want any problems.

"Once your friends arrive, you have how long to get your supplies?" Snape asked briskly.

Harry sighed. They had already gone over this. "An hour and a half and not a second later."

"And are you at any time to separate from your friends?" Snape continued.

"No."

"Are you to go to any shops besides the ones where you will pick up your school supplies?"

"No," Harry replied in a bored tone as he gazed around.

Snape snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face. "Pay attention!"

"We've been over this, like twenty times," Harry complained. "And I still don't understand why."

"I have told you why," Snape snapped. "It is for your –"

"Safety," Harry finished.

"Do not get cheeky with me," Snape admonished.

"Sorry," Harry muttered. He sighed. "Voldemort is not back or anything and I haven't had any dreams in weeks."

"I do not care, you are my son, I am your father and this is for my peace of mind," Snape said stiffly. He was worried about the fact that Harry had been having dreams as well as his scar bothering him; it meant Voldemort was up to something or worse he had someone helping him. Either way, Harry wasn't safe and perhaps he was being overprotective but his son's safety was the most important thing to him. He crossed his arms. "Of course, I can always walk with you to the shops while holding your hand." He mused aloud.

Harry's eyes widened. "No, that's okay!" He said hastily.

Snape nodded in satisfaction. "I know you want to look around others shops with your friends but I would rather touch base first."

"For your piece of mind," Harry grinned.

Snape rolled his eyes. "So cheeky."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am –"

"Hey Harry!"

Harry turned to see Daphne, Draco and Hermione walking towards him. His emerald eyes lit up. "Hey guys," He greeted with a grin.

Hermione's eyes were shining with excitement. "Harry, guess what!" She said breathlessly. "I've been made a prefect!"

"Wow, congratulations," Harry said.

"So have I," Draco said smugly. "Naturally, of course."

Hermione rolled her eyes although she gave him an amused smile.

"I was too," Daphne said with a grin.

"That's brilliant you guys, I'm happy for you," Harry said sincerely, locking eyes with Daphne and smiling.

"What about you?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Harry shook his head. He had completely forgotten that a fifth year boy and girl from each house would be chosen for prefect.

"Hmm, I wonder who the other Gryffindor prefect is," Hermione frowned thoughtfully.

"Hello Professor Snape," Daphne greeted when she noticed her head of house standing behind Harry, casually watching them.

Snape inclined his head. "Congratulations to all of you on being made prefects." He glanced at Harry. "You do know why you were not chosen to be a prefect, don't you?"

"He's too much of a troublemaker?" Draco suggested innocently.

Harry scowled at the smirking blonde. His scowl turned into a grin when Hermione smacked the back of Draco's head.

"Ow!"

"No, that is not the reason Mr. Malfoy," Snape said with some amusement. "It would not be considered fair as Harry is a member of two houses."

That made sense and honestly, Harry didn't care about being made prefect. He already knew fifth year was going to be hard and stressful enough with them preparing to take their O.W.L.s.

"Professor Snape, who is the other Gryffindor prefect?" Hermione asked curiously.

Before Snape could respond, a loud voice interrupted. "Do you really have to ask?"

Hermione whipped around and her mouth dropped open. "You?"

Ron looked offended as he joined the group. "Yes, me. Is it so unbelievable?" When everyone nodded, Ron sighed. "Yeah, I was shocked too." He admitted. "My Mum was thrilled though."

"Congratulations mate," Harry grinned.

"Yeah, now I can take points from everyone who annoys me," Ron said gleefully.

"No, you can't. There are rules for being a prefect and one is that you can only take points from your _own_ house." Hermione said primly. "You are not allowed to take points from other houses or prefects, and you can not assign detentions or award points. However, if you think a student deserves detention or a loss of points, you can suggest it to their Head of House."

"Where did you get all that information?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

"A pamphlet came with the prefect badge Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Miss Granger is correct," Snape said.

Harry turned to his dad. "Have any of the prefects of other houses recommended that you take points or give detention to any of the Slytherins?" The thought amused him and he wondered if anyone in the past had been brave enough to try it.

Snape smirked a bit. "No, apparently I am found too intimidating to talk to."

"Shocking," Harry deadpanned.

"However, they usually tell their own Head of House, who in turn will tell me." Snape said with a slight sneer.

"Good idea, that's what we'll do," Ron said to Hermione.

"You'd be afraid to talk to my dad?" Harry made a face.

"No," Hermione answered.

"Yes," Ron said at the same time.

"Just tell one of us if a Slytherin is acting out and we'll take care of it," Draco said, indicating himself and Daphne.

"As enlightening as this conversation is, I have some errands to do." Snape said dryly. He glanced at Harry. "I will see you in an hour and a half at –"

"The Quidditch Supply shop?" Harry asked hopefully.

Snape didn't look thrilled but agreed before he departed from the group.

 **HP**

"Where are Theo and Tracey?" Harry asked as they began walking to Flourish and Blotts to get new school books.

"Tracey already got her supplies earlier this summer since her grandmother is visiting," Daphne answered. "And I think Theo got his already too, before he went on vacation."

"He did," Draco confirmed. "He and his family get back tonight."

"Is Astoria here?" Harry asked Daphne.

"Yeah, she's with her friend Tabitha and my Mum," Daphne answered. "We may run into them later."

They entered Flourish and Blotts, and began looking through the books. There were a few schoolmates shopping as well that greeted them.

"How many new books do we have to get?" Ron asked.

"Only two," Daphne said as she pulled two books off of a shelf and handed one to Harry. "Standard Book of Spells, grade five by Miranda Goshawk and Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard."

"The Defence books are over here," Hermione called from the other side of the shop.

"This year is going to be tough," Daphne said as they made their way across the store. "Our O.W.L.s determines what classes we can take next year."

"My dad already has informed me that I better acquire the required grade to take potions next year," Harry said, a little nervous at the thought. He had improved much since third year but he knew potions would be even more challenging this year.

"He only takes those who score an O, doesn't he?" Daphne asked a little nervously.

"That's the way it has been but," Harry looked around and lowered his voice. "Can you keep a secret?"

Daphne grinned and nodded. "What is it?" She whispered, stepping closer to him.

"My dad is going to allow those who score an E into his sixth year class as well," Harry said. "But he isn't going to tell the students ahead of time so that those who do want to continue on with potions will work hard enough to achieve O's." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone unless I want to be turned in a Flobberworm."

Daphne laughed. "I won't tell." She assured him. "Why is he changing his rule?"

"Well, apparently Dumbledore has been trying to get him to change it for years," Harry answered. "The Headmaster thinks accepting only O's is too strict; he is the only professor who does it."

"Do you think he is also doing it so that if you get an E, you can still be in his class next year?" Daphne asked with a grin.

"Doubt it as he has informed me that he expects an O." Harry made a face. "Something about that I have the capability to achieve it and he expects nothing less than my best." Harry shrugged. "But maybe he did do it in the case that I end up getting an E. Or maybe he got tired of hearing the complaining of those who get an E and want to continue with potions. Or maybe I've made him soft, who knows." He grinned.

Daphne's eyes widened. "Don't let him hear you saying that!"

Harry chuckled. "I'm only kidding. Besides, I trust you not to tell."

Daphne smiled. "You can trust me," She assured him.

"Mum look! It's Harry Potter!"

Harry sighed as everyone in the shop turned and looked at him, whispering and pointing. Several people came up to him excitedly.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Can we see your scar?"

"Tell us how you defeated You-Know-Who!"

Harry took a step back from the small group with a slight grimace. He hated it when situations like this happened; he had no idea how to react. He didn't want to be rude but he also didn't want their attention. He was about to respond when Daphne spoke up.

"Honestly, can't you see he is just trying to get his schoolbooks like every other student?" Daphne spoke up, glaring at the group. "Please leave him be."

"Humph."

"Who does she think she is?"

Harry tried to hide his grin as the group slowly dispersed. "Thanks Daphne. I hate it when people act like that."

"I know you do," Daphne said softly.

Hermione, Ron and Draco joined them with Hermione handing Harry and Daphne each a Defence book. "Are you okay Harry?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry replied.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without –"

"Shut up, prat," Harry laughed as Draco echoed the words he had used before their second year. "At least Lockhart isn't here this time." He joked.

Draco shuddered. "Merlin, he was an idiot."

They bought their books and then went to Scribbulus Everchanging Inks to stock up on new quills and ink. Hermione and Daphne also bought some stationary for when they wrote home to their parents. Their next stop was Madam Malkin's to get new robes.

"Uh oh," Daphne muttered when they entered.

Blaise Zabini and his mother were in the shop, Blaise standing on a stool as Madam Malkin measured his robe.

"Let's see, this right sleeve could come up a bit more…"

Blaise sneered when he saw the group enter the shop. "Look who is here, Harry Potter and his fan club."

"Oh, shut it Zabini," Draco snapped.

Mrs. Zabini narrowed her eyes. "Watch how you talk to my son. As a Malfoy, you should know better." She said haughtily.

"The Malfoy's are not what they used to be Mother," Blaise said snidely. "Soon everyone will know it now that they associate with half-bloods and mudbloods."

Madam Malkin gasped. "Do not use that foul language in my shop!" She scolded.

Draco went for his wand, his face dark with anger but Hermione stopped him. "Don't, it's not worth it." She said softly, her hand on his arm.

"Oh, I think it would be," Draco muttered but he dropped his arm.

"Just ignore them," Harry said as he shot Blaise a dark glare.

"Pathetic," Blaise said with a roll of his eyes. "Ouch! Watch where you are putting your pins, woman!" He snarled at Madam Malkin. "Mother, do I have to get my robes here?"

"Of course not, especially as I now know of the scum they allow to shop here," Mrs. Zabini said hotly. "We will find better quality at Twilfitt and Tattings."

Madam Malkin raised an eyebrow. "Be my quest," She said, stepping aside as the Zabini's passed her.

"See you at school, losers," Blaise sneered. He stopped in front of Harry and gave him a mock sympathetic look. "I d hope seeing me shop with my mother doesn't make you feel bad that you can't ever shop with yours." He said nastily.

Harry lunged for Blaise but was quickly pulled back by Ron and Daphne. Blaise sauntered out of the shop with his mother, laughing.

"Relax mate, everyone knows he's a git," Ron said in a hard tone.

"He is a git who won't be getting any new robes today," Madam Malkin smirked. "Twilfitt and Tattings is closed for the week." She clapped her hands together. "Now, how can I help you?"

Harry stood by the window as Ron was first to be fitted. He felt a gentle touch on his arm.

"I won't ask if you are okay," Daphne said softly. "That was a horrible thing for him to say and you have every right to be upset."

"I know he's just trying to get me to react," Harry sighed. "And it worked."

"That remark would have made anyone react," Daphne said. "I know it is not easy to do, but try to ignore him and bullies like him. They just want to hurt you because they are weak and cowardly."

"Aw, you sound like you care about me," Harry joked.

"Of course I care about you," Daphne said with a slight flush. "I care a lot."

Harry blushed slightly. "I care about you too. A lot," He said quietly.

Daphne's blue eyes brightened.

"Are you two going to get new robes or what?" Ron hollered, stepping off the stool.

Harry made a face. "No need to shout," He muttered as Daphne stepped up on the stool.

"So what are we going to do about Zabini?" Ron asked as they waited.

"Ignore him," Harry said as he stood patiently for Madame Malkin.

"If I take points from him every time he is a jerk, we will be in the negatives by the second day," Draco said with a sigh.

"That's fine with me," Ron said cheerfully.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I think Harry is right and we should just ignore him," Hermione said. "If we don't react, he will get bored and move on."

"All I have to do is let Professor Snape know when he acts out," Draco said. "He will be in detention for the year."

"Your turn Harry," Daphne said as she joined them, holding her new set of robes.

Once Harry was done, he realized it was almost time to meet Snape so they began making their way to the Quidditch Shop, talking about the upcoming school year.

"Have any of you started thinking about careers?" Hermione asked as they walked.

"Yes," Draco answered.

"Not really," Ron shrugged.

A group of young kids suddenly came running in their direction, laughing with each other and not paying attention. One was about to run into Daphne but Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way and closer to him. They had arrived at the Quidditch Shop when Harry realized that he and Daphne were still holding hands and that it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Two minutes to spare," Snape said from where he was waiting outside the shop. "How did it go?"

"Everything went fine," Harry said brightly.

"Except for Zabini," Ron added. "Luckily we held Harry back from killing him." His eyes widened and he shrugged sheepishly at Harry's annoyed look.

"Is that so?" Snape stared at Harry for a moment. "Well, go on and have your fill inside, I believe the rest of you will be meeting your parents soon." He said.

"Are you coming in?" Harry asked his dad before entering the shop.

Snape glanced inside where teenagers were being loud as they laughed and looked over the merchandise, throwing Quaffles at each other. "I do not think so." He said in distaste. "I will wait here."

"All right," Harry went inside to admire all the Quidditch supplies with his friends.

 **HP**

Once Snape and Harry arrived home and Harry had put his purchases in his room, he wandered downstairs and flopped onto the sofa. He stretched out his legs and put his feet on the coffee table.

Snape walked by him. "Shoes, Harry."

"Oh, sorry," Harry put down his feet. "Did you get your errands done?"

"I did," Snape said in his chair. "The Apothecary had quite a few new ingredients in."

"You spent over an hour in there?" Harry asked though he wasn't surprised. An Apothecary shop was Snape's very own Quidditch shop, he thought with amusement.

"It flew by for me," Snape said airily. "The Quidditch shop however…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long in there." Harry grinned.

Snape waved his hand dismissively. "It is fine; I'm pleased you had a good time." He clasped his hands together and observed Harry. "What happened with Mr. Zabini?"

Harry shrugged. "The usual."

"I believe Mr. Weasley said something about holding you back," Snape said. "Will you tell me why?"

"He said stuff about the Malfoy's associating with half-bloods and mud-bloods," Harry scowled at the memory. "Then his mother called us scum and before leaving the shop, Zabini said how sad it was that I would never get to go shopping with my mother."

Snape felt a surge of anger at the Zabini brat. The best thing to come out of him not being a spy anymore, besides becoming Harry's father, is that he didn't have to act like he liked all of the death eater's children. "Whatever Zabini says to you, the best you can do is walk away unless you believe he is going to attack you, in that case I want you to defend yourself." He said firmly. "If he says or does anything, you are to tell me and let me deal with him."

"I know, you said that last year but I can't keep running to you and tattling when we are in school," Harry said.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Really? Fine, I'm sure my new prefects will be more than happy to tell me," He said somewhat smugly.

Harry stared at him. "Is that why they were made prefects?" He asked suspiciously.

Snape gave him an innocent smile. "Now really son, they are for the most part very responsible and maintain high grades. Why shouldn't they be prefects, especially as I could not recommend you?"

Harry snorted. "Sure," He said. "Wait, recommend?"

"The Heads of House give the Headmaster their recommendations for approval," Snape explained.

"Oh," Harry said. "Well, I still think you had an ulterior motive for recommending them."

"Hmm," Snape leaned back.

"Do you know who the new Defence professor is going to be?" Harry asked. He already knew Moody was not returning for another year due to being asked to train new Aurors.

Snape frowned. "No, I have not heard yet. Either Albus is still trying to find someone or he wants it to be a surprise. Either way, I'm sure it will be another genius choice." He rolled his eyes.

Harry snickered. "Moody ended up not being too bad, just…really intense. Besides, whoever it is can't be worse than what we've already had, right?"

 **TBC: Reviews are welcome! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, the adds and follows! I appreciate it so much!**

Summer had come to an end and on September 1st, Harry looked for his friends on the crowded platform, thankful that he didn't have to deal with his luggage as it was already at the castle along with Hedwig and Nova. His dad had just made his departure, telling him to have a good train ride and to stay out of trouble. Harry shook his head. _Trouble just finds me_ , he told himself. _Well, usually_ , he amended.

"Harry!" Daphne and Astoria hurried over to him, big smiles on their faces as they pulled their luggage trolleys behind them.

"Did you have a good summer Harry?" Astoria asked eagerly as she gave him a hug.

"I did, how about you?" Harry replied fondly.

"It was fun although I still haven't convinced my parents to get me a snake," Astoria pouted.

"Not this again," Daphne groaned. All summer all she had heard about were reasons Astoria should have a snake for a pet.

"That's okay, Nova would probably get jealous," Harry said with a wink at Daphne.

Astoria brightened. "That's true, Nova loves me." She suddenly squealed. "Tabitha!" She hurried over to her friend.

Daphne laughed. "Thanks Harry, she's been driving my parents' nuts about getting her own snake."

"Not their kind of pet huh?" Harry teased as he reached out to take her trolley and roll it to the train for her.

"It's not that, it's the fact Astoria wouldn't be able to bring it to school as it is not one of the accepted familiars so they would have to take care of it the majority of the time." Daphne said as they made their way to the train.

"Oh, right," Harry said, feeling a little guilty that he got the privilege of having two familiars.

Daphne noticed the look on his face and frowned. "It's different with you, you can actually talk to Nova plus you have your own quarters in Hogwarts where Nova stays." She pointed out.

Harry nodded in agreement as they found an empty compartment. Each compartment had two long benches that could seat six comfortably although since there was seven of them, they just squeezed one extra on a bench and so far, no one had told them they couldn't.

"Hey mates!" Theo said cheerfully as he entered the compartment.

"Hey Theo, did you have fun on vacation?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, it was great. I loved visiting Ireland." Theo dropped into a seat as he began talking about his trip.

Tracey and Ron found them next and then Draco and Hermione.

"The four of you were made prefects?" Theo's mouth dropped open when he notice his friends prefect badges. He groaned. "Four friends who are rule enforcers." He shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Oh please," Ron said dismissively. "Like we would make our friends follow the rules."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "You are supposed to set an example!"

Ron merely rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you were really made prefect Ron?" Tracey said incredulously.

"Does that have to be everyone's first response?" Ron asked huffily.

"Sorry," Tracey grinned, sharing a smirk with Theo.

The door to their compartment suddenly opened. "Look Pansy, the scum of Hogwarts all here together." Blaise sneered as he leaned against the doorway.

"If only four of them weren't in our house," Pansy said in a nasty voice. "Slytherin is not a house for traitors." She gave a mean grin.

Blaise's gaze went to Hermione. "At least we don't have the annoying mud –"

"Finish that sentence and you will regret it!" Draco hissed, stepping forward with his hand gripping his wand.

"Yeah, four of us are prefects." Ron smirked, flashing his prefect badge. "Now let's see, for almost using that word, as well as being an annoying git in general, how about three hundred lines of… I must not look like a baboon's backside."

Harry bit his lip to try and keep from laughing. He could see Daphne begin to shake with suppressed laughter.

"Ron," Hermione started but was quickly interrupted.

"Of course, we could always get Professor Snape involved if you would rather," Draco said airily with a raised eyebrow. "It's your choice Zabini."

Blaise's face darkened in anger and he and Pansy withdrew from the doorway, slamming the compartment door shut.

Everyone burst into laughter. "Merlin, that was brilliant Ron," Draco chuckled.

Ron looked pleased. "Thank you and I hope that puts away and doubt that I am a great prefect." He gave a bow.

"There's just one thing, you can't assign lines." Hermione said, though she was still laughing as well.

"Yes, but does Zabini know that?" Draco asked slyly.

"Maybe now he will back off," Daphne said as she sat next to Harry.

Hermione started to sit down but then popped back up and gasped. "Wait, we have to go to our prefects meeting!"

Draco stood up. "Oops, forgot about that."

"You have a meeting?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yeah, actually all the prefects are supposed to sit in a separate carriage near the front of the train," Hermione said somewhat apologetically. "We have to meet with the Head Boy and Girl and then do some patrolling."

Harry's face fell. He always sat with Ron and Hermione on the train and now he was used to sitting with his Slytherin friends too. He glanced at Daphne, feeling especially disappointed that he wouldn't be able to sit with her. "Bummer," He said quietly.

"I know, I totally forgot," Daphne sighed as she stood up. "We'll see you guys later."

"Have fun," Harry said glumly.

Theo stretched out on the bench. "Ah, more room for me."

Harry laughed; grateful he still had Theo and Tracey.

"Daphne told me about you guys running into Blaise and his mother," Tracey said grimly. "They've always been a hateful family."

Theo nodded in agreement. "Mr. Zabini always likes to act more powerful and influential than he actually is, just like his son."

"Yeah, I met Mr. Zabini briefly at the World Cup last year," Harry said, remembering how awful he and his wife had been.

The door slid open and Ginny peeked in. "I saw Ron walk by," She said brightly. "Can you believe he was made a prefect?" She stepped in and sat next to Harry.

"Disbelief seems to be everyone's first reaction." Theo commented with a smirk.

"It puts pressure on me, now Mum will expect me to be a prefect as well," Ginny complained. "Since everyone else in the family has been one so far."

"What are we, next door neighbors?" Fred asked sarcastically as he and George entered the compartment.

Ginny shrugged. "Guess so," She teased.

"You're the exceptions," Harry grinned.

"We're the smart ones," George corrected him with a smirk. "What fun would being a prefect be anyway?"

"I don't know, Ron appears to be having fun with it already," Tracey laughed. "At least, with Zabini and Parkinson," She told them what Ron had threatened Zabini with.

"Ah, that's our brother!" Fred grinned proudly.

"I knew we had been a good influence on the lad," George nodded in approval.

"Are you two sad it's your last year?" Harry asked the twins.

"Are you kidding? We're ready to go be a part of the adult world!" Fred said. "We have plans."

"Been having them for years," George added. "Saving our most of our allowance, making money on our joke products…"

"And as long as we graduate, our Aunt Muriel will give us money as a gift which will help us with our brilliant plan," Fred said, rubbing his hands together.

"What is the plan?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," George said mysteriously. "Plus, we can't let our Mum know too early or she'll try to stop us."

"She thinks our money should be at Gringotts where it will be safe," Fred rolled his eyes.

"And that we should get respectable jobs at the Ministry like Percy," George shook his head. "Never going to happen."

"You two are being so secretive about it," Ginny said in frustration.

George simply smiled and handed out flyers. "Here, we're passing these out. If you want to order Weasley joke products, let us know." He and Fred walked out.

Theo began reading through the list. "Hmm, I may order from them. Zonko's hasn't come out with anything interesting in awhile."

Harry was reading through the flyer when he realized Ginny was sitting very close to him. He shifted over, frowning slightly when Ginny shifted over as well. Harry resisted the urge sigh. He had been hoping Ginny would get over her crush after he had found out she still had one on him last year.

The door opened again and Daphne walked through. "Everything okay in here? Any problems?" She asked loudly before pulling the door shut with a grin.

"I thought you had to sit in the prefect carriage," Harry said, his face lightening up. He moved again to make room for her.

"Well, prefects are supposed to take turns patrolling so I volunteered to go first," Daphne said smugly. "So I'm here making sure things are okay." She laughed and shrugged. "We already had our meeting so I doubt anyone will care if I don't come back."

"Brilliant!" Harry said happily.

Ginny gave a loud sigh and stood up. "See you guys later," She said curtly as she left.

"When is the sweet trolley coming? I'm hungry," Theo complained.

"I saw it when I walked here, it has several more stops to make before it reaches our compartment," Daphne said.

"I brought chocolate chip scones that I made," Tracey offered as she pulled out a bag from her knapsack. "It should hold you over." She teased Theo, who had eagerly grabbed one.

"Mm, you're the best Trace," Theo said as he scarfed the scone down.

Tracey rolled her eyes. "Guys and food."

They spent their time eating and joking with each other and after awhile Harry and Daphne began a game with a mini chess set Harry had received for his fifteenth birthday while Theo was dozing and Tracey was engrossed in a book.

"Daphne? What career are you thinking of going into?" Harry asked as they played. He'd been thinking of different careers, not sure which would be best for him.

Daphne sat back, a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm not sure yet," She said. "I thought about teaching but I think I want a break from school before dedicating nine months of the year to it again," She grinned. "Actually, I've always been interested in writing."

"Like a journalist?" Harry asked, thinking of Skeeter.

"No, an author. I've had an idea since I was little, of a young kid who shows talent in chasing dark wizards and solving mysteries that even trained Aurors can't figure out," Daphne shrugged, blushing a little. "Lame, maybe. Then as I got older I started thinking of what being an Auror would be like." She looked like she was bracing herself for criticism.

Harry broke into a grin. "I've been about being an Auror too! Well, ever since third year and I found out what it was. I like the story idea too, you could do both!"

Daphne laughed. "Maybe, I don't know. Being an Auror takes up a lot of time and isn't always exciting from the research I've done into it. But it still sounds interesting and at least you know you are doing something to help people, to keep them safe." She said, her tone more serious.

"Yeah," Harry said, his mind going to Voldemort. "I want to keep people safe too." His eyes connected with Daphne's and he had a feeling she knew exactly what he was thinking. He coughed and shrugged. "I don't know what else to think of, except maybe professional Quidditch."

"You would definitely be great at that," Daphne agreed. "I usually don't tell people that I think about being an Auror, I feel like they would be suspicious of me since I'm a Slytherin."

Harry frowned. "Why would that matter? Oh, because of the prejudice against Slytherins?" One thing he had learned since being a part of Slytherin House was the unfairness they received from their peers as well as some of the professors.

Daphne nodded. "There are Aurors that have been in Slytherin but, I don't know. I just feel like my motives would be questioned or I would be laughed at." She admitted.

"If being an Auror is what you want, don't let some people's ignorance stand in your way." Harry said seriously. "You'd be great."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're you," Harry said without thinking and then flushed. "You'd be great at anything." He said quietly.

Daphne fiddled with one of her chess pieces. "I think you're great too," She said softly.

Harry took a deep breath and gathered his courage. "Daphne, I like you. A lot." He felt encouraged by the smile forming on her face. "I don't want to ruin our friendship but…I just thought you should know." He felt like an idiot and he certainly hadn't planned on telling her how he felt on the train but it had just come out. He held his breath as he waited for her reaction.

Daphne's eyes brightened. "I really like you too, Harry. I was nervous to say anything because I didn't want to make our friendship weird if you didn't feel the same." She admitted with a shy smile.

Harry felt a rush of relief at her words. She liked him! He wished he knew how to be smoother with his words. "Um, so…do you want to go steady?" He stammered.

Daphne looked confused for a moment. "Steady?"

"Oh, it's a muggle term for dating," Harry said sheepishly. "I guess it sounds stupid. It's an old-fashioned term, I think."

"I like it," Daphne said, her blue eyes bright and smile on her face. "Yes Harry, I would love to go steady with you." She said happily.

They heard a small noise and then suddenly remembered that they were not alone. Theo was still asleep but Tracey was staring at them with wide eyes. "Merlin, this is so much better than the book I'm reading," She said with a grin.

Harry groaned while Daphne laughed.

"I think this is great." Tracey told them. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Trace," Daphne said with a shake of her head. She felt herself blushing and shared an amused look with Harry.

The compartment door opened. "And Hermione doesn't think _I_ will take my prefect duties responsibly." Ron said as he stood in the doorway, smirking at Daphne. "Here you are, hanging out and…hey, are those chocolate chip scones?" He eagerly grabbed on that was peeking out of the bag next to Tracey.

"Oh, is anyone asking where I am?" Daphne asked guiltily. "I figured since the meeting was over, it wouldn't really matter if I didn't go back."

"No one has asked, I'm just messing with you," Ron said as he munched happily on a scone. "The Head Boy and Girl didn't stay in our compartment and Draco and Hermione are studying before they take their turns doing patrol."

Theo had begun to stir. "Studying? Aren't we still on the train?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Exactly," Ron rolled his eyes. "Completely mental, those two. Anyway, it's my turn to patrol." He grabbed a second scone. "Though I don't see a problem with taking a little break."

Daphne sighed. "I should actually do some patrolling and then head back." She said reluctantly. She'd rather stay with Harry but as a prefect she did have duties to attend to.

"Aw, you two can't be separated now," Tracey protested, a teasing twinkle in her eye.

"Why not?" Theo asked, looking at from Tracey to Harry and Daphne.

Tracey looked at Harry and Daphne. "Is it a secret?"

"Is what a secret?" Ron asked as he brushed crumbs off his shirt.

"They're officially dating!" Tracey announced happily.

"When did this happen?" Theo asked, looking perplexed.

"When you were snoring," Tracey teased.

"I don't snore!"

"Congratulations mate," Ron said to Harry. "About time too," He added.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Well, it was obvious you two liked each other." He said easily.

Daphne looked surprised. "It was?"

Ron, Tracey and Theo nodded with grins on their faces. Daphne and Ron left to finish patrolling as Tracey gleefully told Theo about Harry asking Daphne to go steady. Harry would have been embarrassed but he was too happy at the moment. School was starting, he was with his friends, he had his dad at Hogwarts, and now he had the most amazing girlfriend. And this was only the beginning of the year! He was sure it would be a great year, as long as he didn't have any more dreams or pains in his scar. Last year had gone fairly smoothly and he wanted this year to do the same.

Before he knew it, the Hogwarts Express had reached its destination.

 **HP**

An old manor, which in its day had looked quite fine, stood on a hill overlooking the village below it. The windows were boarded and many tiles were missing from the roof. Ivy had grown and spread; now covering the neglecting manor. For many years, since the murder of the Riddle family, the place had been unoccupied. Until now.

" _How dare you leave me alone for so long!" An angry voice hissed as another joined him._

" _I'm sorry Master, but it would be noticed if I was gone from work all of the time," A slightly trembling voice said._

" _Perhaps you should get someone else to stay with me, though I detest being so dependent on you or anyone."_

" _We will get you strong again Master."_

" _Most of my loyal followers are locked in Azkaban, who else can I trust?" The high voice said in frustration, detesting being so weak. It reached out to stroke the large snake that was curled up on the floor._

" _You still have loyal followers still around Master. I will bring one of them here to help you."_

" _Good. What of my talented potion-maker? I will need his expertise for my return."_

" _I am sorry Master that I did not tell you earlier but he is a traitor. He adopted Harry Potter and is loyal to Dumbledore," The voice said in apparent disgust._

" _Is that so? He will pay for that, with his life but not before he watches me kill the Potter boy." The hissing voice seethed._

" _I can make any potions you may need Master." The voice assured the hideous creature sitting in front of the fireplace._

" _Can you?"_

" _Yes Master."_

" _You will be rewarded if all_ goes _well, my loyal servant. We will get started right away."_

 **TBC: If you could take a few seconds to review, that would be awesome! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Harry was quickly unpacking part of his things in Gryffindor Tower before heading to the dungeons to unpack the rest in the Slytherin dormitories. As he had done last year, he would eat at the Slytherin table for the Feast and spend the first night at Hogwarts in Gryffindor. He wished they could all sit at whatever table they wanted instead of by what house you are in so that he could sit with all his friends all the time.

"So what's it like?" Ron asked as he lounged on his own bed.

"What's what like?" Harry asked as he moved his trunk to the foot of his bed.

"Having a girlfriend," Ron answered with a sly grin.

Harry snorted. "It's been great, for the few hours I've had one," He quipped.

"Who is your girlfriend?"

Harry looked over to see Neville, Dean and Seamus had walked into the dorm, looking at him curiously. "Daphne Greengrass," He said, smiling as he said her name.

"Not Ginny huh?" Dean asked casually.

"I've only ever thought of Ginny as a friend," Harry said quietly.

"Guess you have chance now Dean," Neville teased.

Ron stared at Dean. "You like my sister?"

Dean shrugged. "Well, yeah. She's cute, funny and smart. I just knew I didn't have a chance if Harry liked her but since he doesn't…"

Ron scowled. "I don't know if I want my sister dating you."

"Good thing I didn't ask your opinion," Dean smirked.

Harry shook his head in amusement and closed his trunk. He noticed Seamus staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

"I heard a rumor about you," Seamus said bluntly.

Ron burst into laughter. "Oh no, a rumor about Harry. Say it isn't so."

Harry started to grin but stopped when he saw the look of Seamus's face. "Alright, so what is it this time." He sighed.

"That you believe You-Know-Who is back," Seamus said bluntly.

Neville gasped while Ron gaped at him.

"I never said that to anyone," Harry frowned. Voldemort was getting stronger, but he wasn't back. At least, not yet. "Who told you this?" He demanded.

"McLaggen's dad has heard some things at the ministry," Seamus said slowly. "Whisperings about his return and Dumbledore was talking to Fudge a lot over the summer, trying to convince him apparently."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "He's not back." He repeated. "I do believe he will return to full strength one day though, sooner than we would all like."

"You-Know-Who is gone for good," Seamus said testily. "You shouldn't start rumors like that, it just makes people nervous. You know, McLaggen may be right about you," He said the last part under his breath but Harry heard it.

"Right about what?" Harry demanded.

Seamus hesitated. "That you will do or say anything for attention," He said finally. "First through third year, you had the attention of everyone. So, I guess last year not being the one fawned over bothered you, causing you to lie about You-Know-Who so that everyone would focus on you again."

Harry stared at Seamus, waiting for him to laugh and say that he was joking. When Seamus didn't say anything, he realized that he really believed what he was saying. Or rather, what McLaggen was saying. "As I said, Voldemort is not back," Harry said, ignoring how everyone flinched when he said the name. "But he will be one day, to finish what he started. We all need to be ready. If you can't handle that or are too scared to -"

Seamus lunged forward and managed to shove Harry before Dean and Ron pulled him back.

Harry ignored the sharp pain in his wrist from when he landed on the floor and shot back to his feet, wand in hand and pointed straight at Seamus.

"Stop!" Neville cried, looking shocked.

"Enough!" Ron stood in front of Seamus. "What is your problem? You know Harry better than that!"

"I thought I did. A lot of us thought we did," Seamus said through narrowed eyes. "But now he is a Slytherin, adopted by the head of Slytherin, and best friends with Slytherins! He's obviously just an attention seeking snake!"

Hurt, anger and confusion all but consumed Harry and forgoing his wand, he went after Seamus.

"No Harry!" Ron pulled him back with the help of Neville. "He's not worth it!"

Harry was breathing heavy, fists clenched at his side. "Yeah, all right," He said, trying to calm down.

Ron waited until he was sure Harry was calmer before turning back to Seamus. "I should take points," He said angrily. "Then everyone in Gryffindor will know that we lost points before the Welcoming Feast because of you."

"You wouldn't do that," Seamus said, though his voice was unsure.

"Yes I would." Ron nodded.

"Don't do that," Harry mumbled as he grabbed the bag he would keep in his Slytherin dorm. "Everyone shouldn't have to pay because he is an idiot."

Seamus scowled.

"I'll see you after the feast," Harry said to Ron and Neville as he left the room. He saw McLaggen in the common room and sent him a look of loathing as he silently passed and exited through the portrait.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Harry was walking through the dungeons, thinking about what had transpired with Seamus. It was like third year all over again. Though McLaggen had still been a git as well as a few others in the school, most had come around to him being a Slytherin as well as a Gryffindor. However, thanks to McLaggen's big mouth he was back to being the dark wizard in training. He was grumbling to himself and didn't see the big black wall until he ran into it. Only it wasn't a wall.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up. "Hey Dad," He said quietly.

"Students are about to head to the feast," Snape said with a frown. "You better hurry if you want to put your things in your dorm before then." His sharp eyes noticed the way Harry was holding his left wrist. "What happened?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing. I'll see you at the feast." He made to move around Snape but his father stopped him.

"Your wrist is hurt and you look like you were just told you couldn't play Quidditch for the year." Snape said. "Tell me what happened."

Harry hesitated. "I fell and landed on my wrist wrong."

Snape gently took Harry's arm as he examined the injured wrist. "You're not _that_ clumsy. How did you fall? And I want the truth."

Harry winced slightly as Snape checked over his wrist. Trying to put off answering, he changed the subject. "I don't have to see Madame Pomfrey do I? I don't want to miss the sorting." He said nonchalantly as Snape ran a diagnostic.

Snape raised his eyes to Harry's. "It is just sprained. I can take care of it in my office." He led Harry down the narrow hallway and into his office where he pointed to a chair. "Sit."

Harry sat down and watched as Snape summoned two vials and bandage wrap. Snape put the vials next to Harry. "Drink those. One is a pain reliever and the other is a strengthening potion. I'm going to wrap this bandage around your wrist while the strengthening potion does its job. You can take it off in the morning." Snape sat down in front of Harry and began gently wrapping the gauze as Harry took his potions. "Now back to my question, though your attempt to sidetrack me was entertaining."

Harry made a face. "I can't run to you about every argument I have with someone," He pointed out.

"You can and will if the argument causes you to be physically injured," Snape said sharply. "Now, either tell me what happened or I will go to Gryffindor Tower and ask your housemates."

Harry's eyes widened. "Merlin, why do you think up the most embarrassing threats?"

"Because I am a cold hearted bat," Snape deadpanned. "And it isn't a threat." Finishing with Harry's wrist, he stood up. "I will go there now."

"No Dad!" Harry reached out and grabbed Snape's arm. He could just imagine how his housemates would react if Snape suddenly burst through the portrait. Despite adopting him, his dad could still produce fear with just one look. "I'll tell you," He said reluctantly.

"Why thank you son," Snape said somewhat sarcastically as he sat back down. "It is heartwarming to know how much you trust me."

"It's not about that, I do trust you," Harry said earnestly. "I just don't want to cause problems on the first day of school." He shrugged.

"A problem has already been started," Snape said with a nod towards Harry's wrist. "I doubt, however, that you started it." He raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation.

Harry sighed. "There is a rumor that I am claiming Voldemort is back and that I am saying it because I am an attention seeking snake." He said somewhat bitterly.

Snape let out an irritated sigh. He knew Albus had been trying to convince Fudge that the wizarding world needed to be prepared for Voldemort's eventual return but he had thought there would be some decorum involved.

"I told Se- erm, I told the person that he wasn't back yet but that I believe he will be soon," Harry continued. "But he had heard from someone else whose father works at the ministry."

"Albus has been trying to get that idiot Fudge to accept that Voldemort will be returning. He wants Fudge to employ more Aurors and get them trained, to have a plan to protect people. He doesn't want to listen however," Snape said. "Fudge, like most, doesn't want to even entertain the thought that Voldemort is out there somewhere let alone planning to return."

"So someone overheard Dumbledore and Fudge talking," Harry mused.

"That or Fudge spoke to someone of Dumbledore's concerns," Snape ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Of course, the more a story is told the bigger it becomes." Snape focused back on his son. "Who pushed you? There better not have been any dueling."

"No, no dueling,"

"Just regular muggle fighting then," Snape rolled his eyes.

"If not for intervention," Harry said sheepishly.

Snape frowned. "I'm sure some hurtful things were said to you and of course you have every right to defend yourself if someone tries to harm you. But you need to be mindful of controlling your temper; it can get you into even more trouble. Before you got hurt, was there an opportunity to simply walk away?"

"Maybe," Harry shrugged. "But honestly I thought he was joking or something at first, I didn't think he would shove me. After that, my temper got the better of me." He admitted. "Thankfully Ron, Neville and Dean were there to prevent a real fight from breaking out."

 _Finnigan,_ Snape thought darkly. Harry didn't seem to notice he had inadvertently named his attacker so Snape didn't say anything. He would take care of Finnigan later. He cast a tempus. "The sorting should be about to start, leave your bag and I will have Dobby take it to your dorm later."

"All right," Harry said. He held up his bandaged wrist. "Thank you for this."

"You know I am always here for you," Snape mildly scolded as they walked to the Great Hall together.

"I know," Harry said softly.

Snape opened the door and ushered Harry through the doors. "Make sure something at least somewhat healthy ends up on your plate."

"Yes sir," Harry gave a mock salute, grinning cheekily at the scowl on Snape's face. He made his way to the Slytherin table, throwing Ron and a worried looking Hermione a reassuring look.

"Geez, where were you?" Draco asked when Harry slid into the seat between him and Daphne.

"Merlin Harry, what happened?" Daphne asked, reaching out to gently touch the bandaged wrist.

"It's nothing, just a small sprain," Harry said as he watched the first years walk into the Great Hall. Seeing the looks of wonder and nervousness on their faces reminded him of his own sorting. He had been so desperate to not be sorted into Slytherin…funny how things change.

"Harry," Daphne said firmly.

Harry looked into Daphne's worried eyes and relented. "There was a little trouble in Gryffindor." He admitted.

"McLaggen again?" Draco asked with a scowl.

"No, not directly anyway," Harry sighed. "He started a rumor that I am claiming Voldemort is back because I want attention. And apparently people believe it. Seamus does anyway."

"That prat!" Theo said angrily. "Did he attack you?"

"He shoved me and later I went after him but Ron and Neville stopped me," Harry said, wondering if Daphne was going to change her mind about being his girlfriend. He _did_ seem to attract a lot of trouble.

Daphne looked over at the Gryffindor table with narrowed eyes. "Honestly what is their problem? They should know better than that by now."

"They're just being idiots," Draco said with a shake of his head. "There is only a few good Gryffindors, the rest are morons."

"It's a big step for you to admit that there are good Gryffindors in the world," Harry teased.

Draco made a face.

"Is it safe for you to be in a dorm with him?" Tracey asked Harry in concern.

"Don't worry, it will be fine," Harry said, touched as always by his friends concern for him.

"You have to be careful Harry," Daphne said softly. "I hate that someone hurt you. If anyone bothers you like that again, get an adult."

"You sound like my dad," Harry teased.

Daphne slowly grinned. "Your dad knows? Good, then he will deal with Finnigan." She said confidently.

"He doesn't know it was Seamus," Harry said with a glance at the head table. He frowned when he saw his dad glaring at the Gryffindor table. He followed his dads gaze to where Seamus was sitting with Dean. _Wait, I didn't tell him did I?_

Daphne noticed who Snape was looking at and hid her smile. Professor Snape knew, all right. She nudged Harry. "I hate that your year is starting off like this."

"Actually, I've enjoyed how this year is starting off," Harry said somewhat shyly. He held up his wrist. "This is just…the usual, I guess."

"It shouldn't be Harry," Daphne said, feeling sad that he seemed to accept being hurt so easily.

"Who is that lady?" Draco asked as the sorting hat sorted the last first year student. They had several new Slytherins sitting at the table, looking both excited and anxious. "Sitting next to Professor McGonagall?"

Harry took a look and shrugged. "Never seen her before."

"She must be a new professor," Tracey said thoughtfully.

"The only position open is Defence," Daphne said.

"She looks like a toad," Theo said bluntly.

"Theo!" Tracey admonished, though she was giggling.

Harry couldn't help but agree with Theo. The woman had a broad face, a wide mouth and basically no neck. Her eyes even bulged out like one. "As long as she is a good teacher," He said absently as the food suddenly appeared on the table.

Harry chatted happily with his friends as he enjoyed the good food on the table. He was spooning another helping of mashed potatoes on his plate when suddenly a bowl of steamed vegetables hovered in front of him.

Daphne began snickering. "I think your dad is trying to tell you something," She teased.

Harry glared at his dad who merely raised an eyebrow in response. Harry relented and took a helping of vegetables. The bowl lowered and Harry just shook his head in amusement. "Parents," He joked to Daphne, feeling happy that he could joke about having a dad.

"I know right?" Daphne laughed.

The meal was almost over when Blaise, who was sitting several seats away, got their attention. "Don't you dare read it, just pass it to Malfoy!" He hissed, handing something to the person sitting next to him.

"What's this about?" Harry murmured as a folded parchment was passed to Draco.

Draco opened the parchment and instantly began laughing.

"What is it?" Theo asked.

"None of your business Nott!" Blaise snapped, his face red. He looked away and slumped down in his seat, a sullen look on his face. He even ignored Pansy as she tried to talk to him.

Draco was still laughing as he folded the parchment back up. "Do you remember the lines Ron assigned Zabini on the train?" He asked quietly, his grey eyes bright with mirth.

"Yeah but Ron can't actually assign," Daphne paused. "Wait…you mean, Zabini actually wrote them?" She began giggling hysterically.

Three hundred lines of _I must not look like a baboon's backside_ …Harry began laughing almost uncontrollably. Theo and Tracey joined in as they remembered the train ride to Hogwarts. The five friends began drawing attention as they gave into their giggles. For Harry, this more than made up for what happened in the Tower. Merlin, he really did love all his friends. He couldn't wait for Ron and Hermione to find out.

 **TBC: Would appreciate a review if you get a chance! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"What in the world are you guys laughing about?" One of the seventh year Slytherins asked curiously.

"Nothing," Draco said as he tried to catch his breath, only to make eye contact with Harry and start snickering all over again.

Blaise's face was red with anger; he knew they were laughing at him.

A clinking sound got their attention and all the students looked up to see Dumbledore standing. "I am happy to see students having such a good time," He said brightly with an amused look at the Slytherin table.

"Guess we are being loud," Harry chuckled. He noticed his dads look of disapproval at their  
table and pressed his lips together to stop his laughter.

"As we let that wonderful meal digest, I ask for a moment of your time for a few announcements." Dumbledore continued. "For our first-years, you must know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students. Perhaps some of you older students would do well to remember that as well." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes as well as numerous other things. You can find a list of them on Mr. Filch's office door. We have a change in staff and I ask you to welcome Professor Umbridge, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry joined the rest of the students in clapping politely, though most students were already looking restless and bored.

"Tryouts for Quidditch will take place on…" Dumbledore stopped and looked at Professor Umbridge.

At first Harry wondered why Dumbledore had stopped talking but then realized the new Defence teacher had stood up, short as she was not many people had noticed her at first. "Hem, hem," Professor Umbridge cleared her throat.

Dumbledore looked mildly surprised but then sat down and looked expectantly at Professor Umbridge. The other professor's also looked surprised at the interruption and even a little irritated by it.

"Thank you Headmaster," Professor Umbridge said in an airy, high-pitched voice. "For such a kind welcome. It is so lovely to be back at Hogwarts," She smiled. "And just look at these happy little faces looking up at me!"

Harry and his friends looked around and saw that no one looked happy. They looked bored. She began talking about how wonderful the Ministry of Magic was and how they wanted to help the students and that there would be changes at Hogwarts for the better. Harry lost interest as did the other students who were either sleeping or talking quietly to their friends.

"I wonder if I can frame this," Draco murmured as he held up the parchment of lines Blaise had written. "And make copies."

Theo put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Can we pin it up so that everyone can read it?"

Before Draco could answer, Professor Umbridge finished her speech and Dumbledore was able to continue speaking, giving the details about the Quidditch try-outs.

"So what was the new professor blabbering on about?" Theo asked as they all stood up to leave.

Harry frowned when he noticed Daphne's concerned look. "What is it?"

"From what I gather, the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts," Daphne said in irritation. "But the question is why?"

Harry was confused at first before the answer hit him. "Voldemort," He whispered. "Fudge thinks I am trying to cause trouble by saying Voldemort is coming back."

Daphne's eyes widened. "Merlin, that must be it. So she's here to keep an eye on you…" Daphne trailed off, looking troubled.

"Great, so I'm already on the new professor's bad side," Harry sighed. He looked over at his dad who was speaking to Professor McGonagall and both of them were shooting scowls in Umbridge's direction.

"Don't worry mate, we have your back," Draco said.

"Yeah, we're on your side," Tracey added as Theo nodded in agreement.

Draco's eyes widened. "Daphne, we're supposed to show the first years where to go!"

"Oops," Daphne said guiltily.

Draco turned to where most of the first years were standing together uncertainly. "Alright you titchy lot, follow us."

"Draco!" Daphne rolled her eyes as she stepped towards the nervous students with a smile on her face. "Follow us please."

As they began leaving the hall, they could hear Ron yelling. "Hey, you midgets, this way!"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "First years, this way please!" She noticed Harry and slowed her walk a little. "Are you all right?" Her gaze fell on his wrist and she gasped.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Harry assured her.

"We'll talk later," Hermione said in slight admonishment as she guided the first year Gryffindor out of the Great Hall.

"Oi Ron!" Draco called.

"Yeah?" Ron looked over as he was trying to hurry the first years along.

"Remind Harry to tell you and Hermione about the lines," Draco grinned as he led the Slytherin first years towards the dungeons.

"See you tomorrow," Daphne said to Harry, gently touching his arm. "Be careful okay?"

"I will. Good night," Harry watched her leave and then followed Ron and Hermione as they led the first years to Gryffindor Tower.

After Ron and Hermione made their introductions to the students, well mostly Hermione did as Ron looked uninterested, she sent everyone to start getting ready for bed. Hearing groans, Hermione gave everyone an exasperated look. "It's been a long busy day, especially to the younger students." She said huffily. She ignored the mumbling and instead focused on Seamus who was walking up the stairs with Dean. "And a reminder that Ron and I will take points from anyone in Gryffindor if there is any fighting or bullying!"

Seamus shot her a dirty look and disappeared into his dorm.

Hermione whirled around. "Where do you two think you are going?"

Ron scratched the back of his head. "Uh, to bed?"

"No, you are staying here." Hermione said firmly. "Both of you are. Besides Ron, what if some of the first years come down because they have questions or are homesick?"

"What? How long do we have to stay here? I'm tired," Ron complained.

Hermione rolled her eyes and focused on Harry. "I heard what happened but didn't know you were hurt."

Ron finally noticed the bandaged wrist. "I didn't either."

"It's a minor sprain. Dad gave me a potion so by morning it will be completely healed." Harry said calmly. "It's no big deal."

"It is Harry," Hermione said gently. "Seamus shouldn't have said those things, or shoved you. As for McLaggen starting the rumors, well, he's always been a git."

"I told Seamus off good after you left," Ron said proudly. "So did Neville."

"Thanks mate," Harry grinned.

"I think we should tell Professor McGonagall about it so that she can speak to Seamus. He should have some consequences for injuring you," Hermione said.

Harry gave a rueful laugh. "I think I may have unknowingly let my dad know who shoved me so…"

Ron rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Brilliant! And we have potions tomorrow!"

"What do you think about Professor Umbridge?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I think she is here to spy and interfere on the orders of the Ministry," Hermione said seriously. "I don't have a good feeling about her."

"Me either," Harry admitted. "Daphne said the same thing."

"It can't be a coincidence that there is a rumor that you are claiming you-know-who is back and then Umbridge is teaching here. I asked around about her, she works at the ministry and will most likely be reporting back to Fudge," Hermione continued.

"Reporting what back to Fudge?" Ron asked. "Harry never claimed you-know-who is back."

"True," Hermione nodded. "But Ron said you told Seamus that he would be coming back."

Harry threw his hands up in exasperation. "Anyone with a brain should realize that."

"Yeah, but you made it sound like it would be soon," Ron spoke up.

Harry sighed. "I think it will be. I've been having some dreams and my scar hurts when I wake up," He admitted.

Ron visibly paled. "What does that mean?"

"He's getting stronger," Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded. "I think so, so does my dad and Dumbledore. Dumbledore has been trying to convince Fudge that they need to be prepared for Voldemort's eventual return but I guess Fudge doesn't want to even consider it."

"Fudge is an idiot," Ron muttered.

"Do you think someone is helping you-know-who?" Hermione asked uneasily.

"I don't know but…I think so," Harry said. "If my scar is bothering me then he has to have found someone. I haven't had any weird dreams or scar pains in awhile so maybe his helper wised up and ran."

"Merlin, I hope so," Ron said with a sigh.

"Well, defence class should be interesting yet again," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Can't wait," Harry laughed. "Who knows, maybe she won't be so bad."

"Maybe," Hermione agreed. "So…you and Daphne huh?" She asked slyly.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, can you believe she likes me back?"

"Well of course, it was pretty obvious Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Really? I was so nervous that she only likes me as a friend and nothing more," Harry said honestly.

"You were too nervous to see it," Hermione teased. "Draco wanted to start placing bets on when you would finally tell her how you felt."

"Did you all gossip about me?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"I didn't," Ron said. He stared at Hermione. "When did Draco say that?"

Hermione's face turned a little pink. "Over the summer in a letter," She said. She sighed when Ron scowled. "I wrote to everyone during the summer."

"How many times did you write to him?" Ron asked.

Hermione threw her hands up. "Why? What does it matter?"

"It doesn't," Ron snapped.

"Okay then," Hermione said with a sigh.

Ron looked away for a moment. "I wrote to Lavender over the summer," He admitted.

"You did? I thought she hated you since you ignored her at the Yule Ball last year," Harry said in surprise.

"Well," Ron looked embarrassed. "My Mum found out during the summer about that and insisted I write her and tell her I was sorry, even though months had passed since the ball. So I did and she wrote back and we exchanged a few letters."

Hermione looked amused. "How did your mum find out?" She asked curiously.

Ron made a face. "Ginny," He scowled.

Harry bit his lip but after seeing Hermione's grin he burst into laughter.

"It's not funny," Ron huffed, though he was smiling. "Lavender thinks I should try out for Quidditch." He said casually.

"You should!" Harry said. "Since Oliver graduated, the position of keeper is open."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe," He said slowly.

"Do it. You love the sport so why not?" Hermione pointed out.

"Hey, Draco said to ask you about the lines," Ron remembered. He looked at Harry questionably.

A slow smile spread across Harry's face. "Don't you remember that you assigned Zabini lines?"

Hermione gasped as Ron began shaking with laughter. "He actually did them?"

"All three hundred," Harry said cheerfully. "Draco has them."

"I can't believe the git actually believed I could assign lines," Ron said through his laughter. "Oh, oh do you think we could sell copies?" He gasped for breath.

Hermione tried to stay serious but ended up collapsing into giggles.

Harry laughed with them as they joked about future lines they could try to assign Zabini. Finally they calmed down, not wanting to wake anyone up.

Hermione cast a tempus. "I'm going to check on the first year girls and make sure they are in bed and then I'm turning in. Ron –"

"Yeah I know, check on the first years," Ron groaned.

"Make sure they are in bed, it's past their bedtime," Hermione instructed.

Harry snickered. "Have fun," Feeling tired, he went to bed as well and was grateful that his dorm mates were already asleep. He wasn't up to having another row with Seamus or anyone else for that matter.

He was practically asleep when he heard Ron walk in grumbling to himself about annoying first years. Harry fell asleep snickering to himself.

 **HP**

The morning went relatively well for Harry as Seamus ignored him, which was fine with him. He was aware that some of the other Gryffindors were whispering about him, especially McLaggen, but he was used to that by now. There were other students doing the same thing in Ravenclaw and even Hufflepuff but Harry could shrug it off.

"How's your wrist?" Daphne asked as she slid into a seat next to him in their Defence class.

"Completely healed," Harry replied, bending his wrist to show her. He had taken off the bandage that morning.

"Good. No more injuries," Daphne instructed with a teasing smile.

Harry nodded ruefully. "Sounds good to me."

"Hey Harry, I forgot that Ginny wanted me to ask you something." Ron said from behind them.

Harry turned in his seat. "What is it?"

"She wants to try out for Quidditch and was wondering if you could coach her a bit," Ron said. He made a face. "I offered to coach her and she said…well it doesn't matter what she said."

Harry grinned. "Sure no problem," He said easily.

The classroom door opened and Professor Umbridge walked in, wearing a bright pink outfit that was almost blinding. She stood in front of her students and gave them a sickeningly sweet smile. "Hem, hem. Good afternoon children." She frowned when her students merely stared at her. "Do you not know the proper way to greet your professor? Let's try again, shall we? Good afternoon children." She looked at them expectantly.

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge," Only a handful of students said, the rest were trying not to laugh.

Umbridge smiled. "Wonderful! Now, this is a big year for you." She waved her wand at the board and words formed. "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations, more commonly known as OWLs. Those who study hard will be rewarded with high scores. Those who fail to study hard will face severe consequences." She giggled. "And we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Anyone else getting really creeped out?" Draco asked under his breath.

"I think she's bonkers," Harry whispered back.

Professor Umbridge didn't appear to notice them talking as she continued. "I understand your previous instructors in this class have been rather… alarming but you can now relax as you will be following a structured, Ministry approved course of defensive magic." Umbridge smiled brightly. "Now, put your wands away. You won't need them for this class." She ignored the shocked look on the students' faces at that announcement.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Miss…"

"Granger. I read through this textbook over the summer and there is nothing in here about using defensive spells," Hermione said.

"My goodness, using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge said in surprise. She shook her head and giggled. "Dear girl, why would you need to use spells in my classroom?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "We're not going to use magic?" She asked incredulously.

"You will all be learning about defensive spells in a safe and risk-free way. That is what your textbooks are for, after all." Umbridge replied.

Harry couldn't keep silent any longer. "What use is that? If we get attacked, you can bet it won't be risk free."

Professor Umbridge regarded Harry with a smile, though her beady eyes hardened. "Students will raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. Potter." She clasped her hands together and addressed the class. "The Ministry has decided that a theoretical knowledge will be enough to get you through your examinations. Isn't that what school is all about?"

"And how is theory supposed to help us for what is out there?" Daphne spoke up, her hand raised.

Professor Umbridge shook her head. "There is nothing out there. Who would ever want to hurt children like yourself?" She asked in amusement.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Gee, let's think. Hmmm…how about Voldemort and his followers?" He said sarcastically. He heard the gasps at him saying the name but ignored it.

Professor Umbridge's smile finally disappeared. She took a step closer to the students. "Let me set one thing straight. You may have heard that a certain dark wizard is back…"

"He is not back yet but he will be!" Harry shot back. "And we need to be ready for when he is!"

"Mr. Potter, you are nothing but a liar and an attention seeking child," Professor Umbridge said quietly. "That dark wizard is dead and gone and has been for a long time."

"Anyone who believes that is a complete moron," Harry snapped. "I'm not a liar; I would never lie about something like this."

"Detention, Mr. Potter." Professor Umbridge glared. "And you do not talk unless I call on you! I do not like my class to be disrupted."

"Enough Harry," Daphne whispered, reaching out to put her hand on his. She was angry too but didn't want Harry to get into more trouble.

"Honestly, with Professor Snape adopting you, I would think you would be more polite and well-behaved," Professor Umbridge sniffed.

"Polite? She obviously doesn't know Snape that well," Ron whispered, causing snickers from those around him.

Professor Umbridge sat down at her desk. "Please spend the rest of class reading chapter one."

Harry sat back in his seat, feeling angry at Umbridge and disappointed in himself. He shouldn't have lost his temper like that.

Hermione appeared to agree. "Harry, you should not have lost control like that," She said quietly.

"I know that Hermione," Harry said in an irritated voice.

"Quiet Mr. Potter! You already are facing detention with me," Umbridge said from her desk in a sing-song voice.

Harry ignored the apologetic look Hermione sent him and pretended to read the assigned chapter, all the while seething with anger and frustration.

 **TBC: Appreciate any feedback you can give =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to those who review, it really does give me encouragement. Anyone do the Pottermore Patronus quiz? I got a basset hound! lol**

"That woman is a right cow!" Harry said as he stomped away from the Defence classroom. Before he had left, Umbridge had told him his detention was right after dinner in her office. His friends had to walk fast to keep up with his angry strides.

"I still say she looks like a toad," Theo insisted with a smirk.

"Our textbook is so boring," Draco complained.

"The class will be like History of Magic, a good place to take a nap," Ron snickered.

"She's horrible and she's not going to teach us anything," Harry said in disgust.

"Still, you need to watch how you speak to –" Hermione started to say.

"Enough Hermione! I don't want to hear it!" Harry snapped. He felt bad when he saw the hurt look on her face but he was too angry to apologize.

"Don't take your bad mood out on her," Draco said in irritation.

"Then maybe she shouldn't talk down to him like he is a toddler," Daphne responded, standing beside Harry.

"Maybe he shouldn't _act_ like a toddler," Draco countered.

"Maybe we should just get to Transfiguration class," Tracey interjected, not wanting a fight to break out.

"Sounds good to me," Harry muttered as he walked away from his friends, Daphne by his side. They walked in silence for a moment. "I know I shouldn't have said anything to Umbridge." He said at last.

"She's infuriating and called you a liar," Daphne said as they entered the classroom. "I don't blame you for responding in anger but…" She sighed. "She's a professor and can keep you in detention every night. I think we should just try and ignore her."

"Ignore who Miss. Greengrass?" Professor McGonagall asked with a raised eyebrow. She had entered the classroom behind them and overheard the last part of their conversation.

"Umbridge," Daphne answered without thinking. She bit her lip, thinking it would be best if McGonagall didn't know what had happened in Defence class. She looked apologetically at Harry.

"Professor Umbridge," Professor McGonagall corrected.

 _She doesn't deserve the title of professor_ , Daphne thought. "Yes Ma'am."

"Did your class with her not go well?" Professor McGonagall asked with some concern.

"Not for Potter, he got detention," Seamus smirked from where he sat several seats down from Harry and Daphne. Served Potter right, he knew it was because of him that potions class that morning had been absolute torture for Seamus. Professor Snape had berated him repeatedly throughout the entire class ending with assigning him detention with Filch!

Professor McGonagall looked sternly at Harry. "Detention Mr. Potter? For what?"

"Defending myself and telling the truth," Harry said crossly.

"Gee Potter, wasn't it for your rudeness to her in class? You basically called her a moron," Seamus said innocently. He merely smiled when Harry turned and glared at him. He didn't like Umbridge either but seeing Potter taken down a peg was worth it. He had had his suspicions about Potter since he had found out that the boy-who-lived was a Parseltongue during their second year. Now it would seem his suspicions were correct.

Professor McGonagall put her hands on her hips. "Were you rude to her Mr. Potter?" She asked sharply.

Harry scowled. "She thinks I'm lying about –"

"I'll take that as a yes. It does not matter why Mr. Potter, you are to be respectful to all of your professors," Professor McGonagall interrupted. She hated having Umbridge at Hogwarts and had been told by Albus to simply let Umbridge think she was in charge of things. _After awhile when she can't prove any of Fudge's fears, I will be able to get rid of her_ , Albus had told her. Until then, they needed to not deliberately get on the woman's bad side. Especially Harry. "Did she take points as well?"

"No," Harry said slowly.

"Well then, ten points for getting detention on the first day of class Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said as she strode to the front of the classroom.

"So unfair!" Ron hissed.

"She didn't even hear you out!" Draco added.

"Oh Harry, it's my fault. I shouldn't have mentioned Umbridge in front of her," Daphne whispered, wanting to kick herself.

Harry slumped in his seat. "It doesn't matter," He sighed. _Apparently there really was no point in defending himself_ , he thought. This meant he lost five points from Gryffindor and five from Slytherin since any points he earned or lost was divided between both his houses. He hoped his dad didn't notice and take points from him too. He spent the rest of Transfiguration pretending to take notes while he inwardly worried about his dad's reaction to his punishments.

 **HP**

During dinner, Harry hardly touched his food and avoided looking at the Head Table, not wanting to risk seeing his dad's anger or seeing Umbridge's hateful face.

"You should eat more," Daphne told him.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not really hungry." He tried to think of something else to talk about and a moment later brightened. "Tomorrow I'm going to coach Ginny for her upcoming Quidditch try-out. Do you want to come and watch?"

"Sure," Daphne grinned. "I'd like that Coach Potter," She teased.

"I could coach you too, in case you want to try-out," Harry offered.

Daphne sniffed. "I do know how to fly, you know," She said primly.

Harry laughed at the teasing look in her eyes. "I know you do. Why don't you try-out?"

"I thought about it," Daphne admitted. "But…I don't want to take on too much this year, with OWLs and all. Maybe next year."

Harry nodded his understanding. When dinner was finished, Harry said goodbye to his friends and began to make his way to the Defence classroom for his detention when his dad suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Detention and a loss of points on the first day of classes?" Snape raised an eyebrow. Umbridge had already talked to him, telling him how Harry had snapped at her during class. He didn't like the woman, or trust her, and he wanted Harry's version of what had happened. He had inquired about the loss of points as he usually did when Slytherin lost any and Minerva had told him she had taken them from Harry herself. She had said she was worried that Harry would make himself more of a target than he already was to Umbridge so she had dealt out the discipline to hopefully make him think before he reacted.

Harry sighed. "You've assigned detention on the first day of class before," He pointed out. "Actually, Ron and I got detention from McGonagall before classes even started our second year." He tried to joke.

"Funny," Snape said with a frown. "I want to know what happened."

"She's not going to teach us, we aren't even going to use our wands during class," Harry complained. "She also told everyone that I am a liar and an attention seeker because I said that Voldemort is out there, waiting to get strong and return."

"What brought up the subject of Voldemort?" Snape asked with some exasperation.

"She said nothing was out there to harm us, that we didn't need to know how to defend ourselves," Harry said in disgust.

Snape made a face. _Figures_ … "Umbridge works at the ministry and has no doubt been sent here to keep an eye on things. Especially you," He said bluntly. "Fudge was not happy with Dumbledore or me after the Pettigrew incident. He didn't want to admit the ministry had been wrong in imprisoning Black or that he had been wrong in sending you back to your relatives after seeing your black eye."

Harry winced inwardly at that particular memory.

"He also does not want to admit that Voldemort is still alive," Snape continued. "Now that Dumbledore is trying harder to convince him, Fudge is going to make things difficult."

"So what do we do about it?"

"For now, nothing," Snape said regretfully. "We will just have to tolerate her presence here until Dumbledore can get rid of her."

Harry's shoulders slumped. "So just stay out of her way then? Try to keep off her radar?" He guessed.

Snape nodded, reaching out to gently squeeze Harry's shoulder. "I know it will be hard but yes."

"I'll try," Harry said. "I guess I better go."

Snape sighed as he watched him walk away. This year was not starting out kind to his son, not at all. He could only hope that it wouldn't get worse.

 **HP**

"There you are," Umbridge said brightly as Harry entered her office.

Harry stared around her office which was very…pink. Pink and kitten paintings, pink, cups and knickknacks, and pink everywhere. "Wow," He managed to say.

Umbridge beamed. "Isn't it lovely? If only the whole castle could be decorated like this," She said, not noticing Harry's horrified look. "Go ahead and take a seat Mr. Potter." She gestured to the table and chair by the window. "You will be doing some lines for me this evening. Don't bother taking out your quill, I have a special one that you will be using. It is only reserved for students who are…special cases."

Harry sat down and took the black quill, feeling a little confused. "What do you mean?"

Umbridge sat back down at her desk. "Let's just say there are different punishments for different types of students. Most of the students who earn detention with me would use their own quill. You however, Mr. Potter, are a dangerous student with your arrogance and lies although I do hope we can fix that. Now, I want you to write 'I must not be disruptive during class." She smiled sweetly.

Harry resisted rolling his eyes. "How many times?"

"Oh, for as long as it takes for the message to sink in," Umbridge giggled.

"There's no ink," Harry frowned.

"You do not need any dear. Begin."

Harry curiously put the quill to paper and began writing. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the back of his left hand. He paused and then cautiously continued writing, biting his lip as the pain got worse. He looked down at his free hand to see that the words were not writing on the parchment, they were writing into his hand. Harry stared at Umbridge in shock. The quill was actually carving the words into his skin!

Umbridge smiled a little at Harry's stare. "Yes?" She asked sweetly.

Harry narrowed his eyes, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain. "Nothing."

Umbridge nodded slowly. "That's right dear. You know deep down, that you deserve this for all the trouble you cause and for all the pain you bring to others with your lies and selfishness. You know this, don't Mr. Potter? I have been given a lot of power from the Ministry over this school and not only can I weed out the bad students, I can weed out the bad teachers and even the Headmaster." Her smile broadened at the shocked look on Harry's face. She knew he understood her underlining threat. "Go on. You have many more lines to write."

Harry briefly considered just getting up and leaving but his pride wouldn't let him. Plus he didn't want to cause more trouble; he had already been in a fight with a housemate, been injured, lost points and had detention all before the second day of classes. He wanted to make his dad proud of him and besides, there were more important things going on than Umbridge's twisted detention. Voldemort, for one thing. And he knew what Umbridge was saying. She could kick him out of school or even have his dad or the Headmaster fired. Harry couldn't let that happen which meant he could not tell his dad about the special quill he had to use. _I can handle this_ , Harry thought as he continued writing. He didn't make a sound as the pain grew worse and drops of blood ran down his hand. _I can handle this…_

 **HP**

Harry made his way to the Slytherin dungeons, tired and in pain. His hand ached, though the bleeding cuts had sealed themselves up once he had stopped writing. If you looked closely at the back of his hand, you could vaguely make out the words but at least it was mostly faded now.

Harry entered the common room, expecting it to be empty since it was late and was surprised to see his dad sitting in one of the dark green sofa chairs, reading a potions journal. There were a few seventh years doing some studying and Daphne, who was curled up on the couch asleep.

Snape closed his journal when Harry sat across from him. "She kept you late," He commented. He couldn't really say much about it since he did the same with students during detention, insisting that whatever work he set for them was to be completed before he let them go.

Harry nodded tiredly. Umbridge had basically ignored him as he had done his so called lines, not telling him how many times he had to do it or how long the detention was. He had gotten the feeling that she wanted him to ask for leniency but he had refused to let her break him. Finally, she had let him go saying she hoped he had learned his lesson.

"So what did she have you do?" Snape asked.

Harry gave a little shrug, looking towards the fireplace. "Write lines."

Snape nodded, relaxing a bit. He was glad it hadn't been worse such as cleaning toilets like Filch usually assigned or scrubbing cauldrons like he often did. While he agreed that Harry shouldn't have been disrespectful to Umbridge as she was his professor, he knew Harry wouldn't have done so unless he had been goaded. "What did you have to write?"

Harry glared at the fireplace. "I must not be disruptive during class," He said bitterly.

Snape sighed. "I'm sorry you have to deal with her at all Harry. Actually, I'm sorry we all do," He said. "As I said, just try to ignore her and if she appears to be going out of her way to taunt you then come to me. All right?"

Harry nodded, knowing that it wasn't that easy. If he told his dad the truth, Umbridge would only take it out on his dad or the Headmaster. With Voldemort trying to return, Hogwarts needed to have powerful wizards like Dumbledore and his dad.

"Are you okay?" Snape asked in concern.

"Yeah," Harry said finally. He gave his dad a small smile. "I'm just annoyed. I was hoping we would get a good teacher."

"I will be speaking to Albus about her," Snape said. "Although I know he must tread carefully around Fudge right now."

Harry sighed and nodded his understanding, his eyes moving to where Daphne was still sleeping on the couch. "Was she waiting up for me?" He asked with a soft smile.

Snape snorted. "Yes. She refused to go to bed despite the late hour. She only fell asleep about a half hour ago." He stood up. "Don't stay up too much later."

"I still have homework to do," Harry said dejectedly.

"It would be better to go to sleep now and wake up a little earlier to do it," Snape told him. "You're tired, you need to rest."

Harry stood up and stretched, yawning as he did. "I think I will do just that, after I wake up Daphne."

"Goodnight son," Snape said as he left, feeling like something was off with the boy but not knowing what it could be. "By the way, ten points awarded for being responsible in wanting to finish your homework before you turn in." He called over his shoulder.

Harry laughed, appreciating that now the points he had lost from McGonagall were returned.

Harry knelt next to Daphne and gently brushed her blond hair back from her face. "Daphne," He whispered. He grinned fondly when she stirred slightly but didn't open her eyes. "Daffy," He said a little louder, holding back a laugh. "Daffy, daffy, daf-"

"Watch it Potter," Daphne opened her eyes and glared at him, though her blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "Unless you would like me to demonstrate the Knee-Reversal Hex?"

Harry laughed. "No thank you. I just thought you would want to sleep in your bed."

Daphne sat up. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said, somewhat embarrassed. "Is Professor Snape still here?"

"No, he left. Like you, he wanted to make sure I was okay." Harry said, feeling touched that they had been worried about him. He had to try harder to not make more problems so that they wouldn't have to worry about him.

"How bad was the detention?" Daphne asked in concern.

"Not too bad," Harry lied. He was determined not to cause worry for the people he cared about, not when the threat of Voldemort returning was looming ahead. If he told Daphne, or any of his friends, they would go immediately to his dad. "I just had to write lines."

Daphne looked at him appraisingly. "You're okay though?"

"Of course," Harry said as he gave her a reassuring smile. He stood and pulled her up with him. "Thanks for waiting up for me, you didn't have to." He said softly.

"I wanted to," Daphne flushed a little. She stepped closer and put her arms around him, relaxing as Harry hugged her back.

Harry closed his eyes, enjoying holding her in his arms. She always smelled so good…like vanilla and something flowery. He reluctantly pulled away. "You should get to bed."

"So should you," Daphne said with a smile. "I'll see you in the morning." She kissed him on the cheek and then headed for the stairs.

Harry softly touched his cheek, thoughts of his horrible detention leaving him as he headed to his dorm room with a smile on his face.

 **TBC: I know realistically Harry should of told Snape what happened but, well…where's the fun and angst in that? Lol I'm not one for too much angst so Umbridge won't last too long and will be replaced by someone better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Ginny was already in the air, flying lazily around the Quidditch field when she noticed Harry and Daphne walk up. Her brown eyes narrowed as she lowered herself to the ground. "She can't be here!" She blurted out.

Harry glanced at Daphne and back at Ginny with a frown. "Why not?"

"Well, because you're helping me practice and she is a Slytherin. If you show me some new moves or something, she could tell the Slytherin team!" Ginny said, hands on her hips. She struggled not to pout; she had hoped to spend some time with Harry alone.

"I won't tell the Slytherin team anything, but you do realize that Harry is _on_ the Slytherin team don't you?" Daphne said somewhat sarcastically.

"Yes, well…so?" Ginny said, looking flustered. Why did Daphne have to tag-a-long?

"I don't mind helping you practice, although from what I hear you're already pretty good." Harry said slowly, a frown on his face. "But there is no problem with Daphne being here, all right?"

Ginny sighed. "Fine, I don't care." She muttered. "But honestly, does she have you on a leash?"

"Excuse me?" Daphne asked sharply with a mild glare to the red-head.

"Don't be rude Ginny. I asked Daphne to come with me," Harry said in a firm voice. He was trying to be nice, he really was. The Weasley's were like family to him and he didn't want to hurt Ginny's feelings, but she was making it difficult at the moment.

Ginny stared at him. "Oh," She said in a small voice. She cleared her throat. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little nervous."

Harry smiled at her. "Don't worry; I hear you're a natural."

After the practice, which went much more smoothly, Ginny thanked him and left and Harry went to sit next to Daphne, who had been watching from the bleachers. "I am such a dunderhead," Daphne moaned.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I didn't know she had a crush on you," Daphne said with a shake of her head. "I mean, it's obvious now but I can't believe I didn't catch on sooner."

Harry put his arm around her. "She's sort of had a crush since my second year," He admitted. "But she's like the rest of the Weasley's; she's like family to me."

Daphne leaned her head against Harry's shoulder. "That's good to hear," She murmured. "I'm not completely oblivious; I see how other girls look at you."

"They do?" Harry asked in surprise

Daphne laughed into his shoulder. "Thank Merlin _you're_ oblivious, at least." She teased.

"Well, since third year I've only noticed you," Harry said without thinking. He flushed when Daphne sat up and looked at him in the eyes.

A smile slowly spread across Daphne's face. "Really? Since then?"

Harry nodded. "How could I not? This beautiful girl puts me in my place about my Slytherin misconceptions," He grinned when she blushed. "Then she is the first one to know something was wrong with me. You saw through the glamour I was wearing. You listened to me, encouraged me…" He trailed off.

"You listened to me too," Daphne said softly. "About my family, you helped me see I had misconceptions about other houses as well. I guess we are good for each other." She tilted her head and grinned.

"I guess so. It's a good thing we are dating then," Harry quipped.

Daphne nodded. "A very good thing," She agreed.

 **HP**

Harry sent Hedwig off with two letters, one for Remus and one for Sirius. He watched her fly into the sky and then turned and left the owlery. He had promised to keep them updated on his year and while he had written about the sprained wrist and his dislike of Umbridge, he hadn't disclosed the cruel detention he had had. No need to burden them about it, he rationalized to himself. They would only tell his dad or Dumbledore anyway.

Harry walked to the library to meet his friends and study, feeling more positive about things. He and Daphne were doing well, and he was looking forward to watching Quidditch try-outs tomorrow.

"Hey Potty!"

Harry stopped and glared at McLaggen and Alexander. "Can I help you with something?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes," McLaggen said seriously. "In fact, we could use your help. There's someone we believe is here to harm the students."

"You know this person Potter. You may be the only one who could stop them," Alexander added.

 _Umbridge_ , Harry thought grimly. _She obviously has an agenda_ , he thought. He nodded. "I think you are right."

McLaggen raised an eyebrow. "You do huh? So you admit it," He said triumphantly.

Now Harry was confused. "Admit what?"

"That you are a danger to us," McLaggen said with a smirk. "You're on the path to darkness and the only way to protect everyone here is for you to leave."

"You can take your dad with you too," Alexander smirked. "Or you could just return to your relatives."

Harry stiffened. _That_ was certainly not going to happen. "You two are pathetic. Just leave me alone, okay?" He moved to go around them.

McLaggen got right in Harry's face. "We didn't say you could leave Potty!" He hissed. "We know now that you are nothing special."

"I said to leave me alone," Harry said softly, his eyes narrowing. Quick as lightening he had his wand out and pointed right at McLaggen. "Move."

McLaggen eyed the wand narrowly and slowly moved to the side. "Always good talking to you Potty," He said sarcastically.

Feeling his anger grow, Harry struggled to control his temper. He moved away quickly, walking fast as he turned the corner and smacked into someone. A solid wall of pink.

"Honestly!" Dolores Umbridge huffed, glaring at Harry. "Running in the halls is not allowed young man!"

"I wasn't," Harry began.

"Detention Mr. Potter," Umbridge said somewhat gleefully. "You seem to think the rules are beneath you. Well, soon you will learn that they are not!" She gave a sigh and shook her head. "It appears you even lie to yourself don't you? I will see tomorrow at one."

"But…I was going to watch the Quidditch tryouts," Harry protested.

Umbridge gave her usual sickening girly giggle. "It appears you will be missing it, doesn't it Mr. Potter?"

Harry watched her walk away with his mouth hanging open at the injustice of it all. He noticed McLaggen and Alexander smirking at him and he turned without a word and headed for the library, seething with anger.

 **HP**

Harry stormed into the library and slammed his books down on the table. He ignored the disapproving look from the librarian and slouched in his chair.

"I think Harry's upset," Ron said wryly.

Harry ignored his friend and flipped his potions text open.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Nothing. Aren't we here to study?" Harry asked in a biting tone.

Daphne exchanged a concerned look with Hermione. "Yes," She said slowly. "Um, have you started Professor Snape's essay yet?"

"No," Harry said curtly, not looking any of his friends in the eye. He bent over his parchment and textbook. He didn't know why he bothered; he couldn't focus on what he was reading. All he could think about was having another detention where he would carve words into his skin.

Daphne looked a little hurt at the cold shoulder Harry was giving and focused on her own essay. He had been fine earlier after he had practiced with Ginny. What could have possibly happened in those few hours?

The teenagers worked in silence for a while until Ron dropped his head onto the table with a groan. "Why can't we do this tomorrow?"

"Because you have tryouts tomorrow," Draco answered absently as he wrote.

"Yeah. I'm kind of nervous about that," Ron lifted his head. "Watch me embarrass myself in front of the whole school. What if my little sister makes it but I don't?"

"You'll be fine," Hermione spoke up, giving a small glare towards Harry. She obviously expected him to say some reassuring words to Ron as well.

"And if you aren't, we'll try not to laugh at you," Theo quipped.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

Harry continued to ignore the conversation on going around him.

"Don't worry Ron; we'll be there to cheer you on. Right Harry?" Daphne said, trying to draw Harry into the conversation.

Harry finally looked up. "I won't be there."

"Why not?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Detention with Umbridge," Harry said in a low voice.

"Again? What did you do Harry?" Hermione asked in a disapproving voice.

"Nothing!" Harry hissed angrily. "I was walking fast to get away from McLaggen and bumped into her. She accused me of running in the hallway and assigned me detention!"

"Oh," Hermione said quietly. "I'm sorry. Why don't you tell Professor McGonagall or your dad what really happened? Maybe they can get her to cancel it." She suggested.

"Hermione's right, just tell your dad or another professor," Daphne urged.

 _I can't_! Harry thought in frustration. He couldn't risk Umbridge getting mad and having his dad and Dumbledore fired. "I'm not some prat who has to run to his dad every time someone is unfair to me," He snapped. "Can we just drop it please?"

"As you wish," Daphne said, her lips pursed in irritation. She didn't know what was going on with Harry but she wished he would stop snapping at her. Obviously he was upset about Umbridge but it had to more than that didn't it? Something was bothering him but she knew he wouldn't talk about it until he was ready. She gazed at him sadly _. Why won't you open up to us Harry? Why won't you open up to me?_

 **HP**

"I certainly hope this lesson has _sunk in_ Mr. Potter," Umbridge said sweetly after dismissing Harry from his detention.

Harry stumbled out of Umbridge's office, his hand burning with pain. He leaned against the wall and gazed at his injured hand. It wasn't healing as fast as it had after his last detention, and was still bleeding. He remembered learning that Murtlap Essence would soothe cuts and wished he could get some, but he couldn't risk raising suspicion. _Maybe I could sneak the ingredients during potions class without anyone noticing?_ Harry shook his head at the thought. He couldn't steal from his dad; he was already causing enough problems.

 _I hate her_ , Harry seethed as he thought about Umbridge. He wasn't going to cave however. There was no way that toad would break him. _She's just like the Dursley's_ , he thought as he stopped at the boy's lavatory to rinse his hand with cool water _. She gets off on the feeling of power she feels when she causes pain._ A small voice nagged at him, telling him that he could take that power away from her. All he had to do was tell his dad. Harry sighed as he wrapped a paper towel around his hand before continuing to Gryffindor Tower. He would have to cast glamour on his hand until the wound healed. He stifled a groan as he reached the staircase to the Tower.

Standing at the staircase was Snape and he did not look happy. "Detention yet again, Mr. Potter?" He asked in an irritated voice. He was feeling frustrated that Harry was getting into so much trouble. "Exactly how hard is it to keep quiet around Umbridge?"

"I'm trying!" Harry protested, feeling stung. He crossed his arms so he could cover his bandaged hand. "She gave me detention for running in the hallway and I wasn't!"

Snape frowned. "I talked to her earlier when I heard you got detention and she told me it was for giving her backtalk when she told you to slow down." Not that Snape believed Umbridge about anything, but he had to be careful around her. Albus was sure that they just had to endure her for a little longer before he would be able to have her removed from Hogwarts.

"You believed her?" Harry sneered, his temper rising.

"I did not say that Harry," Snape said, trying to keep patient.

"Yeah, you did," Harry said angrily. "I didn't do anything to earn detention but of course you don't believe that. After all, I'm a magnet for trouble right?" Thoughts of telling the truth about the detentions flew from his mind in his rage.

"Stop putting words in my mouth," Snape snapped. "I am trying to figure out what is going on with you. You have been short tempered with everyone; don't think I haven't noticed the tension amongst you and your friends last night at dinner and this morning at breakfast." He sighed. "I will talk to Umbridge."

"No!" Harry said quickly. Even if he was angry, he wouldn't risk his dad losing his job.

Snape looked at his son suspiciously. "Why? Are you hiding something?"

"I don't need you to fight all my battles for me!" Harry snapped. "Other students don't have their parents talk to their professor's over every detention assigned. I don't need any special treatment!" He was practically yelling at this point. His hand was still hurting and he was still upset about missing the Quidditch try-outs. And to add to the list, his own dad was obviously back to thinking the worst of him.

Snape had been trying to be patient but the blatant disrespect had gone on far enough. "You will lower your voice this instant!" Snape hissed. "You do not talk to me like that, am I understood?"

Harry looked away. "I want to go upstairs and get some homework done before dinner, _sir_."

Snape gritted his teeth. "Go. Perhaps you should take a nap as well in hopes that you will start acting your age!" He turned and stalked away without another word.

Guilt settled in as Harry climbed the stairs. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought remorsefully. He had been lashing out or ignoring everyone since yesterday. Before entering the Tower, he cast the same glamour he used in his third year on his throbbing, sore looking hand.

 **HP**

Snape sat in his sofa chair staring at the fire while he nursed a glass of brandy. He wasn't one to imbibe often but he figured he had earned it today. He had not intended to get into an argument with Harry and he certainly had not meant to make his son think he was taking that toad's side. He had hoped Harry would open up to him as it was obvious something was weighing heavily on the child. He had seen that since the night of the Feast. Unfortunately, they both had tempers although Harry usually wasn't so quick to get angry. He knew the boy was dating Greengrass; perhaps they had had a fight? Or perhaps Finnigan was causing problems for him again. Snape sighed in frustration. He would have to try again to get Harry to talk. Of course, Snape would have to keep a better lid on his own temper. He drummed his fingers on the side of the sofa as he thought. Perhaps talking to Umbridge was a good idea. He didn't care if the staff was supposed to pretend to support her, if she was signaling Harry out to make his life miserable; Snape would put a stop to it. He would wait until she had another detention assigned with a student, be it Harry or someone else. That way he could see if she was making the detentions unbearable and if that would explain his son's attitude.

 **HP**

It was early on Monday morning when Sirius Black entered Fudge's office, curious as to why the Minister of Magic had summoned him. He sat down in the seat Fudge gestured at and looked at the man expectantly.

"How are you Mr. Black?" Fudge asked in a friendly voice.

"I'm fine," Sirius said slowly. "Why did you want to see me?"

"There is a matter I wish to discuss with you," Fudge said as he settled in behind his desk. "I do not believe I properly apologized for your time in Azkaban. It was a most unfortunate thing to have happened and –"

"Why now?" Sirius interrupted. He didn't trust or like Cornelius Fudge and he didn't want to hear fake apologizes. "It's been over a year since you found out I was innocent. Why are you apologizing now?"

"Actually, the Ministry apologized profusely," Fudge said shortly. He remembered the embarrassment it had brought him too. "I felt you deserved a more personal apology. And as I said, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you." He took a deep breath. "I would like to offer you support in becoming the legal guardian over your godson."

Sirius widened his eyes. "What? Harry has already been adopted by Snape."

"Yes, I am aware," Fudge said briskly. "But the boy was supposed to be with you." He reminded Sirius.

 _That's true_ , Sirius thought sadly. If only he hadn't acted so rashly in chasing Pettigrew that night, he would have been able to raise Harry and the child would never have known the abuse the muggles caused him. "Again I have to ask why you are bringing this up over a year after the adoption?"

"You were in no position to take care of Mr. Potter then," Fudge said bluntly. "You needed time to recover from being in Azkaban."

 _I'll never recover fully from that_ , Sirius thought bitterly. He still had nightmares occasionally.

"The issue is you were in no real position to object to Snape adopting Mr. Potter," Fudge continued. "You are now, however."

Sirius stared at Fudge in shock. "I couldn't do that to Harry!" He exclaimed.

Fudge leaned forward. "Mr. Black, James and Lily Potter wanted you to take care of their son, to be his guardian if something happened to them. You can honor their wish now."

"No, I can't." Sirius shook his head. "Harry is happy with Snape." It hurt to say it as Sirius still didn't like Snape but Harry _was_ happy with him. "If I tried to interfere, Harry would never forgive me."

"Ah, but isn't it about what is best for the child? Do you really think Severus Snape is the best person to be a father to the boy?" Fudge raised an eyebrow. "We know his past and I'm sorry, I don't see how he is the best option to raise the boy-who-lived. Not when there is a better option available." He looked pointedly at Sirius.

"Snape has been good to Harry," Sirius said weakly. He couldn't deny that he felt tempted to take Fudge up on his offer and try to get the adoption overturned. After all, Fudge was right. James and Lily had wanted him to take care of Harry and Sirius had failed them, had failed Harry. And now he was being given a chance to make it up to his best friends and to his godson.

"I'm sure he has," Fudge said gently. "But Harry should be with you Mr. Black. I can help you make that happen, if you would like to pursue it." He leaned back in his chair, inwardly smirking. Personally, he could care less if Sirius was the guardian of Potter. All he wanted to do was distract the boy, Snape and Dumbledore so that they would drop the whole, you-know-who- is coming back nonsense. _And it is nonsense_ , he told himself stubbornly. He had already sent Umbridge to the school to try and distract them as well as discredit Potter but Dumbledore was nothing but persistent, owling him almost daily with the plea to take the threat seriously. Fudge was sure that Dumbledore just wanted to make him look incompetent so that he could take over his job. "Let me know once you make up your mind," He said to Sirius.

"I," Sirius shook his head. "I can't do that to Harry." Sirius loved his godson and though part of him was seriously tempted to try and get guardianship, he knew he would lose Harry forever if he tried. Harry truly thought of Snape as his father, a fact that still made Sirius feel slightly nauseous.

"You would welcome Mr. Potter into your home wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would!" Sirius said, offended. "I had hoped that I would be able to give him a home myself, it just didn't work out that way."

Fudge smiled. "So you _are_ interested?"

Sirius was about to say no, that Harry was happy with the way things were but then he hesitated. The truth was, a part of him wanted to jump at the chance to care for Harry. Oh, he got to see him whenever he wanted but the one thing that had kept him going in Azkaban was the fact that he needed to survive for Harry. Well, the knowledge that he was innocent had helped him keep most of his sanity as well. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the satisfied smirk cross Fudge's face.

"Just think it over Mr. Black," Fudge urged. "Just think it over."

 **TBC:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thanks for your interest in this story; if you have time to review I would very much appreciate it! =)**

Harry stomped into Snape's office and threw himself into the chair in front of his dad's desk. Snape raised an eyebrow at the dramatic entrance but didn't say anything. They had both apologized for their tempers the morning following their argument, although Snape was still no closer to finding out what was really bothering the child. He had walked into Umbridge's office while she was giving a second year Hufflepuff detention and the though the child looked bored, all he had been doing was writing lines with his quill. Of course, having to be in that pink invested place would be torture enough, in his opinion.

"We aren't learning defence, and we need to," Harry said finally. "I mean, at least you have been teaching me over the summer but what about everyone else?"

Snape looked at him thoughtfully. Was _this_ the problem? Harry was out of sorts because his friends weren't learning proper defence? With the threat of Voldemort growing stronger, he agreed that the students needed to be as prepared as they could. "True, your classmates do need to learn how to defend themselves and honestly, this is not the time for Hogwarts to have such an inadequate professor." He drummed his fingers on his desk, thinking.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Harry prodded. "Maybe we could go on strike and refuse to go to Defence class until we get a real professor!"

Snape rolled his eyes and snorted. "Your Gryffindor is showing. That is way too obvious and would only cause all of us more problems. You need to do something more…subtle."

Harry gave a mild glare at the insult but then sighed. "So what do we do?" He slumped in his seat.

"What do _you_ do," Snape corrected him. "You have learned much defence over the summer and show remarkable aptitude for the subject."

Harry couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He couldn't help it; it made him feel good and warm when his dad complimented him like that. He supposed it was because of the years he grew up without any compliments given to him that made him cherish them so now. And for his dad to say it even after that horrible argument they had had… "Thanks," He said softly. "So would you teach it?" He asked hopefully.

Snape smirked. "Yes, I'm sure that many students would line up to take another course with me. I know they do not get enough of my pleasant demeanor during potions class."

Harry snickered. "Good point, I suppose. So who then?" Harry tried to think but then noticed his dad giving him a pointed look. His mouth dropped open. "Me? Are you mental?"

"You don't like the idea?" Snape asked curiously. "A lot of the students look up to you and would no doubt love to learn Defence from you. After all, at only thirteen years of age you were able to cast a fully corporal patronus." He pointed out.

"But wouldn't Umbridge get mad?" Harry asked as he thought the idea over.

"Who says she has to know about it?" Snape said with a satisfied smile.

"I'm impressed Dad, that's very sneaky of you," Harry said with a grin.

"I prefer the word cunning," Snape said. "And thank you. We'll just have to find a place where you can hold the lessons undetected. If Umbridge found out, it would verify to her that the Headmaster is starting an army to take over the ministry." He shook his head at the idiocy of Fudge.

"Does she really believe that Dumbledore would do that?" Harry asked in amusement.

"Fudge does apparently," Snape said. "He's becoming more paranoid than Moody."

Harry snickered and leaned back in his chair. "Forming a group is a good idea though I still don't think I'm qualified to teach it."

"You're experiences with the Sorcerer's Stone and Chamber of Secrets also gives you credence to teach the others." Snape pointed out. "Though for the record, I do not condone you getting yourself into those situations."

Harry shrugged. "Someone had to."

"Not children," Snape frowned. He had been upset after both of those events, despite the fact that he had not liked the child as he had been so sure that Harry was just like his father.

"What should we call ourselves? Hmm, maybe the We Hate Umbridge club?" Harry mused. "Defence Association?"

Snape snorted in amusement. "You can call it Dumbledore's Army for all I care. That is what that idiot Fudge fears we are doing anyway." He rolled his eyes at the thought of the man.

Harry sat up straight. "That's brilliant!" He said excitedly. Finally, he could feel like he was actually doing something about that toad. "Maybe this _could_ work…would you help me with lesson plans?"

"If you would like," Snape said casually, though he was quite pleased that his son valued his expertise. It was good to see Harry like this, with a spark back in his eyes. His son had been so dejected lately; perhaps this was all he had needed. "One thing I should mention, while I think this is important it will not excuse the homework in any other of the classes suffering. I will be keeping track and if anyone's grades decline they will not be allowed to take part of the D.A. until the grades improve. This is especially true for you," Snape added. "Understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded that he understood. "Now we need a secret place to hold the meetings. I don't think any of the secret passage ways I know about would be a good place." He said thoughtfully.

"Indeed not," Snape muttered.

Harry snapped his fingers. "I know, the Chamber of Secrets!" He began to laugh at the look on his dad's face. "Kidding, kidding. That wouldn't be safe." He said hastily.

Snape relaxed when he realized Harry had been joking. "No, it would not be." He said firmly. "We will figure out something. First talk to your friends and see who is interested in joining the group. Make sure that they agree to keep it a secret. Also write down what spells you would like to start teaching first and then we will go over them together. All right?"

"All right," Harry agreed happily.

 **HP**

Harry and his friends were occupying one of the tables in the library that was in the back corner of the room. Harry wanted to be as private as possible when he talked about the possibility of starting Dumbledore's Army. He cast a quick look around; making sure no one was close enough to hear them. Deciding not to take any chances, he cast a privacy shield around them.

"So what's going on?" Ron asked.

Now that Harry was about to tell his friends about the D.A., he was nervous. What if no one wanted to do it? Or what if everyone laughed at the idea of Harry teaching it? Harry took a deep breath. "We aren't leaning anything with Umbridge. No one is. And the truth is, Voldemort is trying to return," He made a face at the wince his friends made. "It's just a name guys. Anyway, I was talking to my dad and he had an idea. We form a club where we can learn and practice real defence spells, a club that Umbridge won't know about."

"A secret club from that toad?" Draco grinned. "I'm in!"

"Me too!" Theo said.

"Is it just for us or all the students?"

"Who is going to teach it? Professor Snape?"

"Where are we going to have it?"

"Hold on!" Harry held out his hands. "First, it should be for anyone who wants to learn but will keep it a secret. I don't know where yet, but we'll figure something out. As for teaching, my dad suggested…me." Harry finished with a shrug. "It doesn't have to be me though," He added quickly.

"No, you would be perfect to teach us!" Daphne said excitedly. "You've already been through dangerous situations and you've been learning advanced spells from Professor Snape."

"It's a great idea!" Hermione beamed. She grabbed a parchment and quill and began writing. "A location secret enough that Umbridge won't find us, or students who would want to turn us in for that matter, and we should ask other students who we can trust not to report us, even if they decide not to join. In fact, we'll need a way to ensure that if someone who joins does blab, we'll know about it." She began scribbling furiously.

Ron rubbed his hand together gleefully. "This is going to be great!"

"What should we call our club?" Tracey asked with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Harry chuckled. "My dad thought of a name, only he said it as a joke but I think it fits. The thing Fudge is worried about, why he sent Umbridge here is that he fears the Headmaster is starting an army to fight the ministry. So our name is Dumbledore's Army or the D.A. so no one knows what we are talking about."

"Brilliant," Draco snickered. "I can't believe that idiot Fudge is so stupid to believe Dumbledore is plotting against him."

Harry absentmindedly rubbed his scar. "I guess he won't see the truth until it is too late."

Daphne looked at Harry in concern. "Is your scar bothering you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not right now," He eyes dropped to his other scar on his hand, which the glamour he cast still hid. If he could manage not to get another detention, the scar would hopefully completely fade and wouldn't have to bother with a glamour.

"We need to make a list of people who would be interested in joining and can be trusted not to say anything," Hermione said. "I wish we could ask everyone but…" She hesitated.

Ron snickered. "Yeah, there are definitely people who would tell on us. Zabini for one. McLaggen, Stretton –"

"Seamus," Harry sighed. "Dean too, for that matter. Their best friends and Dean might let it slip."

Daphne reached over and put her hand on Harry's arm, feeling relieved when he smiled at her. He had been acting so odd lately; it was good to see him acting more like himself.

"So we need a place," Harry continued. "The secret passageways won't be big enough and we don't know for sure who else knows about them."

"Maybe the Headmaster would have an idea, he should know all the ins and outs of the castle," Theo suggested.

"He didn't know about all the passageways," Harry pointed out. He paused. "At least I don't think he did. You never know with Dumbledore."

"Who else would know the castle well?" Daphne mused aloud.

"Mr. Filch?" Ron grinned, causing everyone to laugh. "How about the Shrieking Shack?" He suggested.

"It would be too small," Harry said.

"The Forbidden Forest?" Theo offered.

"Not bloody likely!" Ron exclaimed, a horrified look on his face.

Harry couldn't help but grin, knowing exactly what Ron was thinking about. Spiders. "No, that won't work either." He shook his head.

Draco's eyes widened and he snapped his fingers. "The house-elves! I bet they know absolutely everything about this castle!"

"Ooh, good idea," Hermione said. "Although we should offer to pay them for any information they can give –"

"Blimey Hermione," Ron groaned. "Not this again. Why don't you just renew Spew as well?" He asked sarcastically.

"Don't give her any ideas!" Tracey hissed.

"It's not Spew, it is S.P.E.W. It stands for Society for the –"

"Okay, so we'll talk to perspective members and once we have a meeting place, we can start," Harry said quickly, not wanting a fight to break out. He noticed Draco gently touch Hermione's arm and whisper to her, causing her to smile in response. He glanced at Ron to see if he had noticed the intimate exchange but he was busy talking to Theo. He began making a list of spells he could teach, while Hermione, Daphne and Tracey figured out how to make sure members kept the secret and Draco, Ron and Theo made a list of peers to ask. Dumbledore's Army was on its way.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Right now there is nothing I can do about Dolores," Dumbledore sighed as he poured two cups of tea. "Fudge refuses to believe that Voldemort is alive and I believe he thinks I want his job. He's becoming paranoid and sending her here is his way to try and control things." He held out a teacup to Snape.

"She is not teaching the kids to defend themselves and called Harry a liar and makes up reasons to give him detention," Snape said in frustration as he stared down at his tea. "You are the headmaster, how can you not get rid of her?"

"Hmm, I used to be told the same thing about you," Dumbledore teased.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure things will settle down, she probably wants to make a strong impression since she is new," Dumbledore said. "Now, has Harry had anymore dreams or pain in his scar?"

"No," Snape said. "Which is a relief."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes," He agreed. He added an obscene amount of sugar to his tea while Snape watched with some amusement. "With Voldemort getting stronger, I think it best for you to start training Harry in Occlumency," Dumbledore said after taking a sip.

Snape gave a sigh. "Yes, I've been thinking about that. It is a challenging skill to learn, though I am confident Harry can do it. It will be difficult, with the memories he has," he murmured. He would most likely see Harry's childhood, which would be hard on both of them.

"I know," Dumbledore said in understanding. "But there is a connection between Voldemort and Harry's scar and I fear that if Harry does not learn how to occlude, Voldemort will use that connection against him when he returns."

Snape nodded. "I will begin training him in the subject. He has a lot on his plate already with his classes, studying for OWLs, and Quidditch. And now he is busy planning for the D.A."

Dumbledore smiled. He had been quite pleased when Snape had told him about the secret defence lessons and the name of the club. "How are things with Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Snape gave a frustrated sigh. "Something is bothering him, but he won't open up about it. I get the feeling it is more than the students giving him a hard time. I'm hoping that starting the D.A. will help, if all that is bothering him is Umbridge's classes. Of course, it could be the dreams he had during the summer."

"Well then, occlumency may be even more beneficial," Dumbledore said casually.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Very Slytherin of you Albus."

Dumbledore sniffed. "I do not know what you are talking about." His eyes were twinkling with amusement. He held out a dish. "Lemon drop?"

 **HPHPHPHP**

Harry and Daphne were walking through the castle, holding hands as they tried to think of a place to have the D.A. meetings. Harry felt more relaxed than he had in awhile. He had managed to avoid detentions from Umbridge, his hand had finally stopped hurting and he hadn't had any weird dreams or pain in his scar. With planning the D.A., Harry finally felt like he was doing something productive plus it brought him closer to his friends. He knew he had been distant and he was grateful that Daphne especially, hadn't gotten fed up with him and dumped him.

"Too bad we can't cloak an unused classroom," Daphne remarked. "But that would be too risky and would probably be detected."

"We'll find somewhere," Harry said. "Oh, I'll ask Dobby the next time I –"

 _Pop!_

"Harry Potter needs Dobby?" Dobby asked enthusiastically.

"How did you know?" Harry asked with a grin. Dobby was wearing two sweaters and several pairs of mismatched socks.

"Dobby heard his name," Dobby answered happily.

"Daphne and I could use your help," Harry said. He looked around but the floor they were on was deserted. Still he lowered his voice. "We are organizing a Defence club, since Umbridge is not teaching us anything. We need a place to hold it."

"It needs to be a place where our club can meet in secret," Daphne added. "And be large enough to hold a lot of students."

Dobby's eyes widened and bounced excitedly on his feet. "Oh yes! Dobby knows a most perfect place! It is known to us house-elves as the Come and Go Room or as the Room of Requirement!"

"Why is it known as that?" Harry asked curiously.

"It is a room that you only can enter when you have a real need for it. It is not always there but when it is, it always holds the needs of whoever finds it." Dobby said happily. "It is most useful for when some of the other house-elves get drunk on Butterbeer as it holds antidotes and cots to lie down on." He stopped and his eyes widened in horror. "Dobby shouldn't have told you that part!" He began yanking on his ears and both Daphne and Harry each grabbed a thin arm to stop him.

"It's okay Dobby!" Daphne said urgently.

"You're free, remember? You don't have to punish yourself," Harry told him. "It's okay; we won't tell anyone about the Butterbeer." He forced himself not to smile at the thought of drunken house-elves.

Dobby's arms fell and he gave them a sheepish smile. "Dobby still sometimes forgets he is free." He admitted.

"Dobby, this room sounds perfect. Where is it located?" Daphne asked excitedly.

"The seventh floor in the left corridor, across the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry," Dobby told them. "You open the room by walking past it three times thinking about what it is you need and the door will appear."

"Thanks Dobby, you've been a real help," Harry said sincerely.

Dobby beamed. "Yous both is welcome! Dobby won't tell anyone about secret club." _Pop!_

Daphne grinned at Harry. "House elves drunk on Butterbeer?" Both teenagers burst into laughter as they made their way to the seventh floor.

 **TBC: Please Review! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Finally the day of the first meeting of the D.A. had come. Harry was nervous; worried that he would be laughed at for trying to teach despite having gone over a lesson plan with his dad. Hermione was going to speak to the group first, having come up with a way for the members to know when the next meetings were.

The Room of Requirement was perfect; it was equipped with their needs just like Dobby had said. There was more than enough space to practice and bookshelves that held helpful books like _Self-Defensive Spellwork_ and _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_. There was even a shelf of Dark Detectors for them to use.

"This is so brilliant!" Ron said as he looked around.

"It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back," Draco commented with satisfaction.

Harry watched as the room got fuller with students. There were some from each House, including Slytherin. Most were the younger years, like Astoria, who hadn't gotten caught up in feuding and there a couple of older years that Draco and Theo had vouched for. He began to feel more nervous. "Oh Merlin," He whispered.

Daphne heard him and grabbed his hand. "It'll be fine and you'll be great," Daphne said quietly. "We're here with you."

Hermione had been having everyone who entered the room sign a parchment so she could keep track of who was joining. She had also secretly charmed the parchment so that if anyone spoke of their club to a non-member, it would be known. She handed the parchment to Draco and stood in front of the group. "Welcome everyone," She said with a smile. "Before Harry starts, I wanted to hand out these." She held out a box.

"Galleons?" Fred Weasley asked curiously.

"Well, fake galleons," Hermione said. "You see the numerals that are surrounding the edge of the coins? On real Galleons that's their serial number but on these fake ones, the numbers will change to show the time and date of the next meeting." She began handing them out. "And remember, these meetings are a secret. If you choose to not stay a member of the D.A., that's okay. But we still expect you to keep quiet."

"These are pretty brilliant," Anthony Goldstein, a Ravenclaw, commented as he looked at the Galleon. "I'm surprised you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw."

"I almost was," Hermione replied as she finished handing out the fake coins. She missed the admiring look Anthony was giving her, but Draco had noticed and was scowling at the Ravenclaw.

Harry cleared his throat and stepped forward, aware that all eyes were now on him. "So, obviously we are learning nothing from Umbridge." Snorts of amusement came from the crowd. "The Ministry doesn't want us learning how to defend ourselves because they are afraid, Fudge is afraid, because he doesn't want to believe Voldemort is returning." He paused as everyone winced at the name. "By being afraid of his name you are giving him power over you," Harry said softly. "It's just a name he made up for himself."

There was unease murmuring throughout the crowd when suddenly a voice spoke out.

"Voldemort!" Astoria said loudly with a brave look on her face. She was sitting with Tabitha and Neville. The tension dropped in the room and several people laughed.

Harry grinned and nodded at her. "Good job." He cleared his throat. "I'll teach you what I've learned. I've had to learn some spells sooner because…well, I've faced Voldemort several times and I want to be ready when I face him again. I want all of you to be ready."

"But we're just students," A voice called out from a second year Hufflepuff.

"So? Didn't every great wizard in history start out as nothing more than what we are now? Students?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "If they could do it, why can't we?" He looked at his friends and at their encouraging nods, began the first lesson.

"The disarming charm is an extremely useful spell for removing an object from an enemy's grasp," Harry began. "It's ideal for duals, to make your opponent drop their wand. It saved Ron and I our second year from being obliviated by Lockhart. Um, for those who weren't here yet, Lockhart was our DADA professor and –"

"A complete moron!" Ron chuckled.

Harry grinned. "He was, but the one thing he was actually good at was Obliviation charms. I was able to disarm him thanks to my…to Professor Snape. He had demonstrated that charm earlier in the year. So, I think it's a good one to start with. Go ahead and pair up."

Harry waited while everyone found a partner. He noticed Hermione and Draco had paired up and Ron was watching them with a slightly irritated expression before Lavender walked up to him, causing the red-head's expression to relax. Theo and Tracey partnered up and he saw Daphne walk up to Neville, who was standing with Astoria and Tabitha. It looked like Astoria didn't know which one of her friends to partner with.

"Want to be partners Neville?" Daphne asked with a friendly smile.

"Sure," Neville said shyly.

"All right, so the spell is Expelliarmus and the wand movement is like this," Harry demonstrated the movement slowly. He turned. "Hey Draco, raise your wand and do the movement."

Draco raised his wand and –

"Expelliarmus!" A jet of red light sprung from Harry's wand, and Draco's wand flew in the air and clattered to the ground behind him, causing laughter from everyone.

Draco glared at Harry as he retrieved his wand. "Gee, thanks Potter."

Harry swallowed a laugh. "Sorry mate. I didn't think you'd mind helping with a demonstration."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Can we just get on with –"

"Expelliarmus!" Once again Draco's wand flew out of his hand, though not as high in the air as before.

"Good job Hermione!" Harry said with a chuckle.

Draco picked up his wand. "This is becoming annoying." He narrowed his eyes at Hermione, who was staring at him with an innocent expression. "Don't even try that look, I know you too well."

Hermione laughed. "I couldn't resist." She winked at him.

Harry shook his head in amusement as he walked around the room, offering help to anyone who was having trouble. He stopped by Neville and Daphne just as the Neville tried to disarm Daphne.

"Ah, Expelliarmus!" Neville's voice was slightly shaky and his wand movement was wrong. Instead of disarming Daphne, his own wand flew into the air.

With his seeker reflexes, Harry caught it. He handed it back to Neville.

"Sorry," Neville looked crestfallen.

"No worries, that's why we are practicing," Harry said in an encouraging voice. "Try again. Keep the wand movement precise."

Harry continued walking around, noticing a girl with long dark blonde hair partnered with Ginny performing the spell correctly. "Good job, um," He didn't know her name.

"Luna Lovegood," The girl responded in a dreamy voice.

"She's in my year, a Ravenclaw," Ginny said, twirling her wand. She stared at Harry. "Why isn't Dean here? Or Seamus?"

"Seamus and I aren't really getting on well," Harry said with a sigh. "I don't know if we can trust him not to tell a professor about the D.A., and Dean is his best friend so…"

Ginny gave him a mild glare. "They need to learn this too. Yeah, Seamus is being a git about you but Dean isn't."

"She wants her boyfriend here," Luna interjected with a vacant smile.

"He's not," Ginny blushed. "Dean would know if Seamus would tell but I really don't think he would. He might be against you but he wouldn't want the rest of his friends in trouble."

Harry nodded. "All right. I'll talk to Dean and see what he thinks, okay?"

Ginny looked surprised but pleased. "Okay."

Harry continued walking; stopping here and there to help a fellow student and when they concluded for the day everyone was in good spirits.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Harry kept his word and spoke to Dean who had been excited to join the D.A., but had agreed that it would be best if Seamus stayed out of the loop for the time being. Seamus had been hanging around McLaggen and his cronies and was getting his head filled with lies about Harry, Dean had explained. Dean was confident his friend would come around but until then, it was better not to risk the D.A. getting found out.

For the second meeting of the D.A., Harry wanted to review with the students who were still struggling with the Expelliarmus spell before moving on. "Hmm, if only we had a dummy or something," He mused. His eyes widened when suddenly as a mechanical dummy suddenly moved from the wall. Harry hadn't even noticed it there before…

"Why does it look funny?" Ron asked as the students crowded around in front of it.

Harry looked at it thoughtfully. He knew what it was supposed to represent, he had been shown what a death eater wore by his dad during his summer training. "It is a mechanical death eater dummy," Harry said. "They wear all black with hoods and masks like that."

"Ugh," Ron shuddered as did most of the students.

Harry didn't blame them, it was creepy. The silver mask had snake like slits for its eyes and a mouth grate. The dummy also had a wand; apparently the room once again had known what they needed.

Harry pointed his wand at the dummy, which began to raise its own wand in response. "Expelliarmus!" The dummy's wand flew out of its hand. "Okay, line up!"

After everyone had taken a couple of turns with the dummy, they moved on. The next spell Harry decided to show them was the stunning spell. Pillows were strewn on the floor so the stunned student didn't get hurt when they fell.

"This spell is extremely useful, it's basically a wizard's bread and butter," Harry said. "Make sure when you practice that you have enough pillows behind you for if you get stunned. Now, who can I demonstrate on?" He grinned. "Ron? You don't mind, right?"

Ron made a face but moved to the center of the room. He heard Fred and George chuckling and threw them a glare. "Oh, shut it," He mumbled. "Go on Harry."

"Stupefy!" Harry incanted and watched as Ron was hit and thrown backwards a bit, landing on the pillows.

"Wicked!" Fred and George grinned.

Harry walked over to Ron. "The spell will wear off eventually but the there is a counter-spell," Harry said. He pointed his wand at Ron. "Rennervate."

Ron opened his eyes and got up. "Well, that was fun," He joked.

Harry patted Ron on the back and faced the group. "Ready to try? Pair up and take turns casting."

Harry once again walked around the room, watching and helping as the new spell was practiced. He had just finished showing a younger year the wand movement when he was suddenly struck with the spell himself. When he came to, Astoria was kneeling next to him with panic on her face.

"Harry, I'm so sorry! I meant to cast it at Neville but I got distracted," Astoria looked like she wanted to cry. She had been watching and laughing as the Weasley twins kept 'pretending' to miss casting each other and casting stupefy on Ron over and over.

"It's okay Astoria," Harry said hastily as he got up, not wanting her to cry. He knew she was sensitive kid. "Despite, um, missing your target there was a lot of power behind the spell. Good job."

Astoria's eyes brightened and she smiled. "Really? Thanks Harry!" She returned to Neville who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Harry chuckled to himself as he went to observe Daphne and Tracey, who were partnered up today.

Daphne's eyes were dancing with amusement. "You okay Professor? It looked like you…fell," She said teasingly.

Harry snorted and then gave her a mock glare. "Manners Miss. Greengrass, unless you would like a detention?" He imitated his dad's voice almost to perfection.

"Detention? Hmm..." Daphne gazed at him and winked, causing Harry to blush.

"Would you two lovebirds quit flirting? Some of us are trying to learn," Tracey called with a smirk.

"You're right, so sorry Tracey. Stupefy!" Daphne lowered her wand and turned back to Harry. "You were saying?" She asked innocently.

Harry shook his head and grinned. "Are you trying to distract me from teaching?"

"Maybe," Daphne reached out and grabbed his hand. "I've missed you." She shrugged, looking a little embarrassed.

Harry felt guilt settle in his stomach. Between worrying about Voldemort, Umbridge's detentions, homework and planning his teaching lessons he and Daphne hardly spent time just the two of them. His dad had also mentioned teaching him a new skill, which would take up even more of his time. He also knew he had been distant with everyone lately, as well as short tempered. It was a wonder she hadn't gotten completely fed up with him. "I'm sorry," He said sincerely. "It's my fault, I've been a pain."

Daphne sighed. "I don't mean to sound like one of those girls who have to have her boyfriend around her all the time. I've been busy too with preparing for OWLs and prefect duties. I just feel like we haven't really talked in awhile and I miss it." She flushed. _I sound pathetic_ , she thought wryly. She didn't know how to say what she meant. She knew something was bothering Harry, something was wrong. She hated feeling distant from him, she had felt a connection with him since the first time he sat at the Slytherin table. But she also knew Harry had a lot on his plate with the threat of Voldemort returning. She didn't want to add to his worries and make him feel worse.

"Uh, guys? Are you going to wake Tracey anytime soon?" Draco looked amused.

"Oops!" Daphne dashed over to her friend and cast Rennervate.

"That wasn't nice Daphne," Tracey complained as she stood up. "I wasn't ready."

"Well, to be fair you can't expect a warning when someone tries to curse you right?" Daphne asked lightly, though an apologetic look was on her face.

Tracey looked thoughtful. "True," She agreed as she watched Daphne return to Harry's side and she quickly raised her wand. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Harry yelled and the spell hit the protective shield he had cast in front of him and Daphne.

"Nice one!" Draco said as several students around them clapped.

Harry looked around. "For those who haven't learned that yet, obviously that is a shielding charm. I'll demonstrate again and then you guys can practice shielding yourselves from the stunning spell. Draco, cast a spell at me."

Draco's eyes lit up. "Gladly!" He moved in front of Harry. "Scared Potter?" He smirked, remembering the dueling club from second year.

"You wish," Harry grinned, struck by how much things had changed since then. He easily shielded himself from the jelly-brain jinx Draco sent his way. He glared at the blonde Slytherin. "That wouldn't have been funny if my shield hadn't held, Malfoy."

"I beg to differ," Draco said with a snicker. "And I knew your shield would be perfect."

Harry rolled his eyes and instructed everyone to practice the shielding charm. Everyone was working hard and it made Harry feel happy and proud. In fact if this kept up, the D.A. would know even more defensive spells than if they had had a competent Defense professor. In a way, it was thanks to that toad Umbridge. Harry smirked at the thought.

 **TBC:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you to those who review, I appreciate the encouragement! =)**

Harry settled himself on the sofa in his and Snape's quarters, waiting for his new lesson on Occlumency to start.

Snape stood in front of him. "How has the D.A. been?"

Harry grinned. "Really good. Everyone seems to enjoy it and they are learning a lot. Thanks for helping me with the lesson plans."

Snape nodded, pleased. "You're welcome." He crossed his arms. "Now, the Headmaster has mentioned how your scar appears to have some sort of connection with Voldemort."

Harry shivered internally at the thought of a connection of any kind with that creature.

"As Voldemort grows stronger, so could the connection and our fear is that it could be used to hurt you," Snape continued. "So you need to learn to block him out of your mind which brings us to Occlumency. It is the magical defence of the mind against anyone attempting to enter. It is an obscure branch of magic but it is highly useful. It is how I was able to spy."

"You protected your real thoughts?" Harry asked, looking interested.

"My true thoughts and emotions, yes." Snape said. "Voldemort was a legilimens; he would check his followers' thoughts often to make sure that he could trust them. I had to be prepared on a moment's notice as one never knew when he would delve into your mind."

"Sounds so dangerous," Harry murmured. "What if you had been found out?"

"I wouldn't be standing here right now," Snape said bluntly. He smiled softly at the wince Harry gave. "The reason I made a good spy was because I already was an expert Occlumens. I had no problem burying my real thoughts and making fake ones that Voldemort could see."

"It sounds difficult," Harry said. "I doubt I could do that." He sounded defeated.

"You won't know until you try," Snape pointed out. "I am not expecting you to master Occlumency right away, it will take time. The point of this is to help you clear your mind so that you are less vulnerable to Voldemort."

Harry nodded his understanding.

"When I attempt to use legilimency on you, you need to be aware that I will likely see things as you learn to block me out." Snape said carefully.

"See things?"

"I may see your childhood," Snape said gently. "When I legitimize you, the memories you most want to protect will likely be at the front of your mind. I wanted to warn you before we start."

Harry froze. Snape seeing his pathetic childhood would be bad enough, but what about the detentions with Umbridge? He couldn't let his dad see that, at least not until Umbridge left Hogwarts. He bit his lip. "All…all right," He said nervously.

"We will start slow," Snape assured him. "I would not simply invade your mind without you having an idea of what to do."

Harry relaxed. "Okay, good."

"An important part of learning to Occlude is in trusting the one teaching you," Snape said suddenly.

Harry looked at him in confusion. "I trust you Dad," He said _. I trust you but I have to protect you as well,_ he thought. Now he just had to hide that fact from his dad. What was it he had said? Bury the memories you don't want known. _Or hide them away in a cupboard like the Dursley's did me_ , he thought bitterly.

"When I enter your mind, I want you to make it blank, empty." Snape said as he summoned a book from his office. "You have to let go of all emotion, of anything that can be used against you. Anything that makes you happy, sad, or angry can be used against you if the wrong person learns about it." He handed Harry the book he had summoned. "Read the first two chapters and then we will continue. If you have questions, do not hesitate to ask."

Harry looked at the book, _Learning to Shield Your Mind_ , and nodded. "Okay," He said as he settled back on the sofa and began reading.

Snape sat in an armchair, reading a potion's journal while he waited for Harry to finish his reading. He wasn't planning on doing too much for the first lesson as he didn't want to overwhelm Harry, but he did plan to enter his mind at least once so that Harry could feel what it was like.

Harry finished his reading and then he and Snape stood in the middle of the room so that Snape could enter his mind. Harry tried to remember what he had read and braced himself for the mental attack. He'd rather Snape see anything but Umbridge's detentions.

"Ready? Legilimens!"

 _He was being thrown against the wall by Uncle Vernon as he tried to grab his Hogwarts letter; he was seeing the Hogwarts for the first time, Aunt Petunia was glaring at him with hatred in her eyes as he cleaned the living room, Uncle Vernon was backhanding him…_

Harry realized he was on his knees, gasping for breath. He hadn't been able to do anything; once the memories started all he could do was watch helplessly. Merlin, he had almost forgotten what it was like living with the Dursley's.

Snape knelt down beside him. "Are you all right?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," Harry said glumly. "I froze; I couldn't even try to shut you out."

"It was your first try; mainly I just wanted you to feel what it was like." Snape said as he helped Harry up. "You will need to attempt to shut me out during our next lesson, however."

"I know," Harry said. "Um, did you want to try it again?" He asked nervously.

Snape shook his head. "No, this was enough for our first lesson," He said. "Take the book with you and continue reading. Also, before you go to sleep each night, I want to practice clearing your mind."

Harry nodded his understanding as he sat back down on the sofa. At least nothing showing the detentions had come up, this time anyway.

"Your uncle," Snape started to say, anger in his voice. "Well, we've already discussed how despicable your aunt and uncle are. Hitting you like that…" Snape trailed off.

Harry gave a short laugh. "That time was after I had accidently blown up Aunt Marge. I ran away after that but Fudge sent me back." There was a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"Fudge is an idiot and completely worthless," Snape practically growled. He took a moment to get his own emotions under control. Seeing the boy he considered his son treated in such a way made his blood boil. "I'm sorry that these lessons will force you to re-visit those times in your life," He said softly.

"It's – I'm okay," Harry said. He shrugged and gave a small grin. "It all worked out, my life is so much better now with new friends and everything. I have you." He said simply and sincerely.

A hint of a smile came over Snape's face. "That you do," He agreed.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Draco and Hermione walked up to their group of friends, who were sitting near the Great Lake, both snickering.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked from where he was sitting with Lavender. For once, he didn't feel bothered by seeing Draco and Hermione together.

"We just heard that Umbridge will be inspecting the other professor's classes this week," Draco chuckled.

Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement. Oh, now this was something he wanted to see.

"Seriously?" Daphne grinned.

Ron rubbed his hands together in glee. "I think this is the first time I will be looking forward to potions class."

 **HPHPHPHP**

Snape didn't acknowledge Umbridge when he entered the potions classroom. He avoided looking in the corner where she stood with a clipboard and immediately started class. "Today you will be completing your Strengthening Solution potions. As a reminder for those who have trouble retaining information," Snape said sarcastically. "Who can tell me what a Strengthening Solution does?" He gazed around the class. "Mr. Finnigan?"

Seamus darted his eyes around, as if hoping to find the answer. "Um, well, it makes you stronger," He offered in a small voice.

Snape sneered at the nervous looking Gryffindor. "Do you not remember our last class? Did you not do the reading over the weekend? Or perhaps you enjoy showing your idiocy? Five points from Gryffindor for such a simple and obvious answer."

Seamus's face turned red and he turned and glowered at Harry.

"Mr. Finnigan, the front of the class is this way," Snape snapped. "Another five points from Gryffindor."

Seamus slouched in his seat as his housemates glared at him.

"Miss. Greengrass, can you tell us what a Strengthening Solution does?"

"The potion will temporarily increase the drinker's ability to absorb his or hers enemies' casts without being harmed," Daphne answered.

"Correct, five points to Slytherin," Snape nodded.

"Hem, hem."

Harry noticed his Dad's face darken slightly but he still did not acknowledge Umbridge. He continued asking questions before instructing them to begin brewing. "Have your cauldrons set to simmer and start extracting the juice from your pomegranates. Do _not_ add them to your potion yet, doing so at the wrong time would be disastrous." He leveled a warning look in Neville's direction, causing the boy to pale slightly.

"Hem, hem."

Snape began walking around, observing his students work. "I said to simmer, not boil. Turn down the heat," He said to Crabbe. He kept walking, ignoring Umbridge who was still clearing her throat. "You are supposed to extract the juice; you may want to scoop the seeds out Miss. Brown."

"Professor Snape?" Umbridge stepped forward.

Snape sighed, turned towards her and simply raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you received the notice that I would be inspecting your class today," Umbridge said in her girlish voice.

Snape just stared at her.

Harry bit his lip as he watched the exchange, loving how his dad wouldn't even consider Umbridge important enough to speak to. He finished mashing up his pomegranate to get all the juice he could, still watching the exchange between the adults.

Umbridge smiled at Snape sweetly. "Now, you had first applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position correct?"

Snape clenched his fists slightly. "Yes."

"Yet you were unsuccessful?" Umbridge asked in mock sympathy.

" _Obviously_ …" Snape drawled out. "Unless this looks like Defense class to you?" He asked sarcastically.

Ron snickered loudly then yelped when Snape casually smacked him over the head with a book. Harry put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. He could tell that it hadn't actually hurt as his dad had not done it hard but Ron still had a put upon look on his face.

"Don't worry, I doubt he could hurt anything," Draco whispered with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up," Ron hissed.

"It would seem most of your students have advanced skills for which you are to be commended for." Umbridge continued. "However…"

Several students watched eagerly as Umbridge continued to smile at the glowering potions professor. "I do wonder if this potion is a suitable lesson for the students," She said. "I am not sure if the Ministry would approve."

"This potion has been part of my lessons since I started teaching, if the Ministry had a problem with it I assume they would have said something years ago," Snape said in a bored voice. "Now, if you do not mind I have a class to supervise. Especially as I see a student about to add their pomegranate juice even though it is not time to yet!"

"Oops," Harry stopped just in time, smiling sheepishly at his dad. He set his juice aside and began the next step which was measuring out the salamander blood.

"Perhaps a detention or a zero for the day would help him to remember to focus on his work," Umbridge suggested helpfully.

"Good day Professor," Snape said dismissively, turning his back on her.

Umbridge made a show of making notes on her clipboard before exiting the classroom.

Snape paused by Harry. "I suggest you pay attention to your potion Mr. Potter." He warned.

"Yes sir," Harry said, feeling bad for almost making such a bad mistake. He couldn't help it though, seeing Umbridge treated so disdainfully had been very satisfying. He caught his dad's eye and offered a small apologetic smile which turned into a full-fledged grin when Snape gave a slight smile back.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Harry woke up with a shout, his hand over his scar which was burning painfully.

"Harry?" Draco groggily lifted his head, his eyes widening in alarm when he saw his friend in distress. "Harry!"

"What's wrong with him?" Theo asked as he got out of bed.

"Ahh!" Harry practically screamed, holding his head. This was the worst his scar had hurt.

Crabbe and Goyle had woken up as well and were watching with alarm. "What's going on?" Crabbe asked nervously.

Draco went over to Harry and tried to pull his hand away from his forehead. When he caught a glimpse of the scar being a vivid red, he paled. "Theo, stay with him. I'm getting Professor Snape!" He ordered, hurrying out of the room.

Theo sat next to his friend. "It will be okay Harry," He said worriedly. When he noticed that Harry was starting to claw at his scar, he grabbed his hand. "No Harry, you're making it worse."

"I need…my dad," Harry gasped. His dad needed to know that the dreams were back.

"Draco's getting him," Theo assured him.

"How can we sleep with him making all that noise?" Goyle complained.

"Cast that silence thing on him," Crabbe suggested.

Goyle brightened and grabbed his wand. "Good idea." He looked at Crabbe. "Uh, do you know how to cast it?"

Crabbe rubbed his head. "Um…no."

Theo gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Don't worry, I do," He pointed his wand at the two clueless Slytherins. "Silencio!" He smirked in satisfaction as Crabbe and Goyle tried to speak but no sound came out.

Draco returned with Professor Snape who quickly went to Harry's side. "Harry, drink this," He said urgently, putting the vial containing a pain reliever to Harry's lips. "Come on," He said.

Harry gulped down the vial, feeling a twinge of relief but not as much as he had hoped. His eyes were watering from the pain and he looked at his dad. "Still hurts," He whispered.

Snape looked concerned and took out another vial of pain reliever from his pocket. "Drink this one too," He said, worried that one vial had not been enough. He would have to work on a better pain reliever for Harry; he couldn't stand seeing his son in such pain.

"I – dream, need to tell you," Harry gasped. He downed the second vial and finally felt significant relief from the pain.

Snape narrowed his eyes when he noticed Crabbe and Goyle standing by the door. "Get out," He snarled, not wanting to risk them hearing anything about Harry's dreams. He turned his attention back to Harry once they had left.

"Will he be okay?" Draco asked quietly.

Snape nodded as Harry began breathing normally. "Yes," He said. "Thank you for alerting me. Do you mind giving us a moment?"

"No problem sir," Draco said as he and Theo left the room.

"How is your scar now?" Snape asked.

"Much better," Harry said, reaching up to touch his scar. "It stings but nothing like before."

Snape pulled his hand away and began to open a jar. He gently began to rub the numbing cream into the vivid red scar. "So it has started up again?"

Harry relaxed further as the cream did its job to numb his scar. "Yeah," He said with a sigh. "It had been awhile so I was hoping…" He trailed off. He'd hoped it meant Voldemort wasn't getting any help.

"I know, so was I," Snape said. "Are you alright now?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry your sleep was disturbed," He said. "Merlin, I woke up everyone." He flushed.

"It is fine, your friends were only worried for you," Snape said.

Harry took a deep breath. "The dream…he was laughing and it appeared like he was in a house. It was dark though so it was hard to tell. And…I think he was talking to someone."

"Do you know what he was saying?" Snape asked, keeping his voice calm.

"Um," Harry tried to remember. "He didn't look right but he's something and he laughed a horrible laugh…he said soon," Harry remembered with a shudder.

"Soon?" Snape grew even more worried. He would need to talk to Albus immediately but he first wanted to make sure Harry was okay. He reached his arm out and pulled Harry to him, letting the teenager rest his head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to worry. He's obviously not fully restored to power yet and you are safe here and at home. He cannot get to you."

"Except through my scar," Harry mumbled.

"We are working on that as well," Snape said soothingly.

Harry nodded and yawned, his eyes starting to close. "Thanks Dad," He mumbled as Snape laid him back down on his bed and covered him with his comforter. Exhaustion from his nightmare and ingesting two pain relievers had him sound asleep within seconds.

Snape stared down at his son, feeling worried. _You don't deserve this_ , he thought sadly. He knew one thing for sure; he would do whatever it took to protect his son.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"I'm really sorry I woke you guys up," Harry said to Draco and Theo as they went downstairs.

"Don't be sorry, we're just glad you are feeling better," Draco said.

"I should apologize to Crabbe and Goyle too," Harry sighed. "They kept throwing us dirty looks when we got up but at least they didn't say anything."

"Stop, you don't have to apologize for a nightmare," Draco said in exasperation as they waited in the common room for Daphne and Tracey.

"Maybe I should use a silencing charm at night," Harry mused out loud.

Theo's eyes suddenly widened. "Oops, I forgot to take the silencing charm off of Crabbe and Goyle!"

Draco began laughing. "Seriously? That's brilliant!"

"You really put a silencing charm on them?" Harry began to grin.

"They were being very annoying," Theo shrugged. "I meant to take it off…"

Harry, Draco and Theo were laughing when the girls joined them. "What's so funny?" Daphne asked with a smile.

Theo pointed to where Crabbe and Goyle were gesturing wildly to Blaise, who looked annoyed at their antics.

"Stop doing that, what is your problem?" Blaise griped, turning his back on them.

"I guess I better fix it," Theo snickered as he walked across the room.

"Fix what?" Tracey asked.

"Oh, Theo cast a silencing charm on them in the middle of the night," Draco snickered.

Daphne laughed. "Were they snoring or something?"

"Um," Draco hesitated and glanced at Harry. "Yeah, that's it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, it was because of me. I had a nightmare and woke everyone up."

"They were being rude about it," Theo said as he rejoined the group. "Before I removed the spell, I told them that if they spoke of your nightmare to anyone I would do a lot worse to them then a silencing charm."

"Thanks," Harry laughed. He really had the best friends.

Daphne grabbed Harry's hand as the group headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. "The nightmare, was it of you-know-who?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," Harry sighed. "I woke up screaming because my scar felt like it was on fire." He admitted with some embarrassment. "My dad had to come to give me a pain reliever. Actually, two pain relievers."

"Two?" Daphne repeated. Harry would have had to be in a lot of pain if one pain reliever was not enough. She squeezed his hand. "Oh Harry. You aren't in pain still are you?"

"No, I don't feel any pain at all. Just the usual humiliation," Harry quipped.

"There is no need to, you can't control having a nightmare," Daphne said gently. "So…does this mean…"

"He's getting stronger and he's happy about something," Harry told her.

Daphne took an intake of breath. "That's not good," She murmured. She stopped walking and turned to face Harry, taking hold of his other hand. "You're not alone. Whatever happens, whenever it happens, you won't face it alone."

Harry looked at the determination in her eyes and smiled softly. "I know that," He said. "Thank you."

 **TBC:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

"Any more dreams about you-know-who?" Ron asked quietly as he, Harry and Hermione walked to the Tower after their last class of the day.

"No…at least nothing like the one I had two days ago," Harry said, almost shuddering as he remembered how his scar had hurt. "I did have a dream of an old looking house…dark and gloomy. I didn't see or hear anyone so it probably isn't related to Voldemort." He shrugged.

"Does your scar ache?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No," Harry replied, though now that he thought about it, it did prickle a bit when he woke up. "Maybe I should tell my dad anyway," He said, feeling foolish for not doing so right away. They had another session of Occlumency scheduled for that evening, he would tell him then.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I think you should."

Ron visibly shuddered. "I hate that he is trying to come back." He said as they turned a corner and headed for the staircase.

"Oh, here we go again."

The trio turned to see McLaggen glaring at them. "You really are desperate for attention, aren't you Potter? Just give it a rest."

"How about you just stay out of our conversation?" Harry suggested.

McLaggen smirked at him. "I don't take orders from slimy snakes who are obsessed with You-Know-Who. You wish he was back don't you?"

Harry felt his face turn red with anger. "Wish he was back?" He hissed. "He killed my parents!"

"Your parents would probably be ashamed of you for being in Slytherin and being adopted by Snape!" McLaggen yelled. "You're a disgrace and everyone is finally starting to see it!"

The comment about his parents pushed Harry over the edge. Umbridge's cruelty, the threat of Voldemort returning, and the bullying was all too much. He didn't bother with his wand; he simply lunged at McLaggen and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Don't ever talk about my parents again. Ever. Understand?" He pushed him back and McLaggen stumbled back into a wall.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry shut his eyes and sighed as he heard Umbridge approach.

"Such shameful behavior!" Umbridge scolded.

"Professor, McLaggen was bullying him and saying mean things about his parents," Hermione objected.

"Stay out of this Miss. Granger," Umbridge snapped. "Detention Mr. Potter and I think a ban from Quidditch for the year will teach you a lesson as well." She said almost gleefully. She had been waiting to administer this particular punishment, knowing it would really hurt the boy. She grinned at the shocked and angry look on Potter's face.

McLaggen smirked.

"What? You can't do that!" Ron said, looking horrified.

"I assure you I can," Umbridge gave a mean smile. "I have permission from the Ministry to handle this school any way I see fit. Tonight after dinner Mr. Potter," She said as she walked away.

"I wouldn't look so smug McLaggen," Ron said angrily. "We have a game against Ravenclaw coming up and I'm going to tell our housemates the reason we don't have our best seeker is because of you!"

McLaggen's grin faded somewhat. He shrugged. "Your sister is the reserve seeker. She's pretty good isn't she?"

"You are so hateful! Just stay away from Harry, all right?" Hermione said with a glare.

McLaggen rolled his eyes and walked away.

 **HP**

Sirius walked through the halls of Hogwarts, memories of his own school days swimming through his head. _The Marauders_ , Sirius thought fondly. Well, except for Pettigrew. He didn't want to remember how he had believed that rat was a friend. After meeting with Fudge, Sirius had wanted to see Harry and be reassured that his godson was happy, that there was no reason to try getting custody. He knew it would be futile anyway. Harry had made his decision over a year ago.

"Sirius Black, do my eyes deceive me?" Minerva smiled as she saw her former student walking towards her.

"Professor McGonagall," Sirius grinned. "It's been awhile. I've come to repeat my seventh year. What do you say, can I be Head Boy?" He teased.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Merlin forbid. As fond as I am of you, seven years was more than enough." She smirked.

"Oi!" Sirius pretended to look offended for a moment and then grinned. "Do you know where Harry is? Thought I would pay him a visit. I know it is almost dinner time so I won't stay long."

Minerva's smile faded. "Perhaps a visit from you would be good."

"Why?" Sirius asked worriedly. "Is he okay?"

Minerva sighed. "I don't know what is wrong with him. He has been temperamental at times with his friends, snapping at professors, and arguing with Severus. He's also on the bad side of Dolores Umbridge yet won't simply bite his tongue around her." Her voice was filled with frustration. She had just found out about the detention and Quidditch ban for fighting and was furious at Harry's inability to stay out of trouble. She had just come from speaking to Harry about his behavior and telling him how disappointed she was in him and how he had let both of his Quidditch teams down. The boy had simply mumbled an apology and said he was going to take a walk on the grounds before dinner.

"Maybe having Snape adopt him wasn't the best idea then," Sirius suggested with a frown. "There's no reason for the kid not to be happy."

"Honestly Sirius, I do not believe it is anything Severus did," Minerva said in disapproval. "He's confused about Harry's attitude as well."

"Harry's attitude has always been fine," Sirius insisted. "It must be Snape." He scowled when Minerva simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Let go of the past once and for all," Minerva said. "Severus is a good father to Harry. Now, why don't you make yourself useful and see if Harry will open up to you?"

"Where is he?"

"Taking a walk outside," Minerva answered curtly.

Sirius nodded and turned to leave.

 **HP**

Harry was glumly staring at the lake, watching the squid float lazily around as he thought about the scolding McGonagall had given him. She didn't even want to hear his side; she had just gone all mental at him! Harry scowled as he remembered how livid she had looked when talking about the Quidditch ban. _It's not fair_ , Harry thought angrily. He pulled at the grass beside him absently. Now he had another detention with the toad and then Occlumency after that. How was he going to hide that from his dad?

He was suddenly startled by a big black dog running up to him. He grinned when he realized it was Sirius. "Padfoot!" He laughed as the dog jumped on him. He shook his head in amusement as the dog ran in circles around him, wagging his tail and barking before transforming.

"Hey pup," Sirius grinned, plopping down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I just wanted to visit you. I ran into McGonagall and she said you were having a hard time. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Harry lied with a shrug.

"She mentioned your defence teacher," Sirius continued.

"She's a toad and we all hate her," Harry said bitterly.

Sirius grinned a little. "A toad huh? You mentioned in your last letter she didn't believe you needed to learn defence?"

"All we do is read out of a useless book," Harry complained. "We aren't learning anything but dad and Dumbledore say we have to put up with her." He didn't mention the D.A., not wanting to risk anyone overhearing them even though he didn't see anyone around.

"Can't you just ignore her?" Sirius asked lightly, though he noted the tense tone when Harry had mentioned Snape.

"She's hard to ignore," Harry muttered. "She practically assigns me detentions for breathing."

"Hmm, like Snape used to?" Sirius snorted. He cleared his throat at Harry's glare. "Sorry. I just hate seeing you unhappy pup." _And apparently Snape isn't doing anything about it_ , Sirius thought angrily. He ignored the voice in his head that told him he didn't know what he would do differently.

"I know," Harry sighed. "She banned me from Quidditch." He complained.

Sirius's eyes widened. "What? Can she do that? Merlin, what did you even do?"

"McLaggen was bullying me again and I shoved him into a wall," Harry admitted.

"Oh," Sirius frowned. "You've written to me about him right? You've had incidents with him before?"

 _Incidents?_ Harry snorted to himself. "Yeah."

"A ban is pretty harsh though," Sirius commented. "Maybe you could talk to Dumbledore about it?"

Harry shook his head. "He's letting Umbridge do what she wants. He says he'll be able to get rid of her sooner if we just let her do whatever," He rolled his eyes. _Let her carve up students as long as it makes her happy…_ Harry felt his temper spike up again. "I hate her! And I can't even tell my dad that she…I mean; he just says to put up with her like Dumbledore says." Harry said in frustration. He knew his dad would be livid if he knew the truth, but Harry was determined to protect his dad's job.

 _Ah ha_! Sirius thought triumphantly. _So Snape wasn't being a good father…how shocking_ , he thought smugly. All Sirius was hearing was that Snape was neglecting Harry and not standing up for him. _Maybe Fudge was right after all…_

Sirius patted Harry on the back. "Things will look up, don't worry. Maybe you just need a change in your life." He said absently as he thought about what to do next.

Harry barely registered what Sirius was saying and merely nodded as he gazed back at the lake. He didn't see the calculating look on Sirius's face.

 **HP**

It turned out that Harry hadn't needed to worry about Occlumency as he and Snape had gotten into an argument instead when Harry had showed after his detention, his hand glamoured to hide the newly carved words into his skin.

"Is there a reason why you cannot control your temper?" Snape snapped as soon as Harry entered his quarters. "What is it going to take?"

"McLaggen started it!" Harry protested.

"Of course he did and you responded exactly the way he wanted you to!" Snape returned. "Fighting like that is not the answer; all it got you was detention and a ban on Quidditch _." A ban I am going to demand the Headmaster overturn,_ Snape thought silently. He wasn't going to tell Harry that though, maybe thinking the ban would stick would get him to realize he needed to handle things differently.

"And McLaggen gets away with what he says?" Harry asked incredulously. "I'm not allowed to defend myself at all? That's mental! I guess I'll just start bullying students too since it's clearly allowed," Harry said sarcastically.

Snape's face darkened. "It is not allowed and if you would let me talk –" He wanted to tell Harry that he was going to deal with McLaggen's bullying himself but the boy continued talking before he could finish.

"I can't believe Umbridge and idiots like McLaggen are allowed to do whatever they please and I'm just supposed to sit here and take it!" Harry practically shouted.

"Lower your voice!" Snape growled. "You know better than to –"

"Apparently I know nothing!" Harry knew he was way out of line but he couldn't stop himself. His hand hurt worse than ever and he felt hot and slightly dizzy. Everything was wrong and it was too late for him to say anything about Umbridge, everyone would be angry with him for keeping silent this long. Before he could continue yelling, Harry turned towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going? Come back here!"

Harry slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Snape standing furiously in his sitting room and wondering how he and Harry's relationship had come to this.

 **HP**

The next few days were tense; Harry was not speaking to his dad which made for very uncomfortable potion classes. It was almost like they had gone back in time with the way Harry glared at Snape and the way the potions professor snarled at Harry. Snape even resorted to taking points off of Harry, even though it meant Slytherin losing points as well. Harry's friends had questioned him on the matter but Harry just snapped at them to leave him alone. He spent most of his time in the owlery, content to not talk to anybody. He had skipped the last D.A. lesson as he had not been feeling well enough to teach. He was feeling quite sick actually and his hand was not healing like it had been.

It was almost curfew and Harry wearily headed to the Gryffindor Tower from the owlery where he had been sitting with Hedwig resting on his shoulder, as if she was trying to comfort him. It painfully reminded him of when he lived at the Dursley's and Hedwig had been his only friend during the summers.

Part of Harry wanted to go to the Slytherin dungeons to see Daphne but he was sure she was fed up with him and he couldn't handle her officially dumping him. _I've ruined everything_ , he thought with a pain in his heart as he walked down a hallway.

"The heir of Slytherin!"

Harry gritted his teeth as he heard Jeremy Stretton and Grant Page whisper about him as he passed _. Ignore them, ignore them_ , Harry chanted to himself. The two Ravenclaws were the ones that led to Harry being put in Slytherin, ultimately changing his life for the better. They didn't like him and enjoyed putting him down anytime he was near.

"Even the other Gryffindors hate him," Stretton said loudly. "They know he is nothing special."

"He's just a liar who is desperate for attention," Page snickered. "Hey everyone, You-Know-Who is back! Focus on me!" He mocked in a whiny voice, causing those who were listening to laugh.

Harry stopped and spun around. "I never said Voldemort was back!" He said angrily.

"Don't say the name you evil little snake!" Jeremy snapped.

"Why? If you really believe he is gone for good," Harry shrugged with a smirk.

"He is gone, everyone knows that. But that doesn't mean we want to hear the name," Grant said with a glare.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"I hear he is now dating a fellow Slytherin," Jeremy said loudly. "Greengrass may be pretty but she is nothing more than a slimy little snake. So pathetic."

Harry whirled around, his green eyes flashing dangerously. "Do not talk about her like that," He warned in a low voice.

Jeremy pointed his wand at Harry with a smirk on his face. "Or what?" He mocked.

"What is going on here?"

Harry groaned when he heard Umbridge's voice. Most of the students immediately scattered when they heard her voice.

"We were defending ourselves Professor," Jeremy said innocently.

Harry stared at him. "Against what?"

"Potter was threatening us," Grant added.

"Was he now?" Umbridge looked at Harry with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, he said You-Know-Who was back and that we better watch out," Jeremy added. He had heard about the confrontations in Defence between the new professor and Harry through the other students.

"I did not!" Harry snapped. "I was –"

"Please Mr. Potter," Umbridge said with a sigh. "I do not need to hear anymore lies. Detention with me tonight after dinner, as apparently you did not learn anything from your last one."

Harry's eyes widened slightly. His hand had not recovered from his last detention! "No," He said in a firm voice. Enough was enough.

Umbridge excused the two Ravenclaws, who walked away smirking and smiled that irritating fake sweet smile of hers at Harry. "I am trying to help you be a better person Mr. Potter. Now, it would show your maturity in taking your punishments like an adult but if you want to complain to your father or the Headmaster…" She trailed off.

Harry paused. He could tell, _should_ tell, but what if it really did just cause more trouble? Plus, he couldn't stand the thought of giving Umbridge the impression that she had broken him. "No professor," He said finally.

"Tonight then," Umbridge smirked as she walked away.

Harry turned around to continue to Gryffindor Tower.

 **HP**

Harry reluctantly made his way to Umbridge's office, feeling tired and sore all over. He had ended up skipping dinner, not feeling well enough to eat anything. He dreaded his detention as his hand was inflamed enough as it was. He had almost reached the toad's office when he spotted a girl with dark blonde hair standing in the middle of the hallway looking at her hand curiously. He recognized her from the D.A. "Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

Luna Lovegood looked up, a dreamy look in her silver eyes. "Oh, hello Harry Potter. I'm fine except for my hand. I just had the oddest experience with a quill."

"What?" Harry's eyes dropped to her hand and to his horror he could see cuts on her hand. "Did you have detention with Umbridge?" Harry had thought Umbridge was only using the quill on him! He would have said something right away if he had known that other students were being subjected to the quill. "Why did she give you detention Luna?" Harry asked after she nodded.

"Well, I was there when Jeremy and Grant were taunting you and my friends dragged me away when Professor Umbridge walked up," Luna said as she studied her hand. Her voice had a dreamy tone to it and she didn't look upset at all. "I heard that they lied about what happened so I went to tell her before dinner started."

"You stuck up for me?" Harry asked guilty.

"I just told the truth," Luna shrugged. "That they were saying mean things to you and pulled their wands out on you, that you never said You-Know-Who was back but that I believed you when you said he was getting stronger and would be back someday."

"You really believe me?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, my father has his own paper and is going to write about it so that others can start to prepare. Professor Umbridge wasn't happy to hear that though," Luna said thoughtfully. "I also told her that the Wrackspurts were probably affecting Jeremy and Grant for them to be acting so horribly to you."

Harry stared at her. "Um, the what?"

Luna widened her eyes. "You haven't heard of them either? They're invisible and they can affect your brain by floating through your ears. Well, after I told her all of that, the Professor assigned me detention right then and there, although the quill she used didn't have any ink."

"It cut the words into your skin," Harry said quietly, holding his own injured hand closer to himself.

"It did," Luna held up her hand, still looking at it thoughtfully. "Odd, isn't it? I've never had a quill do that before." She eyed his hand and a sympathetic look came into her eyes as she realized how he knew about the quill.

It was faint but Harry could make out the words, _I must not act insane_. Harry felt a surge of anger at not only Umbridge but himself. "I'm so sorry Luna," He said softly.

"Don't be silly, it's not your fault," Luna said. "You're very strong Harry, and I'm enjoying the D.A., although we missed you at our last lesson."

 _Yes it is my fault_ , Harry thought. _And I'm not strong at all_. "Listen, she won't hurt you again okay? You should go to Madam Pomfrey and show her your hand." Harry urged.

Luna's eyes dropped to Harry's hand, where the glamour he had cast was fading. She then looked back at him silently.

"I'm going to tell my dad about it right now," Harry assured her. "He can take care of it or he'll send me to the infirmary."

Luna nodded. "All right Harry."

She started to walk towards the infirmary, a skip in her steps. "Thank you for sticking up for me," Harry called after her. He sighed. _I shouldn't have been so stubborn and foolish_ ; he berated himself as he walked to his dad's office. He just hoped the man wouldn't be too disappointed in him.

 **TBC:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Snape looked up from the essays he was grading when Harry entered his office. "Finished yet another detention?" He asked coldly. He was completely fed up with Harry's attitude but at the same time, he knew something had to be very wrong but the boy wouldn't open up to him. Snape was running out of patience, something he did not have an abundance of as it was.

"No," Harry said quietly. "I'm supposed to be serving it now." He nervously approached his dad's desk.

Snape shook his head in frustration and stood up. "You have been irritable and difficult the last few weeks and it stops now," He said in a low voice. "I understand you are upset about the Quidditch ban but-"

"It's not about bloody Quidditch!" Harry burst out. His eyes widened and he looked at his dad warily.

Snape's face darkened and he turned away, forcing his temper under control. "Enough," He said quietly. "You know better than to talk to me like that. Whatever is bothering you, you will tell me. _Now_."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, feeling ashamed. He hadn't meant to snap at his dad but he was just so tense and upset.

Snape expression softened somewhat by the sincere tone in Harry's apology and he turned to face his son. "What is wrong Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and held out his un-glamoured hand. It was red, swollen and some redness was spreading from the wounds. There was dried blood on it as the wounds had kept reopening over the last couple of days.

Snape's eyes widened and he summoned a cloth, quickly casting a spell to dampen it. "Did you cut yourself?" He asked as he began to gently clean the blood off. Once he was finished he stared in horror at the words carved into his son's skin. "What in Merlin's…what happened?"

"Detention with Umbridge," Harry answered. "She has this special quill that doesn't use ink."

Snape's eyes snapped to Harry's. "She made you use a blood quill?" He hissed as he immediately ran a diagnostic on Harry.

Harry nodded, embarrassed. "She said it was a special quill for problem students like me. I didn't know she was going to use it on anyone else but she did tonight." He glanced at the items on Snape's desk as they began rattling and he realized it was his dad's magic reacting to his anger.

"How dare she?!" Snape roared suddenly. "Oh, if she thinks she will get away with harming you she is in for an unpleasant surprise," He seethed as he summoned several vials and balms wordlessly. "Sit down Harry." He tried to control his anger but was having a hard time. That blasted woman had dared to hurt his son!

Harry obeyed, eyeing the various vials set before him. "What are all these for?" He asked tentatively.

"You have a fever caused by your hand being infected," Snape answered. "Blood quills are banned artifacts because they are so barbaric. I can't believe one detention could do so much damage," He murmured as he continued checking Harry's hand.

"Um, this happened in all my detentions." Harry admitted.

Snape lifted his gaze and stared at Harry. "Excuse me?"

Harry shifted uncomfortable in his chair. "I've had to use the quill in my previous detentions with her."

"Is there a reason that you did not tell me of this the very first detention you had with her?" Snape asked in a dangerous voice.

"She was so smug about it, and I didn't want to act weak," Harry said, realizing how stupid his thought process had been. "She was trying to break me and I didn't want to give in," He said in a sheepish voice. "She also said she could get you and the Headmaster fired, and I knew we had to stay on her good side..." He trailed off.

Snape was furious. He didn't trust himself to speak so he silently began to rub an anti-inflammatory balm into Harry's hand. He pushed the vials containing a pain-reliever and fever-reducer towards Harry.

Harry quickly downed the potions, shuddering slightly from the taste. He sighed a little in relief as he began to feel better.

Snape pointed his wand at Harry's hand as he performed a healing spell. Soon there was only a faint outline of the words that had been carved into the skin. "You'll need to apply more balm tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded. "All right," He said softly.

"You should have come to me Harry," Snape said sternly. "As soon as you realized what that quill was doing you should have left her office and come to me."

"I know," Harry whispered.

Snape ran his hand through his hair. "You mentioned another student being hurt?"

"Luna Lovegood," Harry said. "She had detention with Umbridge tonight for sticking up for me. She told Umbridge that Jeremy and Grant had lied and pulled their wands on me…" He gazed at his dad with sad eyes. "Because she defended me, she now has words carved into her hand. I told her to go to the infirmary."

Snape nodded. "Good," He said curtly. He needed to talk to Dumbledore and have that woman thrown out of the castle tonight. Or he could just turn her into a rat and let Mrs. Norris have some fun.

"I know I should have told you," Harry continued. "I just didn't want to cause more trouble and put your job at risk. I need you here."

"Harry," Snape sighed. "Your safety and health are a million times more important than my job or the Headmasters job. She was trying to intimidate you into keeping quiet and she succeeded!" He slammed his hand down on his desk. "If you are injured or sick you are to tell me! If someone is hurting you, you are to tell me! What will it take to get that through your thick skull?"

"I was trying to be strong and not let her break me!" Harry defended himself weakly.

"You let your stubbornness and pride get in the way of doing the right thing," Snape pointed at him. "In the past when you were abused, you didn't have a parent to turn to or an adult you trusted enough. But you now you have me Harry! When will you trust me?"

"I do trust you!" Harry said, feeling tears well up. All the stress he had been trying to hold in was catching up to him. "I didn't want her to fire you or cause you more trouble."

"Let's get one thing straight, I am the adult," Snape snapped. "You should have trusted that I would handle Umbridge. Accepting the torture of that quill is something I would never, ever want you to do. Nothing is worth that! And the only reason you are telling me now is because she used the quill on another student. Do you not care for yourself at all?" He asked in frustration.

"I, yeah, I mean," Harry slumped in his seat. "I almost walked out after I realized what the quill did. But then…my pride got the better of me." He admitted.

Snape could relate, his stubborn pride had gotten the better of him many times over the years. He tried to stay stern but seeing the dejected look on Harry's face was making that task difficult. "Listen to me," He said quietly as he put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Umbridge is the one at fault; she hurt you and used her position of power to intimidate you. You should not have been hurt like that. However, I wish you had used better judgment and come to me when it first happened. You know I am here for you right? You know I will always be on your side."

Harry nodded jerkily, trying not to let any tears fall. "I'm sorry I disappointed you," He whispered.

"I'm disappointed in myself, I knew something was bothering you," Snape said with a sigh. "I thought it was worry over the dreams or just regular teenage angst." He hesitated. "You haven't been keeping dreams or any pain in your scar a secret, have you?"

"No," Harry said honestly.

"I want you to write down everything that Umbridge said and did," Snape said as he levitated a quill and parchment to Harry. "And then I want you to go to our quarters and sleep there tonight. You took several potions so I want to be able to check on you as well as make sure your infection clears up."

Harry nodded as he began writing. "Dad? I'm so sorry."

Snape pulled Harry up and pulled him into a hug. "I know. But the one who should be sorry is Umbridge," He said. "I can't stand the thought of you being hurt Harry. You could have gotten really sick from that infection. You must tell me if someone hurts you, I don't care who they are. You do not ever deserve to be hurt Harry, not ever." He said fiercely.

"I will," Harry said as he relaxed into the hug, finally feeling his stress fade away.

Snape released him and pointed to the parchment. "Finish writing and then go to our quarters. I will have Dobby inform your friends that you will be sleeping there tonight."

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully. He was nervous about telling his friends although he knew he owed them an apology for his attitude lately.

Snape looked at Harry thoughtfully and then quietly summoned Dobby and whispered to him. The elf nodded and popped away without Harry even knowing he was there.

 **HP**

When Harry walked into the sitting room he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Harry!"

Harry's mouth dropped open as he gazed at his friends. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked with a small smile.

"Dobby told us to come." Hermione answered as she looked at her friend worriedly.

"He said we couldn't stay too long though," Draco added, also looking concerned.

"So what's going on mate?" Ron asked.

Daphne approached Harry. "You look tired," She said softly.

"I took some potions," Harry said, taking Daphne's hand into his. "I think my dad put some calming draught in one of them."

"Why did you need potions? What's wrong with you?" Daphne led him to the couch and sat down with him.

"Are you sick?" Theo asked.

"First, I need to apologize for my attitude lately." Harry began. "Something was going on and I was really angry and upset. I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys."

"What was going on?" Tracey asked in concern.

"Umbridge has been having me write with a special quill in my detentions," Harry said. "My dad called it a blood quill."

"What?" Daphne gasped. "That isn't allowed!"

"Merlin," Draco breathed. His eyes darkened. "Wait until my father hears about this, she will be out of Hogwarts!"

"Wait, a blood quill," Ron frowned.

"It doesn't use ink; it carves your lines into your hand." Harry told him. "I finally told my dad about it tonight, I had a fever and infection from it." He looked down at his hand. "You can hardly see now though."

Daphne held his hand and gently traced the words. "Oh Harry." Tears filled her eyes.

"I'm okay," Harry said quietly.

Daphne shook her head. "Why did you wait so long to tell your dad? Or us?" She didn't sound like she was accusing him, she simply sounded sad and worried.

"It was like a battle of wills, I guess," Harry sighed. "Also she said she could get rid of my dad and the Headmaster if she wanted to, that she had been given that authority by Fudge. It's stupid, I know now that I shouldn't have let her intimidate me," He shook his head. "I thought she was only using it on me but she used it on Luna Lovegood tonight."

"Loony Lovegood?" Ron asked, remembering the odd girl in the D.A. lessons. "Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head where Hermione had smacked him. "That's what they call her!"

"They shouldn't!" Hermione snapped. "She's just…different."

Harry couldn't help but grin at that. "She stood up for me with Umbridge and that's why she got detention."

"Is Luna okay?" Tracey asked.

"I think so," Harry said. "I sent her to the infirmary."

"Are _you_ okay?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I am now," Harry said honestly.

"You're a prat Harry, you know that?" Ron huffed. "Putting up with that is the barmiest thing I've ever heard."

"Ron," Tracey started.

"No, he's right." Harry shook his head. "I'm an idiot." He looked at Daphne, whose eyes were glowing with anger. _Merlin, I haven't lost her have I_? He worried. He wouldn't blame her for dumping him…

"That woman should be in Azkaban!" Daphne seethed. "I want to hex her with every hex I know!"

"Can we turn her into a mouse and feed her to Nova?" Draco asked, his grey eyes gleaming.

"How about we turn her into a Quaffle ball and play some Quidditch?" Ron suggested with a smirk.

"How about the scrubbing brush Filch makes students use for cleaning toilets?" Hermione spoke up.

Draco looked at her admirably. "Nice one."

Hermione grinned.

"Dumbledore will fire her right?" Tracey asked. "She tortured two students."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know if he can since she's here on the Ministry's orders."

"There's no way she will be allowed to continue using that quill," Hermione said confidently. "If other parents knew about it, there would be a riot."

Harry squeezed Daphne's hand. "I'm sorry," He whispered to her as his friends continued to think of ideas to torture Umbridge.

"Don't be sorry, she's the one who hurt you," Daphne said firmly. "Just…promise me if anyone does anything like that to you again you will tell someone. Your dad, one of the other professors or me." Daphne gently touched the light scar on his hand. "I'm here for you. If she had done this to me, wouldn't you have wanted me to tell you? Or at least report her?"

Harry inwardly winced at the thought of Daphne using that horrible quill. He wouldn't have been able to stand it if she had been hurt that way and yes, he would have wanted to her to speak up immediately about it. "I promise," He said. Daphne leaned into him and he put his arm around her, feeling content.

Across the room, the teenagers were still discussing what to do with Umbridge.

"I think we should get Fred and George to use some of their joke products on her," Ron said.

Draco's eyes lit up. "Yeah, don't they have some products they still need to experiment with?"

"Ugh, I'm still trying to stop them from experimenting on the younger years," Hermione said. "Hmm, I guess Umbridge would be a good alternative for them." She amended.

"Shh," Daphne said as she joined them. "Harry fell asleep." She glanced over where Harry was lying back on the couch, his eyes closed. She smiled sadly at him. Once again he had accepted being hurt by someone and it made her heart hurt. Oh, she knew Harry would have felt challenged by Umbridge to endure the detentions but she also knew that he was mostly thinking of protecting his dad's job. Her fear was that deep down; Harry still believed he deserved to be hurt, thanks to those worthless Dursley's.

"We should go," Hermione whispered, gazing fondly at her friend.

"Yeah, we can talk more to him tomorrow," Ron said.

Before leaving, Daphne gently took off Harry's glasses and covered him with a blanket that had been on the back of the sofa. "See you tomorrow," She whispered.

Tracey smiled when Daphne followed her out the door. "You really do care about him don't you?"

Daphne nodded. "I really do," She admitted as they followed their friends down the hallway. "I never thought I could care this much about someone. And I want him to be happy; he's been through so much you know?"

"He has," Tracey agreed. "But he has a dad now, good friends, and you. I think he'll be okay."

 **HP**

Snape used the floo in Dumbledore's office to return to his quarters. Dumbledore had decided to have Aurors come early in the morning to search Umbridge's office while he met with her. Snape had insisted to be at the meeting, he had a right to face that toad. A grim smile spread across his face as he thought about his meeting with the Headmaster. He rarely saw Albus Dumbledore truly angry, however all the windows in the office shattering after he had told him about the blood quill was something he wouldn't soon forget. The Headmaster had agreed that the pretense of letting Umbridge think she was in charge had gone on far too long. However, getting her arrested in the morning was not enough. Not enough at all.

Snape's eyes landed on Harry sleeping on the couch and his expression softened. He hoped having his friends come had helped. "Harry," He said, wanting to get the child into his bed. There's no way he could be comfortable sprawled on the couch that way. He sighed when Harry didn't wake. "Come on, into your bed you go," Snape lifted him up and carried him into his room. He wandlessly pulled the covers on the bed back and laid Harry down. He transfigured his son's clothes into pajamas and pulled the covers over him. He brushed his fingers through his child's hair. He snorted to himself as he left the room, wondering what his students would think if they could have seen him carry his son to bed and tuck him in.

He went into his lab, an idea brewing in his head. Maybe he couldn't actually kill Umbridge, as was his first instinct when hearing what she had done. He didn't want to end up in Azkaban after all. However, he wasn't a potions master for nothing. And no one got away with hurting his son. Just because she would face the authorities in the morning didn't mean she couldn't pay a little for what she had done tonight. He needed some help though…help that could be undetected.

Once Snape was finished brewing, he smiled at the vial he was holding. "Dobby," He called.

Dobby popped into the room. "Can Dobby help yous with anything Professor Snape?" His larger eyes got even wider when Snape told him what had happened to Harry and what his plan was.

Dobby's eyes now grew dark with anger. House-elf's were very loyal to their family and despite being a free elf; Dobby cared very much for Harry and his father. They were his family and he was fiercely protective of them. He took the vial, nodded, and disappeared with a pop.

Snape grinned to himself. Umbridge wouldn't be getting a good night's sleep tonight. Not at all.

 **TBC: It's my birthday, leave me a review? =) Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**

Umbridge patted her frazzled hair down as she walked to the Headmaster's office. She normally would have been more than happy to meet with Dumbledore this early in the morning, especially as Potter had not shown up for his detention last night and she was going to insist that the brat be suspended. But after the horrible night she had just had, she'd rather deal with the Headmaster later. Her dreams had been horrible; no matter how many times she had woken up and fallen back asleep she had had the same nightmare. She was sitting in the Great Hall as the students ate, writing lines with her own blood quill! In the nightmare her hand had been a mangled bloody mess by the time she woken up. The worst part was that she could remember the pain, the agony and even now, her hand _hurt_. She had been sure when she had woken up for the last time before giving up on sleep that her hand would show marks but there was nothing. She scowled inwardly at the whole ordeal, sure that having Potter suspended would make her feel better.

Knocking on the Headmaster's door, Umbridge squared her shoulders and when Dumbledore told her to enter she arrogantly walked in. She started a bit when she saw the potion's professor in the office but then figured it was a good thing he was there, since what she had to say concerned his son. "I was pleased you sent for me Headmaster. I must speak with you and Professor Snape."

Dumbledore stared at her. "My goodness, you look like you didn't sleep at all last night." He was surprised that her hair was in disarray, her clothes wrinkled and she was pale with dark shadows under her eyes. Most interesting was the way she kept rubbing her unblemished hand.

Umbridge flushed and tugged at her clothing. "Yes, I'm afraid I did not sleep well."

"Really?" Dumbledore turned a suspicious look to Snape, who merely stared back at him innocently. "That's…too bad. What did you need to talk to us about Delores?" He gave a slight nod to Snape, who flicked his wand behind Umbridge's back and whispered to his patronus before it galloped out of the office without Umbridge even noticing.

"I have a complaint about a certain student," Umbridge replied.

"Isn't that interesting? There has been a complaint about you too," Dumbledore said coolly.

Umbridge giggled. "Oh Headmaster. I am a professor, what professor doesn't get complained about?"

"Very true," Dumbledore smiled, though his eyes were hard and cold. "However, not all professor's have a parent issue a complaint that their child has been physically abused during their detentions."

Umbridge cleared her throat. "What are you talking about?"

"He is talking about you using a blood quill on my son," Snape said, his voice dark and his eyes full of hatred as he stepped towards her.

Umbridge paled as she realized that Potter must have told. _The little brat_ , she thought angrily. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Don't you? Let me make this simple Delores, have you been using a blood quill on students?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Of course not," Umbridge gave a huff. "Although, I do have authority to do whatever it takes to keep certain students in line."

"Do you?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Severus, lower your wand. You don't need it…yet."

Umbridge tried not to flinch at the look Snape was giving her. "You know I am here to get this school and its students in order." She said finally.

A silvery wisp swept into the room and Dumbledore stood up. "You used a blood quill on my students, an object which is _banned._ What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Can you prove it?" Umbridge challenged.

"As the blood quill in question was just found in your office, the answer is yes." Dumbledore said, fury finally showing on his face.

"You went through my office?" Umbridge's face turned red with anger. "You had no right!"

"I am the Headmaster, I had every right," Dumbledore said calmly. "Allegations have been brought against you Delores. You are in very serious trouble."

Umbridge laughed. "Hardly. Do you realize how much authority I have here? I told you, I can do whatever I think is necessary."

"Including torturing two students?" Dumbledore thundered so loudly even Snape flinched.

Umbridge took a step back. "I have permission from Cornelius Fudge to do what I must to keep students in line. Especially the Potter brat!" She spat out. She yelped in pain as she was hit with a painful hex. She glared at Snape. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" Severus yelled. "You miserable old-"

"Severus," Dumbledore said quietly.

Umbridge took a deep breath and pasted a fake smile on her face. "You can't prove anything; you are just trying to get rid of me. You can't prove that you found the quill in my office."

"I wasn't the one who retrieved your quill," Dumbledore smirked.

Umbridge blanched. "What? Then…who," She gave a harsh laugh. "Snape then?" She threw a glare at the potions professor, who gave her a look of loathing.

"An Auror."

Umbridge stared at Dumbledore in horror.

"Oh yes, these allegations are taken quite seriously especially for the use of an implement that is outlawed, Delores." Dumbledore sat back down in his seat. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

"Cornelius Fudge," Umbridge started to say.

"He will not help you, as you seem to think he will." Dumbledore interrupted. "He will look out for himself first."

"He wanted me to do whatever necessary to shut Potter up," Umbridge hissed. "So I did!"

"He never condoned using a blood quill though, did he?" Dumbledore pointed out. "You do know the use of one is a ticket straight to Azkaban? It is considered just as bad as using an unforgivable."

"I am not going to Azkaban!" Umbridge shrieked, moving to grab her wand.

Severus flicked his wand at her and a pink toad now sat where Umbridge had been standing, her wand clattering to the floor next to it.

"Severus," Dumbledore sighed, his eyes amused. "What are we supposed to do with her now?"

"Perhaps Longbottom's toad would like a friend?" Snape suggested as he walked closer to the toad. _Crack!_ "Oh dear me," he said quietly with a smirk.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "You broke her wand?" Amusement danced in his eyes.

"She won't be needing it, will she?" Snape shrugged as he picked up the wand, which was now in two pieces.

"I must say, I'm impressed you kept your temper in control as much as you did," Dumbledore said.

"Of course I did, you made me drink a calming draught before she came in here," Snape snapped.

"It was a double, actually," Dumbledore chuckled. "It wouldn't do to have you join her in Azkaban, after all."

The door to the office opened and Tonks and Kingsley walked in. "Headmaster," Tonks greeted. "We found it, just sitting in her desk drawer like it was no big deal." She held up the blood quill, a disgusted look on her face.

"Do you know where Delores Umbridge is? We are taking her into custody," Kingsley said seriously. "I have already sent word to the ministry."

"It will be interesting to see what Fudge has to say, as she believes he will protect her." Snape commented.

Tonks looked surprised. "Fudge knew about the quill?"

"I do not think so," Dumbledore said. "I think he sent her here to cause trouble, though I'd wager he made sure he didn't know what she was actually doing."

"The fact he sent her here will reflect badly upon him," Kinglsey said. "Once word gets out, the public will blame him as well."

"So where is she?" Tonks crossed her arms. "Did she escape?"

"She's right next to you," Snape said with a small grin.

"What?" Tonks looked down and saw a pink toad staring up at her. "Oh!"

Kingsley covered a laugh with a cough. "You transfigured her into a toad?"

"She went for her wand when confronted," Snape said innocently.

Tonks snorted as she pointed her wand at Umbridge and transfigured her back.

"How dare you!" Umbridge yelled, her face pink with anger and embarrassment. "Both of you are dismissed from your jobs!" Her eyes landed on her broken wand, which lay on Dumbledore's desk. "My wand!" She gasped.

"Incarcerous!" Thick ropes sprung from Kingsley wand and bound Umbridge's hands and feet, causing her to fall over. "Delores Umbridge, you are under arrest for the illegal use of a blood quill on students."

"You can't do this to me!" Umbridge screeched as she struggled to free herself. "I have authority –"

"Silencio." Tonks shook her head as she lowered her wand. "What a piece of work. Have you seen her office? Simply appalling."

Dumbledore handed Kingsley two pieces of parchment. "These are the statements by Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter." He also handed over a vial. "This contains Luna's memory of her detention yesterday evening." He glanced at Severus.

"Harry is in no condition to provide memories right now," Snape said quietly. "He's recovering from a fever caused by an infection from the blood quill. In fact, I believe that if he had suffered through another detention with Umbridge, his hand would have been beyond repair."

"What we have is enough," Kingsley assured him. "I know you would want to keep Mr. Potter's name out of this as much as possible."

Snape inclined his head. "Thank you." He watched with satisfaction as Umbridge was levitated and taken into the floo, barely able to stifle a laugh when Tonks caused her to hit her head on the side of the floo.

"Oops," Tonks grinned as the three of them disappeared into the green flames.

"I need to make another visit to the infirmary and check on Luna," Dumbledore said. "Poppy was furious as I'm sure you can imagine." They both knew how protective Poppy could get with the students.

"I need to go check on Harry," Snape said even though he was sure the child was still sleeping and likely would sleep for most of the morning. Thankfully, it was the weekend so he didn't need to worry about finding anyone to cover his classes.

Dumbledore looked shuttered. "I honestly had no idea she was hurting him. I owe Harry an apology; he got abused in my school." The guilt was evident in his voice.

"I didn't know either," Snape sighed. "I should have pushed the issue more when I realized something was bothering Harry. Instead I let my temper get the better of me, I even took points from him during class like I used to."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Points can be given back," He said gently. He sighed. "I do know Minerva was rather hard on him for his recent behavior. When she finds out the reason, she will be deeply upset with herself."

"He didn't speak up because he wanted to protect our jobs," Snape shook his head.

"I take responsibility Severus, I told all of you to let Umbridge do as she pleased and not ruffle her feathers," Dumbledore said. "I never thought she would actually harm a student. I truly thought that if we let her think she had control over the school, Fudge would see that I was not planning a takeover." He sighed and gave Snape a weary smile. "Go and take care of your son Severus. We will talk more about this later."

 **HP**

It was now late in the morning as Snape read the Daily Prophet with satisfaction. One thing for the wizarding media, they got the most current news out quickly. On the front page was a picture of Umbridge, who was clearly glaring at the camera, and an article about how she was now in Azkaban for using a blood quill on students at Hogwarts. Snape glanced through Rita Skeeter's article as he sipped his coffee.

 **Delores Umbridge has been using a blood quill, which was made illegal for its barbaric use, on students during detentions, subjecting them to what can only be labeled as torture as the words you write carve into the skin. In fact, use of a blood quill is considered an unofficial unforgivable curse. Use of this object guarantees a one way trip to Azkaban for a minimum of five years per victim. This reporter has sources that say there were at least two victims, though only one is known. Luna Lovegood, a fourth year Ravenclaw, was subjected to this torturous device last night simply for defending a fellow student.**

 **The person responsible for Umbridge's employment to Hogwarts is our own Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic. "I had no idea how unhinged the woman was," Fudge said in a statement early this morning. "I knew Albus Dumbledore needed a Defence teacher and I thought Delores Umbridge would be up to the task. I am appalled at her actions and hope she sees the error of her ways during her long stay in Azkaban."**

 _Her stay should be longer than ten years_ , Snape thought darkly. Of course, the potion that Dobby had slipped into her tea will still be in effect. She would suffer nightmares and feel the pain of a blood quill for a long time. It wasn't remotely enough of what she deserved, but it was better than nothing.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he strolled over to answer it. "Minerva," He said with a raised eyebrow.

Minerva was pale as she entered Snape's quarters. "I've just been talking to Albus. He told me everything." She said in a shaky voice. "I would like to speak to Harry."

"He is still asleep," Snape said. "He was beyond exhausted last night plus the potions I gave him to heal his fever and pain made him even more tired."

Minerva shut her eyes for a moment. "I can't believe I scolded him so many times, I even took points when I find out he had detention with that woman!"

"I have the same guilt Minerva," Snape said with a sigh. "I had no idea he was being hurt and was quite stern with him myself."

"Albus said he didn't say anything because Delores threatened to have you and him fired," Minerva said, guilt in her eyes. "She told Harry she could fire any teacher she wanted?"

Snape nodded. "Yes, and protecting us was part of why he kept quiet."

"And the other part?" Minerva asked in frustration. "Did he think we, no…did he think _I_ wouldn't care?" Pain and guilt were in her voice. "When he, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger tried to tell me about someone being after the stone in their first year, I completely dismissed their concerns. Perhaps he thought I would again."

"No, I believe he knew we would care," Snape assured her. "Besides wanting to protect my job he also didn't want to give in to Umbridge and let her think she had broken him."

"What was he thinking?" Minerva asked, sounding part exasperated and part sad.

"I wasn't, I guess."

Snape and Minerva turned to see Harry shuffling out of his room, still in his pajamas, hair ruffled and blinking blearily at them from behind his glasses. Snape suppressed a smile at the sight, in this moment Harry looked much younger than his fifteen years.

Snape motioned for Harry to follow him into the kitchen and pulled out a seat for him. "Let me see your hand," He said.

Harry obediently held out his hand, which no longer hurt him.

Snape gently checked the scar, which was now very light. He summoned more of the balm he had used last night and rubbed it into the faint lines. "I don't know if it will disappear completely," He told Harry. "But it should be barely noticeable now."

"Good, no more glamour," Harry joked weakly. He bit his lip when his dad pursed his lips together in disapproval. He glanced over at his Head of House, who was staring at is hand with incredible sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall," He offered.

"Oh, Harry. No, I am sorry," Minerva sighed. "I'm sorry I was so harsh, I should have suspected something was really wrong. I just never thought that even Umbridge was capable of such cruelty. I even walked in on one of her other detentions and the student was writing lines with their own quill."

"I did as well," Severus murmured.

"She said the blood quill was for special students, like me." Harry explained. "That's why I didn't think she would use it on anyone else." He looked at his dad. "Do you know if Luna is okay?"

"She is fine; Poppy is releasing her from the infirmary this morning. Her hand wound was not as serious as yours as she only suffered one detention," Snape said. He flicked his wand and food appeared on the table. "Eat."

Harry picked up his glass of pumpkin juice and took a sip.

Minerva patted Harry on the shoulder. "I'll leave you to your breakfast. Harry, please know you can always come to me about anything. I _will_ listen to you," She said sincerely.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said quietly.

After Minerva left, Snape sat down across from Harry. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did," Harry said, fiddling with his glass of juice. He frowned. "I don't remember going to bed though; I must have been really out of it. The last thing I remember was sitting on the couch talking to my friends."

Snape looked at him in amusement.

"What?" Suddenly comprehension dawned on Harry's face. "Oh no. You didn't carry me to bed did you?"

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Merlin, how embarrassing," Harry muttered.

"With everything you've been through recently, you're upset about being carried to bed and tucked in," Snape scoffed.

"Tucked in?" Harry groaned.

Snape shook his head, a rueful smile on his face. "Eat your food and then we need to talk about how you will not use a glamour to hide an injury from me ever again."

Harry ducked his head as he took a bite of his toast smothered in marmalade.

"Here," Snape tossed him the paper. "Read the front page. It should cheer you up some."

Harry curiously picked up the paper, a slow smile spreading across his face as he read the article. Yes, this did cheer him up. Considerably.

 **TBC:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait! =)**

"I'm sorry Headmaster, I must not have heard you correctly," Snape said flatly. He stared at Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his desk. The day had been going so well. Umbridge was in prison, he and Harry had had a good discussion about trusting each other and not hiding injuries but now the Headmaster had dropped this bombshell.

"Oh, I doubt that Severus," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "But I can repeat what I said if you would like. Remus Lupin is set to return to the Defence position."

"Now Severus, this is good news," Minerva spoke up from the chair she sat in. "The students will be thrilled."

"Yes, the students happiness is always a concern of mine," Snape said sarcastically. He stalked to the other side of the room, glaring at the wall.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I know that Harry's happiness is a concern of yours," He said mildly.

Snape began pacing in the middle of Dumbledore's office. "And what of the parents who will not be happy about this announcement? You recall the outrage last time I trust?"

"Yes, I do," Dumbledore said pointedly.

Snape looked away for a moment as he remembered that he was the one who had let it _accidently_ slip that Lupin was a werewolf.

"As for any parents who express concern, I will write to them myself. I am sure once they hear that the Ministry approves, it will help ease some concerns." Dumbledore said confidently.

"It is surprising that the Ministry is giving support in favor of Remus," Minerva said thoughtfully. Suddenly a knowing look came over her face. "I suppose Fudge is eager to make amends?"

Dumbledore smiled. "He has been most accommodating. He is even having Kingsley Shacklebolt train more Aurors."

"Good," Minerva said. "He should be happy he is still has a job after sending that woman here."

Snape nodded in agreement.

"Oh he is not happy although he is trying to put on a pleasant act," Dumbledore chuckled. "We will see how long it lasts. At any rate, at least we will now have a knowledgeable Defence teacher."

Snape crossed his arms, though he had to grudgingly admit that was true. The only other knowledgeable Defence teacher they had had was Moody, though the man was completely insane. At least Lupin was mostly levelheaded. "Fine. When does the wolf arrive?"

Dumbledore gave the potions master a slightly admonishing look. " _Remus_ is already here, as is Sirius. They both wanted to see Harry."

Snape sighed with irritation and turned to go but Dumbledore's next words stopped him.

"Oh, did I mention that during the times Remus is indisposed that Sirius will take over his classes?"

Snape gritted his teeth and slammed the door shut behind him.

 **HP**

Harry was reading his Transfiguration textbook when he heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was his friends visiting him now that dinner was over, he quickly got up to answer it.

"Pup!"

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry said in surprise.

Sirius rushed forward and grabbed Harry into a tight hug. "Are you alright? I can't believe what that woman was doing to you!"

"You saw the article?" Harry asked after Sirius released him. He was soon pulled into another hug by Remus.

"Yes," Remus said. "Although the Headmaster also spoke to us in person about what has been happening."

"Harry, why didn't you tell me when I visited you what was going on?" Sirius demanded. He looked hurt. "I would have helped you. I know you must not be comfortable confiding in Snape but-"

"No, that wasn't it," Harry protested.

"Oh really?" Sirius looked unconvinced.

Remus gave Sirius a look of rebuke. "Sirius, Albus told us why Harry didn't tell anyone. He thought he was protecting their jobs."

"Moony, he was being tortured! And he didn't feel safe to tell his so called parent," Sirius spat out the last word. "He deserves better."

"And I have it," Harry said firmly. "Snape is a great dad to me. You should know that by now."

"He does," Remus gave Sirius an irritated look. "You know Padfoot, he likes to be difficult."

Harry broke into a grin at the offended look on Sirius's face.

Sirius couldn't help but grin back at his godson's face. He loved the kid, he really did. He knew he had to do right by Harry and put his own feelings aside. It was a difficult thing to do; there was just too much history with Snape for him to ever consider liking the guy. He knew Harry was loyal and stubborn, traits from both of his parents. If Harry had been made to believe that Snape's job was in jeopardy, then Sirius had no doubt that Harry would keep quiet no matter how much he was suffering. He had to let go of the dream that Harry would come live with him. Harry had found family with Snape and there was nothing Sirius could do about it. He had been deluding himself these past few weeks, thinking he could get custody of Harry.

Suddenly the door opened and Snape stalked in, muttering to himself. He stopped when he saw Sirius and Remus in his quarters. His eyes narrowed. "Ah, how nice of you two to drop by uninvited."

"We wanted to see Harry after hearing about Umbridge," Remus offered. "To see with our own eyes that he is really okay after being tortured by that cow."

"We refer to her as a toad, actually," Snape walked over to Harry. "Why are you standing when you should be resting?" He chided lightly.

"I'm fine," Harry sighed but obediently sat on the sofa. He grinned up at his dad. "Better?"

"Less cheeky would be better," Snape retorted before turning to his guests. "So, you've seen he is fine. Thank you for visiting."

"Do you have to always be so difficult?" Sirius asked in frustration.

"We'll leave Severus, we know that Harry needs his rest," Remus said calmly. He smiled at Harry. "I need to get my office in order anyway."

"Your office?" Harry asked curiously.

"I've been asked to take over the Defence position," Remus said happily.

Harry shot back to his feet. "You're coming back to teach? Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Sirius," Sirius quipped.

Harry rolled his eyes but his eyes were shining. "This is great, finally a good professor! Congratulations Remus."

"Thank you Harry, I'm pretty happy about it," Remus said. "And during the times of the full moon, Sirius will fill in for me."

"Brilliant!" Harry said excitedly. His gaze landed on Snape and his smile faltered a bit. "Um…"

"I already have been informed about it," Snape said in a bored voice. "It is fine Harry."

Harry relaxed. He rubbed his hands together. "This is so great. Wait until the D.A. hears…" He trailed off. "I guess we don't need the D.A. anymore," He shrugged.

"What is the D.A.?" Sirius asked.

"Dad and I came up with it," Harry said proudly. "A group of us started learning Defence on our own since Umbridge was useless in teaching it. Dumbledore's Army shortened to the D.A. Umbridge never knew about it."

"That's brilliant pup, worthy of a Marauder," Sirius said approvingly.

Snape snorted. "Except that he wasn't reckless about it. It was well thought out and Harry did the teaching."

"Really?" Remus looked impressed. "I may enlist in your teaching services for my classes." He patted Harry on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you Harry." He glanced at Sirius. "We should go."

"Wait," Sirius said uncomfortably. "I need to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Snape asked impatiently.

Sirius cleared his throat. "A few weeks ago I was summoned to a meeting with Fudge. He wanted to talk to me."

"What about?" Harry asked.

"Well," Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "He wanted to offer his help in getting me custody of Harry."

"What?!" Snape snapped.

"Why are you only mentioning this now?" Remus demanded.

"He can't do that, can he?" Harry asked in alarm. "Fudge can't override the adoption can he?"

"No," Snape answered firmly, his dark eyes glaring at Sirius. "A fact I'm sure even the mutt knows."

"You didn't take him seriously did you?" Remus asked.

"Well, no," Sirius said. "Not at first anyway," He amended.

"Explain Black!" Snape glared.

Sirius sighed. "I told Fudge no, but he made the argument that Harry was supposed to be with me, that that is what James and Lily wanted. He said that since I was recovering from being in Azkaban, I didn't have a fair chance to be a guardian to Harry. And then when I visited here and saw that Harry was having trouble and seemed so unhappy…" He trailed off.

"Naturally you assumed it was because I am such a terrible father," Snape said sarcastically.

"Well, it's not like it would surprise anyone," Sirius shot back. He caught sight of Harry's upset expression and grimaced apologetically. "I admit I got carried away with the idea but now I know Fudge was doing all he could to sidetrack everyone about Voldemort trying to return."

"Figure that out all on your own did you?" Snape sneered.

"Actually, the Headmaster explained everything to us," Remus interjected.

Snape gave Sirius a smirk. "Of course."

Sirius took a deep breath, reminding himself that punching Snivellus's lights out would not endear himself to his godson. "I'm trying to apologize."

Harry stepped forward and gave Sirius a small smile. "It's okay, it's just…" He hesitated. "I'm really happy with how things are. I just need you to understand that."

Sirius nodded. "I know pup." He put his arm around Harry and hugged him to his side. "I'd never do anything to hurt you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know," Harry said.

"As…sweet as this conversation is," Snape cut in. "Harry does need to rest as well as catch up on some homework."

Harry frowned. He had slacked off a bit in his classes the last few days, too troubled to be able to concentrate. "I did let a few things slide." He admitted.

"Yes, but I asked one of your friends to come by and help you," Snape said.

Harry brightened. "Daphne?" He asked hopefully.

"I suppose that would have been nice of me but I want you to actually get some work done," Snape smirked. "Draco will be coming by shortly."

Remus and Sirius chuckled at the disappointed look on Harry's face. "We'll see you later Harry." Remus said, patting him on the shoulder.

Harry hugged Remus and Sirius goodbye and then dropped back down onto the sofa. "I can't believe Fudge tried to get Sirius to overturn my adoption."

"Fudge is a fool and he is desperate." Snape said. "He is inept at his job and it is finally starting to show. He can't let himself even fathom the idea the Voldemort will return because he doesn't know how he will handle it. Trying to distract us is all he can think to do." He stood in front of Harry, a serious look on his face. "If anyone tried to overturn the adoption, which will never happen by the way, you know I would fight for you correct?"

Harry met his dad's dark eyes, full of sincerity and nodded. "I know," He said simply.

Snape nodded. "Now, Draco should be here soon so get your assignments that you are most behind on."

Harry's face fell. "Aren't I supposed to be resting?" He asked innocently.

"Which is why you may rest on the sofa while you study, instead of sitting properly in a chair," Snape replied, raising an eyebrow. He smirked to himself. "However, if you are still not feeling well, perhaps you shouldn't return to Quidditch anytime soon-"

"No, but I feel completely fine!" Harry burst out. He saw the satisfied look on his dad's face and glared. "Stop being sneaky like that."

"Cunning," Snape corrected him.

Harry rolled his eyes as he went to get his school books from his room.

 **HP**

"So what are you most behind in?" Draco asked as sat next to Harry on the sofa. He'd been happy to drop by and help his friend out. Everyone was still upset about what had happened to Harry and he was glad for the excuse to check on his friend.

"History of Magic," Harry answered, pulling out his history book. "The essay on Giant Wars is due in a couple of days."

"How far have you gotten?"

Harry held up a blank sheet of parchment.

"You haven't started it at all?" Draco shook his head. "Okay, what else?"

"I'm almost done with my Potion's essay and I did do some studying for the Transfiguration quiz coming up but I haven't done the essay on Jupiter's moons for Astronomy yet. It's not due until Friday though," Harry said as he tapped his quill against his Astronomy book.

Draco ran his hand over his face. "Merlin, Harry. Both the history and astronomy essays are long. The Astronomy one is especially complex. I'm still working on the Jupiter's Moons and I started it days ago. Have you at least done the reading for the classes?"

"Yeah, most of it," Harry said. "I did take some notes on the chapters for the Giant Wars essay," He suddenly remembered, rummaging through his bag to find his notes.

"Well, that's something," Draco muttered. "Start on that essay for now. I'm going to start an outline for Astronomy for you that you can use as a guide."

Once Draco had sketched out an outline, he helped Harry with the history essay. After seeing the sloppy notes Harry had taken, he showed him a better system for note taking.

Harry laughed. "Hermione takes notes like that."

"Yeah, I know," Draco grinned. "She showed me and I had thought I already took good notes."

"You two spend a lot of time together," Harry commented as he began a new paragraph.

Draco cleared his throat. "I guess we do." He was silent for a moment as Harry wrote. "How did you ask Daphne to be your girlfriend?" He blurted out.

Harry looked up. "Um, well I hadn't planned on asking her during the train ride but it just came out. I'd wanted to ask her for awhile…wait. Why?" His eyes widened. "Oh, you and Hermione. Are you going to ask her?"

"I want to," Draco admitted. "I think she's pretty amazing. But I'm nervous that she might not feel the same way and then there's Ron…" He trailed off.

"Ron's been spending time with Lavender," Harry said, leaning back. "I think, well, I think he liked her but honestly, they do argue a lot. I don't know. Maybe he thought about something happening between them but now he has Lavender and Hermione has you. I don't think you have to worry about her not feeling the same way," He said honestly.

Draco sighed. "I guess I'll have to think it over some more," He murmured. "I was a little worried of upsetting the group, you know? Now, in the past I wouldn't have cared but since _you_ became my friend…" He made a face.

"Aw, Draco has a heart," Harry teased.

Draco pretended he was going to hit Harry over the head with one of his textbooks. "Get back to work Potter."

Harry snickered. "Sure thing, Professor Malfoy."

Draco shuddered. "Ugh, who in their right mind would want to be a professor and deal with annoying kids all day? Annoying kids except myself, of course."

"A question I ask myself on a daily basis, Mr. Malfoy."

Harry and Draco stared at Snape who was looking at them evenly. "I trust the study session is going well?" He peered at his son's work, nodding approvingly at the redone notes. He could have helped Harry catch up on his homework himself but figured seeing one of his friends would be more fun for him. He had decided Malfoy or Granger would be best to ensure that some work actually did get done as he didn't want his son to fall behind.

"Harry has got a good start on his history essay and we've got an outline for his Astronomy essay started." Draco answered promptly. "He's pretty much caught up with his other subjects, though he still has your essay to finish Sir." He grinned at the irritated look Harry shot at him.

"I'm almost done with it," Harry protested.

"Continue with your work," Snape said. "Harry, we can go over your potion's essay later. I suppose I can give you a day's extension on it as it is due tomorrow."

"I'll get it done," Harry said, returning to essay. "I only have to do the conclusion. An extension on these two subjects however," He grinned hopefully.

Snape crossed his arms. "When is your Astronomy essay due?"

"Friday."

"You have plenty of time to finish that one," Snape said dismissively.

Harry's face fell while Draco hid a laugh. "The history one is due Tuesday." He said with a sigh. He was surprised at his dad's response.

"Perhaps I can speak to Professor Binns and ask that you have until Friday," Snape said finally.

Harry's face lit up. "Really? You'll get me an extension? Thanks Dad."

Snape pointed at him. "Don't get used to it."

"I won't," Harry promised.

Snape cast a tempus. "Finish this hour and then stop for the evening," He said.

"Yeah, okay," Harry said easily as Draco nodded. They settled back into their work and Harry smiled to himself, feeling the most content than he had in a long time. No more Umbridge, he was back on good terms with his friends and his dad and Remus and Sirius would be around more. Things were finally looking up.

 **TBC:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, I have the first chapter of my new HP story up called To Love and Protect. If you check it out, please review it and let me know what you think! =)**

The creature sat in a chair, staring accusingly at the man who stepped into the room.

" _Master, I apologize for my long absence…"_

" _You sent those fools to care for me! I did not realize what little respect you have for me…"_

" _Master, you know you have my allegiance. And they are loyal to you."_

" _They are idiots and always have been. But yes, they are loyal. Clumsy and stupid, but loyal. Tell me, have you attained more ingredients for my potion?"_

" _Yes my Master. I am waiting for my contacts to help me locate two more."_

" _It is taking too long!"_ The creature hissed.

" _These ingredients are hard to acquire, Master. But I will get them."_

" _You had better… What is the Potter boy doing?"_

" _He has been distracted Master. The ministry sent a professor to Hogwarts who tortured him with a blood quill."_ The man chuckled.

 _The creature hissed with laughter. "He will wish for a mere blood quill when I get through with him. You must get those ingredients soon. And then the fun can begin."_

 **HP**

After classes on Wednesday, Harry was in the library with his friends' still trying to catch up on his homework. He had managed to turn in his Potion's essay on time and had finished his History of Magic essay the previous night. He knew it wasn't his best work but at least it was done. He was still working on his Astronomy essay, which was so complex that he was really beginning to hate the subject with a passion. It didn't help that he knew Professor Sinistra still didn't like him.

He wasn't the only one still working on his essay on Jupiter's moons; Ron was still scrambling to get his done. Blaise was still working on his as was Tracy and Theo, although they were almost finished. Draco, Daphne and Hermione were finished and were just going over their final drafts.

"How are you doing?" Daphne asked him softly.

"All the names are getting mixed up in my head," Harry admitted. "I wish I had started on this earlier."

Daphne put her hand on his arm and squeezed. "It's not like you don't have a good reason for getting a late start. I'm almost done revising mine and then I can help you." She offered.

"Maybe someone can help me," Ron groaned. "I'm never going to finish this blasted essay."

"Language," Hermione said absently as she read over her own work. She looked up. "You have no excuse to not be further along on this assignment Ronald." She reprimanded him.

"Don't Ronald me," Ron grumbled as he flipped through his Astronomy book. "Uh, lo isn't the one with the volcanoes, right?"

Hermione sighed.

"Wrong," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Ron began to re-write his paragraph. "But Callisto is Jupiter's largest moon?"

"Sure," Draco smirked.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione lightly swatted his arm.

"Fine, fine," Draco gave in. "It's not."

"Which one is?" Ron asked.

"Read your Astronomy book Ron," Hermione muttered.

Harry bit back a laugh at the look on Ron's face.

Ron looked around the library and brightened. "Maybe Lavender can help me," He said as he gathered his books and headed to the table Lavender and her friends were sitting at.

"Honestly," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"It's his problem if he doesn't want to do the work himself," Draco commented. "No one will be able to help him when he takes his O.W.L.'s."

Daphne finally finished her own essay and then scooted her chair closer to Harry. "Mind if I take a look?"

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had been doing a lot of studying the last few days, catching up on last week's assignments as well doing the current week's assignments. "I have a feeling I'm rambling on," He said ruefully as he pushed his essay towards Daphne to look over.

"Maybe you should take a little break," Hermione said in concern. "You don't want to overdo it while you're recovering."

"I'm recovered," Harry insisted.

"I don't just mean physically Harry," Hermione said quietly. "You were tortured and emotionally you –"

"I'm fine," Harry said in slight exasperation. "Everything's good now."

Daphne began giggling and Harry looked at her curiously. "What?"

"You may want to change this line here," She said, her dark blue eyes sparkling. "Europa is covered in _ice_ not mice."

"Oops," Harry said sheepishly as he quickly pulled his essay back in front of him.

Draco, Theo, and Tracey were chuckling.

"Maybe I will take a break," Harry said with a sigh. He noticed that Ron was talking a lot at Lavender's table with some of their fellow Quidditch teammates. "Want to go see what they are talking about?" He asked his friends. "We could all use a break."

"Sure," Draco shrugged. "It will be fun to listen to them think they are going to win a match against Slytherin."

"Now, don't go provoking the lions," Theo teased as he and Tracy followed Harry and Draco.

Daphne watched him go, a smile on her face. Harry looked so much better. His eyes were bright, his color was back and his smile reached his eyes again. She noticed Hermione grinning at her and blushed. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said. "It's just…I'm glad Harry has you."

"Really?" It meant a lot to Daphne that Harry's friends, his Gryffindor friends especially, approved of her and Harry. She knew how protective they were of Harry, a trait that she appreciated as she was protective of Harry as well.

"Of course," Hermione said. "He deserves happiness and you clearly make him happy. You also really care for him. It's obvious."

Daphne smiled. "I do. And you really have thing for Draco don't you?" She asked out of the blue.

Hermione dropped her quill. "What?" She gasped.

Daphne slowly grinned. "You like Draco. And I mean as more than a friend." She leaned forward eagerly. "Am I right?" It was so obvious, just as it had been obvious to their friends that she and Harry had been crushing on each other.

Hermione coughed, her cheeks reddening. "Um, well…"

"I won't tell anyone," Daphne assured her. "But if you want to talk, I'm happy to listen." She offered.

Hermione glanced over to where their friends were still at the other table. "No, I would like to talk. I can't talk to Ron obviously, and Harry has more than enough on his mind."

"Tracy and I are your friends too," Daphne reminded her. "You know, especially for girl talk."

Hermione nodded, a grateful smile on her face. "At the beginning of third year, I thought I liked Ron. I mean, I do like Ron and care for him but I thought I _really_ liked him you know? Except, we would argue all the time and I ended up always feeling really insecure and upset." She sighed. "It ended up just being really exhausting."

Daphne nodded to show her understanding.

"And then everything changed once Harry was put in Slytherin. I got to know you guys and then Draco…well, feelings for him sort of snuck up on me last year." Hermione admitted.

"You two looked great together at the Yule ball last year," Daphne said softly.

Hermione smiled slowly. "That dance was so much fun. It's funny, I thought I would always detest Draco after how he had acted towards me first and second year. But we've talked and he's opened up to me about his childhood and the expectations that he felt were put on him…he's more vulnerable than he lets on," Hermione eyes widened. "Don't tell him I told you that!" She said quickly.

"I won't," Daphne chuckled. "I've known Draco awhile; I know how he would put on a façade. So, you care for him?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I do. And I think he may care for me but I'm not sure. He hasn't talked to me about it so maybe he…"

"I think he does," Daphne interjected. "I see the way he looks at you or the way his eyes light up when someone mentions your name."

Hermione felt a rush of pleasure run through her at hearing that. "He does?"

"He does," Daphne sat back.

"I want to know how he feels," Hermione admitted. "I was worried about Ron, I think he had feelings for me, in a way, and I don't want to upset our friendship. Although I believe he has moved on." Hermione grinned as she nodded towards where Ron was sitting with Lavender. "They actually make a good couple; she's willing to listen to him prattle on about Quidditch for hours." She rolled her eyes.

"You and Draco need to talk," Daphne told her. "One of you needs to be brave enough to bring up the subject first. This past summer, I had told myself that I would tell Harry how I felt about him the first week of school. Thankfully, he beat me to it." She laughed.

"What am I supposed to tell him? That I enjoy being in his company? That I love how we challenge each other? That I treasure our talks and the way he makes me smile?" Hermione asked in frustration. "That I miss him when we aren't together?" She whispered.

"Yes," Daphne said simply. "Merlin, you do have it bad." She grinned.

Hermione nodded ruefully.

"Believe me, I understand. I feel the same way about Harry," Daphne said. "It's still new but it feels incredible every time he smiles at me or takes my hand. You just have to decide if Draco is worth the risk of opening yourself up."

Hermione looked over at Draco and almost as if he knew she was doing so, he looked up at her and his gaze immediately softened and he offered her a tender smile. "He is," Hermione said softly. "He's worth it."

 **HP**

After classes on Friday, Harry grabbed Daphne's hand and twirled her around. "Yes! I finished both horrible essays'!" He sang out.

Daphne giggled as Harry spun her around. "How do you think you did?" She asked.

"Oh, I probably got a Poor or Troll on both of them," Harry said cheerfully. "But at least I am all caught up in my classes." Harry put his arm around Daphne's waist as they lazily walked outside.

"I read your Astronomy essay and it was better than a Poor or Troll," Daphne assured him. "But I'm happy that you are caught up."

"Worried about my grades?" Harry joked as they made their way to the lake. It was starting to get cool but not too cold yet.

"No, it's for more selfish reasons," Daphne said airily. "See, I've missed you and I want you to spend more time with me."

Harry shook his head. "Ugh, you really are selfish." He said teasingly.

"What!"

Harry chuckled and leaned in to kiss her softly on her lips. "Don't worry. I like you selfish."

Daphne laughed. "Good." Her gaze shifted. "Hmm, interesting."

"What is?" Harry turned around and saw that Draco and Hermione were standing near the lake talking, seriously it looked like. "Go for it Draco," He murmured.

Daphne looked at him. "Go for it? What do you know Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at her. "Well, I…wait. What do you know?" He asked suspiciously.

Daphne just smiled.

Harry figured that Hermione must have talked to Daphne just as Draco had talked to him. "I hope it works out for them." He said sincerely.

"Um, I think it is," Daphne smirked and nodded towards the lake.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Hermione and Draco embrace with huge smiles on both of their faces. His mouth dropped open when Draco kissed her. "Snogging already!"

"You're such a prude," Daphne teased as she rolled her eyes. She tugged at Harry's arm. "Stop staring at them."

Harry turned and folded his arms across his chest. "He better not hurt her." His eyes softened as he took in how Daphne's hair was softly blowing in the light wind and her dark blue eyes were lit up with amusement.

"You sound like an overprotective brother," Daphne told him. "And you…wait; now you're staring at me."

"You're beautiful," Harry replied. He leaned in to kiss her again when he was interrupted.

"Daphne and Harry, sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Astoria Greengrass!" Daphne pulled away from Harry, her face flushed. "What in Merlin's name are you singing?"

"It's just a song," Astoria said with a giggle. "Tabitha taught it to me. There's more to it, want to hear?" She asked eagerly.

"No," Daphne said quickly.

"You know who does Astoria? Hermione and Draco," Harry pointed to where the new couple was walking hand and hand along the edge of the lake.

"Are they together?" Astoria asked curiously.

"Looks like it," Harry said.

Astoria looked thoughtful. "I used to have a crush on Draco my first year." She confided.

"We know…oof!" Harry grunted as Daphne elbowed him in his side. "Uh, I mean, you did?"

Astoria nodded. "Yes but I've outgrown that now." She shrugged.

"Good, you're much too young to be interested in anyone anyway," Daphne said in relief.

Astoria raised an eyebrow. "You're only two years older than me Daphne." She pointed out. "And I'm pretty sure you were interested in Harry during _your_ third year." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled innocently at her sister. "Besides, who said I wasn't interested in anyone?"

Daphne's mouth dropped open as her sister walked away while Harry began laughing.

 **HP**

"You ssshould have let me loossse on her," Nova hissed angrily. Harry was sitting on his bed in his quarters that evening, updating his familiar on all that had been happening. He felt bad that he had been neglecting both Nova and Hedwig lately.

"It'sss all right, Umbridge is gone now," Harry assured Nova.

"What about the bulliesss?"

"They've backed off sssince the toad has been gone," Harry said with a grin. "Now that there isss no professor who hatesss me like that…well, Sssinistra still doesn't like me but I think ssshe is too ssscared of my dad to try anything."

Nova hissed out a laugh. "If you ever need my ssservicesss…"

"I know," Harry said, softly petting the top of Nova's head. "I appreciate it."

"What are you two talking about?" Snape asked, leaning against Harry's doorway.

"I'm jussst catching Nova up on everything," Harry said. When Snape frowned in confusion, Harry realized he must still be talking in Parseltongue. Biting back a laugh, he repeated what he said in English.

"Ah," Snape nodded with a wry smile. He folded his arms. "So I've heard back from some of your professor's about your recent essays." He said casually.

"Oh," Harry paled. "I did badly, didn't I? I tried, honest I did."

"Yes, I know you did." Snape said. "You received an E on your Astronomy essay."

Harry brightened. "Really? Wow, I'm surprised Sinistra gave me a good grade." He mused.

"She is aware that I read the work you turn in so if she grades unfairly, I will know," Snape said simply.

"You do that?" Harry grinned. "Thanks."

"You also received an E on your History of Magic essay. However, I believe Professor Binns was being kind due to your recent circumstances. It only deserved an A in my opinion." Snape said bluntly.

Harry winced. "Oh."

"Indeed," Snape leveled a look at his son. "I expect your next essay in that class to deserve an O or an E by _my_ standards."

"Yes Sir," Harry sighed, feeling glum.

Snape's face softened. "I know you worked hard this week Harry, I'm very proud of you for that. I also want you to be prepared for your O.W.L.'s so forgive me if I am a little strict about your studies."

"You? A little strict?" Harry feigned astonishment.

"Brat," Snape cast a stinging hex at Harry, who quickly dodged it.

"Hey!" Harry laughed.

"We need to resume your training," Snape informed him. "We'll start with Occlumency."

"Now?"

"The sooner the better," Snape said, motioning for Harry to follow him into the sitting room. "With everything that has been going on, we've neglected your training on this particular form of magical defence and it is important. Begin by clearing your mind."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes to focus. Suddenly he heard a voice in his mind, a horrible, mocking voice.

" _Did you enjoy using a blood quill Harry Potter? You should get used to suffering for soon you will suffer greatly. As will everyone you care about."_

Harry gasped as he scar began to burn and he dropped to his knees from the pain and shock. The voice laughed cruelly.

"Harry!"

Harry felt strong hands grab, could vaguely hear his dad calling his name in alarm but he but all he could focus on was the maniacal laughter in his mind. Voldemort's laughter. Voldemort's taunts.

" _Soon Potter. Soon."_

 **TBC:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you for your reviews and encouragement! =)**

Snape watched, horrified, as Harry fell to his knees, holding his head and began screaming in pain. He quickly knelt down, prying one of Harry's hands from his forehead and taking notice of how red and inflamed his scar looked. "Harry, it's going to be okay," He said as he wrapped his arms around his son. "Occlude Harry. Try to clear your mind."

"Can't," Harry croaked as he leaned against his dad for support. He automatically went to claw at his burning scar but his dad grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"Accio Harry's pain reliever," Snape murmured. After the last episode Harry had had, he had worked on making a stronger pain reliever for him. He could only hope it would work.

Snape held the vial up to Harry's lips. "Come on, you need to drink this," He coaxed. He managed to get Harry to swallow the potion and then summoned a cloth which he quickly cast a water charm on so that it would be cool. He held it up to Harry's scar. He kept whispering words of encouragement as he waited to see if the pain subsided. "Clear your mind Harry. You are in control, not him."

Harry closed his eyes and focused and soon the pain faded and he didn't hear Voldemort's voice in his head anymore. To his chagrin he realized he had been crying and hastily wiped at his eyes. "I'm okay," He said shakily.

Snape helped him up and over to the sofa. "Do you feel like you might be sick?"

"No," Harry answered wearily. "I feel okay."

"What happened?"

"I could hear him," Harry whispered. "Like before, only this time it was like he knew he was talking to me. He knew about the blood quill, said I should get used to suffering. That everyone I cared about would suffer," Harry shuddered. "He said it would be soon."

Snape took a deep breath. "He is obviously aware of the connection you two share but he is still weak. He is just trying to scare you."

"It worked," Harry tried to joke.

Snape put his arm around his shoulders. "You did well; you closed your mind to him."

"Only barely," Harry mumbled. "I think it was more he couldn't hold the connection any longer."

"You will get better," Snape assured him. "Eventually, you will be able to occlude without even thinking about it and he won't be able to get inside your head at all. I imagine in his already weakened state that this drained him even further. He likely won't try again anytime soon." _I hope_.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes and leaning back. He was exhausted.

Snape kept his arm around Harry's shoulder until the he fell asleep. Carefully so that he would not wake him, he slipped his arm from Harry's shoulders and gently guided him so that he was lying on the sofa, a pillow under his head. He summoned a blanket and covered him, plucking the glasses off his face and putting them on the coffee table. He then stalked to his fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder. "Albus Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore's face appeared in the green flames. "Severus?"

"Could you come through please?" Snape tried to keep his voice quiet and steady.

"Of course my boy," A moment later Dumbledore stepped through. He noticed Harry asleep and smiled softly. His smile faded at the strained look on his potion master's face. "What has happened?"

Snape motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen and cast a spell so that they wouldn't waken Harry. "We were getting ready for an Occlumency lesson when Harry felt extreme pain in his scar. He could hear Voldemort's voice in his head, mocking him over the blood quill and telling him that he and everyone he care for would suffer," Snape paced back and forth. "He was in so much pain…" He trailed off and shook his head. "I gave him a stronger pain reliever that I have been working on and he tried to occlude, I believe he achieved it at least a little."

"I would assume Voldemort has exhausted himself to get to Harry," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I do not believe he is near the castle but it is concerning that he is clearly getting so confident as to provoke him. I imagine he was pleased to make the connection." He said slowly. "It is also concerning he knew about the blood quill since that was being kept quiet as to keep Harry out of the papers."

"Shocking that someone at the Ministry is leaking information," Severus said snidely.

"Really Severus," Dumbledore sighed. "We don't know if it is someone at the Ministry, though it is the most likely answer. If someone was merely leaking information the Daily Prophet would have written about Harry."

"So it is whoever is the one helping Voldemort," Severus said flatly.

"That is my guess," Dumbledore agreed.

Snape stared blankly at the wall for a moment. "I want to protect him."

"You _are_ protecting him already," Dumbledore said gently. "Harry knows he is not alone and you are training him as well. Continue your extra defence lessons with him and occlumency."

"Isn't there more we could be doing?"

"I have Order members working and I am looking into a few ideas to help defeat Voldemort," Dumbledore said, a little hesitantly. He cleared his throat. "Continue as you are with Harry, he is protected here at the castle."

Snape nodded. "I am thinking of telling him he can't take part of Hogsmeade weekends," He said, unhappy with the thought of doing it. "If Voldemort has someone working with him and wants to get to Harry…"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "I understand your concern but as Voldemort is not yet back I doubt he had immediate plans to capture Harry. Voldemort is arrogant and I believe will want to be at full strength and in front of his followers when he faces him. It is your decision of course. If it would make you feel better, I could contact the Ministry and have Aurors in Hogsmeade on those visits." Dumbledore offered.

Snape nodded slowly. "That would make me feel better. I hate to restrict him from going unless it is absolutely necessary. I won't embarrass him by insisting I tag along," He grinned slightly. "Perhaps an Auror or another professor could stay with him and the group."

"We will work it out," Dumbledore assured Snape.

 **HP**

Harry was grumbling as he returned to the Slytherin common room. After he had woken up, feeling completely better, his dad had stressed the importance of continuing their lessons which Harry had agreed they needed to do. Then he had dropped the bomb about Harry needing a _babysitter_ for Hogsmeade weekends.

"It's not a babysitter," Snape had said patiently. "For your safety and everyone else's, there will be Aurors around in Hogsmeade to keep an eye on things."

"Yeah, but you said an Auror or professor is going to be assigned to stay with me and my friends!" Harry had exclaimed.

"They won't interfere, they will just stay near in case something were to happen," Snape had raised an eyebrow. "These are your choices. Accept whoever is assigned to you, have _me_ be the one to go with you, or do not go at all."

Harry had made a face and mumbled that he would take the first choice.

"Wise decision," His father had said.

"Harry!" Daphne greeted him when he walked into the common room. "I almost thought you were going to stay overnight in your quarters since it's so late."

"I almost did," Harry said as he sat next to her on one of the sofas. At first his dad had wanted him to in case his scar bothered him more but after seeing that Harry was upset about Hogsmeade, suggested he go be with his friends and let him know if his scar started up again. "My dad wanted to keep an eye on me because of my scar."

Daphne frowned. "Did it bother you again?" By now Draco, Theo and Tracey had joined them on the sofa.

"Yeah, Voldemort basically attacked me through my scar," Harry admitted.

"What?" Daphne whispered in horror.

"Wait, tell us exactly what happened," Draco said.

"I was about to have an Occlumency lesson when my scar began to hurt so badly I couldn't even stand. I could hear Voldemort's voice in my head, mocking and threatening me." Harry couldn't help but shudder as he remembered. "I tried to shut him out but I'm not very good at that yet. I'm okay now," He assured his friends when he saw their concerned expressions.

"You heard him in your head?" Theo looked sick at the thought.

"Yeah, he was promising suffering for me and those I care about," Harry said. He took a deep breath. "Listen, being my friend right now is getting more dangerous. Ron and Hermione already have been hurt in the past because they were helping me and now things are going to get worse –"

"Enough," Daphne said, a determined look in her eyes. "You better not be suggesting that we abandon you."

"Yeah prat, what kind of friends would we be if we did that?" Draco asked with an insulted look.

"It's our war too," Tracey insisted.

"We're with you one hundred percent of the way, whether you like it or not," Theo added.

A feeling of warmth spread through Harry at their declarations. He could tell they meant what they said and knew Hermione and Ron would feel the same way. "Thank you," He said quietly. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"You-Know, erm, I mean Voldemort would be after us anyway," Theo pointed out. "We're not on his side."

"That's true," Harry said. "You guys are great, thank you."

"Besides, we are learning to defend ourselves through the D.A.," Tracey said cheerfully. "Are we still going to continue that?"

"Good question," Harry said as he considered. "Remus is back teaching so we'll be learning in class finally." He mused.

"Might be cool to still continue the D.A. though," Theo said. "Give everyone extra defence time, especially to anyone struggling with what we learn in class."

"I guess we'll keep it going then," Harry grinned. He liked the idea of everyone getting their best chance to learn to defend themselves, danger was coming and they needed every advantage.

 **HP**

Harry was surprised and pleased to see not only Remus when he went to Defence class but Sirius as well. He grinned at them as he took his seat.

"Hello everyone," Remus greeted after his students had taken their seats. "It is good to be here."

"Welcome back Professor," Hermione said, leading others to say the same.

"Thank you everyone," Remus smiled. "I regret that you had to be subjected to someone as vile as Umbridge." His eyes gazed at Harry for a moment. "I hope we can move on and make this class an enjoyable one for you as well as one where you learn skills that will aid you in the coming war."

"Sir, you actually believe that You-Know-Who is coming back?" Seamus called out, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yes I do," Remus said quietly.

Seamus rolled his eyes. He had liked Lupin third year but obviously he was just another teacher who believed anything Potter said. McLaggen had warned him that Lupin would just be another professor to favor Potter. ' _What can you expect from a werewolf anyway_?' Cormac had said.

"I take it you don't think so," Remus said.

"No. You-Know-Who is gone," Seamus said confidently. "Potter just wants attention and is being pandered to by the Headmaster. Why else would he hire a were -" He paused, closing his mouth.

"Seamus, shut up!" Dean whispered angrily to him.

"I'd take the advice of your friend there," Sirius spoke up in a dangerous voice.

Harry had clenched his hands into fists, struggling not to start yelling at his fellow Gryffindor. If Seamus wanted to put him down, then fine. But he had no right to attack anyone else.

"I'm sure you all remember that I am a werewolf," Remus said politely. "I want to assure anyone who is worried that I am under strict supervision and am taking a potion that makes me not dangerous." _As long as I remember to take it_ , he thought ruefully. "That is why my friend Sirius Black is here. I wanted you to meet him as the there will be days I will need my classes covered while I recover from the full moon."

"Unbelievable," Blaise muttered from where he sat in the back with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Did you have something to say?" Remus asked politely.

"I'm sorry… _Sir_ but I find it laughable that we are to be taught by a werewolf and a former Azkaban prisoner," Blaise sneered.

"Yeah, we were fine with the previous professor," Pansy spoke out with a cruel smile at Harry. "She at least saw certain students for the attention seeking brats that they are."

Without thinking, Harry stood up with his wand in his hand, a fierce glare on his face.

"Harry," Daphne tugged on his arm, although she was glaring at Blaise and Pansy as well.

"Sit down Harry, it is okay," Remus said. He casually walked to the back. "You are certainly allowed your opinion of course." He said calmly to Blaise. "However, you are to be respectful in my classroom. If you truly have a problem with my teaching, you know where the door is." He stared at Blaise until the Slytherin looked away. He headed back to the front of the room and clapped his hands together. "I gather you have not learned much in class but I'm sure some of you have been studying…on your own."

Harry exchanged grins with his friends at the subtle acknowledgement to the D.A.

For the first part of class, Remus went through the disarming, stunning and shielding spell. He knew from Harry that the members of the D.A. had already learned these spells but since not everyone was part of that club, he taught it as if everyone was on the same level.

"Who wants to try?" Remus asked after he and Sirius had demonstrated. "Harry and who else? Mr. Zabini?" He hesitated when he saw the boy raise his hand.

"I'd like to try sir," Blaise said in an overly polite voice.

Remus nodded and pointed to the front of the classroom. "All right, one of you cast a stunning spell and the other will cast a shield."

"Mind if I try the stunning spell?" Blaise asked Harry with a bright smile.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "No." He held out his wand, ready for the spell to be cast. "I'm ready."

Blaise gave a sly grin. "Confringo!" He shouted, pointing his wand which emitted an orange light.

Something about the way Blaise had grinned at him put Harry on alert and he focused to make his shield as powerful as he could. "Protego!" The blasting curse that Blaise had sent was strong and Harry struggled to hold his shield and not fall over.

"Mr. Zabini!" Remus stormed over to the grinning Slytherin and glowered at him. "I said to cast the stunning spell!"

"Harry, are you alright?" Sirius hurried over to his godson, who was shaking slightly.

"Yeah, just wasn't expecting that," Harry panted. That spell had been strong and if he hadn't already been so familiar with the shielding charm he had a feeling he would either be in the infirmary right now or Filch would be sweeping what was left of him up.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Mr. Zabini," Remus scolded. "You could have killed him! That is not a spell that has been taught yet, it is a seventh year spell."

"So? Some of us learn advanced spells at home," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Good for you. But you will not use them here until you are instructed to," Remus snapped. "Fiftyy points from Slytherin and detention with Mr. Filch."

Blaise's face darkened.

"I will be speaking to your Head of House about this as well," Remus continued. "Go sit down and if you cause any more disruptions I will take you to see the Headmaster. Go!"

Blaise stomped back to his seat, a dangerous glare on his face.

Remus took a breath to calm his anger and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You did very well. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm good," Harry assured him.

"Twenty points for an excellent shield," Remus said quietly. He knew Harry's points would be divided between Gryffindor and Slytherin which meant Slytherin would still be down forty points. He wanted to make an impression on Zabini and knew that any point loss in the Slytherin House was taken very seriously.

Harry sat down after giving his friends a reassuring look. He was fuming at Blaise's little display and wished he knew better shields. The Protego had almost not held.

After letting several students try the exercise, Remus moved on to what their next lesson would be.

"Does anyone know what the Reductor Curse is?" Remus asked. Several hands raised and he called on Hermione.

"It can be used to blast solid objects into pieces, to even reduce a target to a fine mist or a pile of ashes," Hermione answered. It was a curse that the D.A. had started reading about in preparation for trying it out.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor," Remus said. "We will be reading and talking about that curse today and trying it out."

"You need a target," Sirius said from where he leaned against the wall. His eyes traveled to Blaise and he gave him a smirk.

Blaise paled.

Remus gave Sirius a disapproving look. "We will be practicing on tables, chairs and shelves. This spell must be treated with great care and practice as it can be very powerful," Remus warned. "It will require all of your focus."

After assigning an essay on the Reductor Curse and dismissing class, Remus held back Harry. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let him be a part of the demonstration," he said unhappily.

"It's not your fault Mooney," Sirius protested. "You're supposed to give all the students a chance, even a little twerp like Zabini."

Harry snickered.

"Yeah, but he was giving attitude all through class." Remus sighed. "I thought if I showed some trust, the attitude would change. That it was more about me than about Harry."

"It's okay. I'm okay," Harry assured them. "Zabini doesn't like me, doesn't think I should be a part of Slytherin House."

"Well, we'll see what your father has to say about what happened," Remus said.

Sirius gave a slow grin. "You know, it almost makes one feel bad for the little twerp. _Almost._ "

 **TBC:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"You dunderhead! You could have killed a student!" Snape roared at the cowering student sitting in front of his desk. "Have you completely lost your mind? Did you think you were being clever? If Harry's shield hadn't have held up, you would be in Azkaban for murder!"

Blaise sunk lower in his chair. He had tried to look indifferent to his Head of House but couldn't help feeling fear at the anger radiating off of him.

"Of course, the way you are going you will likely end up in Azkaban eventually," Snape snarled, resisting the urge to throttle the little brat.

"You only care because it's precious Potter," Blaise snapped. He leaned back in his seat as Snape leaned down to stare right into his face.

"Do I care because he is my son? Of course. However, I assure you that you would be in just as much trouble if you had pulled that stunt on a Hufflepuff!" Snape yelled. "You are a disgrace to Slytherin Zabini; I'm ashamed to have you in my House. I will be letting your parents know of your shame," He stood up. "They may approve you learning dangerous spells but I doubt they will be impressed with the careless way you used them in front of your professors' and fellow students. Losing points for your House, which you deserved to lose, will also not impress them." He paced back and forth. "Not that it matters if they care or not, you have to deal with me. You were given detention with Filch which I will be extending to two weeks. You are also restricted to your dorm for those two weeks. Except for classes and meals you will not be allowed to wander the castle."

"That's not fair!" Blaise protested.

"I think it is quite fair," Snape retorted. "If you pull another stunt like this, I'll be taking your wand from you and letting you only have it back for classes. Am I clear Mr. Zabini?"

"Yes sir," Blaise said in a sullen voice.

"Good, now get out of my office," Snape snapped.

 **HP**

"Legilimens!"

 _Hagrid was telling him he was a wizard, he was seeing Voldemort's face on the back of Quirrell's head, Dudley was laughing as he punched him, he was being thrown into his cupboard, Umbridge was telling him she hoped the lesson sunk in…_

Harry gasped, realizing he had fallen to his knees. "Sorry…I couldn't do it," He said after he caught his breath.

"It's okay, that is why we are practicing," Snape said, holding out a hand to help him up.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment to try and clear his mind. "I'm ready," He said, opening his eyes.

Snape hesitated for second before pointing his wand and casting again.

 _He was running from the Basilisk, he was asking Daphne to go steady, he was hearing his mum scream, he was writing words into his skin…_

Snape felt himself being pushed out, though not as forcefully as he would have liked. Still, it was something. He watched Harry as he tried to compose himself and summoned a glass of water to hand to him.

"Thanks," Harry muttered as he took a sip.

"Harry," Snape stepped forward. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Snape looked conflicted with what he was trying to say. "For you having to hear your mother like that," He said quietly. "For Umbridge hurting you."

"Dad, I'm okay," Harry sighed. "I just wish I could get the hang of this."

"You did manage to push me out," Snape pointed out.

"Not soon enough," Harry said in clear frustration.

"Getting irritated will only derail any progress," Snape told him. "When do you feel most relaxed? When do you feel like nothing can bother you?"

Harry thought for moment. "Flying has always made me feel that way," he said thoughtfully. "Spending time with Daphne does too…" He trailed off and flushed.

"Ah," Snape said in amusement. "Yes, it was quite sweet to see you ask her to go steady."

"Don't make fun of me," Harry pleaded.

"I'm not," Snape hid a grin. "Although perhaps we should have a talk as you are now dating."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Uh, no thanks." He said quickly.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Really, there is no need for…that," Harry insisted. "We're dating and I really care for her but I'm not…she's not…we're not near ready for anything more that would require a serious talk."

Snape was silent for a moment and then nodded. "Very well. We'll put it on hold, for now."

Harry sighed in relief.

"It's interesting that I can still torment you and enjoy it," Snape smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Should we try again?"

"Yes. Try to think of how you feel when you are flying. Free, relaxed, nothing can hurt you or bother you."

Harry focused, thinking of a clear blue sky sprinkled with tiny clouds as he soared in the air. He didn't have to worry or think about anything…wait, he felt something…a presence invading his safe place. He felt himself begin to panic images of his childhood started to emerge. "No!" He pushed the presence away.

Snape lowered his wand. "Good job," He commented.

Harry looked at him in surprise. "I didn't do it though. Not right away."

"Harry, this is a very difficult form of mind magic that you are learning," Snape explained. "It will take time for you to be able to occlude fully without even trying. You did manage to do it; you pushed me out before I saw much of anything. Our aim is for you to be able to occlude like that without even thinking about it. You especially want to do that before you sleep."

Harry nodded.

"Let's try again," Snape said, raising his wand.

 **HP**

After his lesson, Harry realized he hadn't been spending too much time in the Gryffindor Tower lately so he made his way there to get some studying done.

"Harry!" Hermione said happily when she saw her friend walk through the portrait.

"Thought you had forgotten you were part lion," Ron teased as Harry settled next to them by the fireplace.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I have not." He frowned. "You don't really think that do you?" He asked anxiously.

"Ignore Ron, he's just teasing you," Hermione said as she looked through her potions book. "Have you started the reading about Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts yet? We have to be prepared to make them our next class although it shouldn't be too hard, we brewed the Confusing Draught third year already."

"Yeah, the reading kept putting me to sleep," Harry said with a grin.

"The reading had me completely befuddled," Ron quipped.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why do I have a feeling you most likely study better in the Slytherin common room?" She asked Harry.

"You just wish you could be there, now that you are with Draco," Ron scoffed.

Hermione's cheeks turned a little pink while she kept her eyes on her book.

A book dropped on the floor near them and they looked over to see Seamus and Dean staring at them. "You've got to be bloody joking!" Seamus said loudly. "You're actually dating Malfoy? After all the times he called you mudblood?"

"You don't know anything Finnigan," Hermione snapped. "You don't know Draco."

Seamus shook his head in disbelief. "I really thought you two would come around," He said, gaining more attention of everyone in the room. "I thought you would eventually see that Potter isn't worth being friends with anymore, that you were just humoring him by hanging out with those snakes."

"Seamus, just stop," Dean said, looking weary from his friend's continuous bad attitude.

"No, this is just too much," Seamus stood up.

Harry and Ron stood up as well, standing protectively by Hermione.

"He hates half-bloods and muggleborns," Seamus threw his hands up. "If he's dating you, it's for some sort of prank. Malfoy and his entire family is evil, they are death eaters for Merlin's sake!"

"They are not!" Hermione hissed as she stood and stepped threatening towards Seamus. "You are making judgments about people that you have not bothered to get to know."

Cormac McLaggen sauntered over. "Finnegan's right. He's being a good Gryffindor by trying to warn you," He said. "It's bad enough we have this disgrace in our House," He sneered at Harry. "Him and his git of a _dad_ ," A slow cruel smile spread across his face. "Your real dad would be so disgusted with you. It's a good thing he's dead, I suppose."

"No Harry!" Hermione and Ron grabbed their friend as he started towards McLaggen.

"Keep your mouth shut," Harry said dangerously.

"Or what?" Cormac mocked.

"Or I'll recommend to Professor McGonagall that you serve detention with Professor Snape," Hermione smiled sweetly. She glared at Seamus. "And you with Filch."

"Yeah, I hear Zabini needs some help cleaning toilets," Ron taunted.

Dean turned to Seamus. "You need to stop. You know Harry, he's a good person."

"Oh please, you don't like him either," Seamus rolled his eyes. "You know Ginny would drop you for him in an instant if he broke up with Greengrass."

There was a small gasp and all eyes turned to Ginny, who had just come down the stairs from her dormitory. Her face turned almost as fiery red as her hair. She seemed embarrassed to look at either Dean or Harry.

Dean shoved Seamus and then fumbled for his wand, pointing it straight at Seamus. "You go too far. You're out of control because you keep hanging around that git." He nodded toward Cormac. "Until you come around to your senses, we shouldn't be friends." He lowered his wand and walked to Ginny, speaking quietly to her.

"I need to get out of here before I do something I'll lose my prefect badge for," Hermione seethed, turning on her heel and walking out of the portrait.

Harry and Ron followed. "Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, putting aside his own anger for the moment.

"Yeah," Hermione breathed. "It's just…what a git!"

Harry gave a dark chuckle. "Yeah, he's getting worse."

"I should have hexed him for what he said about Ginny," Ron said angrily.

"No, then you would have gotten in trouble with McGonagall. Besides, Dean appeared to be handling it well," Hermione said.

Harry held onto the banister tightly and glared at the moving staircases. Why couldn't Seamus and Cormac just let it go? They had gotten along with him before, how could being a part of Slytherin change everything? They should be able to see that he's the same Harry he's always been. And it wasn't just them; he knew others felt the same.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see his friends looking at him in concern. "I'm fine, just frustrated. I don't get why they won't get over it. It's been over a year since I got adopted by Snape and became part of Slytherin House. And they're not just attacking me, their attacking my friends," He gave Hermione an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about me, I don't care what Finnegan or McLaggen think," Hermione assured him. She smiled slowly. "I suppose it will be a surprise to most people that Draco and I are together."

"Can say that again," Ron snickered.

Harry studied his friend and was pleased to see that Ron really did seem over the problem he had with Hermione and Draco. At least that was one thing he didn't have to worry about. He ran his hand through his hair. "This is my fault."

"Don't say that Harry," Hermione admonished.

"It's true though. The reason you are getting signaled out is because you are friends with me," Harry insisted.

"You're not responsible for their behavior mate," Ron said in uncharacteristic seriousness. "The problem they have with you is _their_ problem."

"Still," Harry sighed.

"Let's just go back inside and ignore those idiots," Ron suggested. "We can play a game of chess."

Hermione made a face.

"Loser has to play Hermione," Ron grinned.

"Hey!" Hermione protested as Harry began laughing. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are," Ron snorted. "Even Harry is better than you."

"Hey!" Now it was Harry's turn to be insulted.

"We could always play each other and ignore Ron," Hermione suggested to Harry as the portrait opened to let them back in.

"Aww, come on! I was just kidding!" Ron whined as he hurried after his friends.

 **HP**

Harry was surprised at breakfast when an owl he had never seen before dropped an orange envelope onto his plate before heading to the Head Table. Curiously, Harry opened it and took a sharp intake of breath as he read the short note.

 _Enjoy losing yet another father, Potter._

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked as she buttered her toast. She looked at him in concern. "Harry?"

Harry didn't respond to her, instead he stood up and looked over to where his dad was sitting, taking a piece of parchment out of an identical orange envelope as the same owl that delivered his flew away. "No!" Harry shouted, running to the table while everyone in the room looked on in shock.

Snape had been talking to Minerva while he opened his mail and was taken by surprise as a puff of dark green dust flew into his face. He sat in surprise for a second before sliding off of his chair, unconscious.

"No!" Harry gasped as he made his way to his dad. Dumbledore and McGonagall were already crouched down beside him. Harry knelt down and held his dad's arm. "Dad?" He gently shook his arm but Snape didn't wake up.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said in alarm, putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Please be okay," Harry whispered to Snape as he blinked back tears. He couldn't believe this. Because someone wanted to hurt him, Snape was the one hurt. It should be him that was unconscious on the floor, not his dad.

Poppy hurried over and began casting a diagnostic. "Gather some of that dust so I can examine it later," She said briskly, indicating the dust on the floor. She waved her wand and levitated Snape. "I'm taking him to the infirmary. So far, there is nothing wrong with him that I can see. Physically, at least."

Harry followed along with Dumbledore and McGonagall, his heart pounding. He couldn't lose Snape; he just couldn't lose another parent. _Please, please let him be okay…_

 **HP**

Once in the infirmary Poppy settled Snape on a bed and began running more diagnostics, frowning as she did. "He is fine, I do not know why he isn't awake," She said in frustration. She held her hand out for the vial of powder that Dumbledore had gathered. "I need to run some diagnostics on that Headmaster."

"Of course," Dumbledore handed it over and pulled a chair over to the side of Snape's bed. He gestured for Harry to take a seat.

"Professor," Harry shakily handed him the note he had received.

"Ah, this is how you knew something was wrong," Dumbledore murmured as he read the note. "A deliberate attack on both of you," he murmured to himself. "We need to notify the Aurors."

"He's waking up," Minerva said in relief.

Harry eagerly watched as his dad opened his eyes and he took his hand. "Are you okay?" He asked anxiously.

Snape blinked a few times and then his gaze fell on Harry's hand covering his. He pulled his own hand away roughly and scowled. "What do you think you are doing Potter?" He snapped.

Harry sat back in surprise. He hadn't heard that tone from Snape in a very long time.

"Severus, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked in concern.

"I feel fine. Why am I here?" Snape asked, looking at Harry suspiciously. "Did Potter and his little friends do something?" He asked suspiciously.

Harry felt a strong sense of unease settle in the pit of his stomach. Why was his dad talking like this?

"Severus," Dumbledore said slowly. "You opened a letter and something burst out at you, like dust. You passed out and we brought here."

Snape frowned. "I received mail during the welcoming feast?" He asked, clearly confused.

"You believe it is September?" Dumbledore asked in surprise.

Snape froze. "I take it that it is not?" He asked after a moment.

"It is nearing the end of October," Dumbledore said slowly.

"So I am missing my memory of about two months?" Snape asked, perplexed. His gaze fell on Harry who was staring at him with wide eyes. He scowled. "May I ask why Potter is here?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"I was worried about you," Harry said softly.

Snape snorted. "Unlikely. My guess is that you are behind this somehow." He accused.

"No Severus, he is not," Dumbledore frowned. He glanced at Harry before focusing back on Snape. "What year do you believe it is?"

Snape sat more upright. "1993," He answered, his eyes darting from Dumbledore to Minerva. "What year is it?" He asked finally.

"1995," Harry whispered. Merlin, Snape was missing more than two years. _Which meant_ … "He doesn't remember," Harry stood up, feeling panicked. Snape wouldn't remember adopting him, wouldn't even remember _liking_ him!

 **TBC:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Obviously I am having trouble with my memory," Snape snapped at Harry, who was staring at him with horrified eyes. "Leave Potter, this does not concern you." He said dismissively.

"Actually, it does," Dumbledore sighed, sharing a look with Minerva.

Poppy walked over then, a grim expression on her face. "The green dust was an advanced form of a Forgetting hex, which I've only ever read about, called Memorias Relicta." Seeing Harry's confused expression, she explained. "You have heard of the Forgetfulness Potion of course, well this is an innovative form of that. Usually the result is not such a long loss of memory but apparently whoever did this specifically designed it for Severus."

 _So that was what the note had meant_ , Harry thought with a sick feeling. By taking away the past couple years, it _was_ as if Harry had indeed lost another parent. _This_ Snape hated him. _This can't be happening_ , he thought desperately. It wasn't fair; he couldn't lose his dad now. He had already lost parents and had relatives who despised him…and now he had finally found a family of his own and just like that, it was gone.

"Excuse me, but the only person you should be talking to about this is me," Snape said in an irritated voice. "Get the boy out of here."

"Honestly Severus," Minerva said with disapproval. "You don't understand." She sighed.

"That can happen when two years of your life is missing," Severus retorted, unnerved that he was in this vulnerable position. And why Potter was here was a complete mystery to him. "How long will this last?" He asked Pomfrey.

"I don't know, I've never seen a memory loss like this before," Poppy said slowly. "As I said, usually it's just a few days that go missing. It may return on its own but I'm going to do some research to see if there is a potion or spell that could help." She hurried off to her office.

"Severus, what is the last thing you remember?" Dumbledore asked in a calm voice.

"It was the morning of September 1st," Snape said tersely. "I was enjoying the last few hours of peace before the hooligans arrived."

Harry couldn't help but smile a bit which only agitated Snape further. Snape treated him to a look of deep loathing. "Something funny Potter? From what I remember last, you had defied your relatives and ran away from home during the summer. Which of course just further proves my point of you being a spoiled, arrogant – "

"Enough Severus," Dumbledore said firmly.

Harry's heart sank. He still had a hard time thinking of that summer, of how horrible it had been to be sent back into that abusive house after telling an adult that his uncle had hit him. And now the man who had become his father didn't remember why Harry had done it, didn't remember what Harry had been through, didn't remember that he had grown to care for him at all. Harry blinked back tears as he stood up and stumbled away from Snape.

"Harry, wait," Minerva said, looking helplessly at Dumbledore as she put her hands on Harry's shoulders to stop him from leaving.

"Why?" Snape stood up, waving off Dumbledore's concerns as he did so. "What is going on?" He crossed his arms and glared at the three of them.

"Severus," Dumbledore began gently. "Harry's third year was quite eventful and he was put into Slytherin for a term-"

"Potter in Slytherin?" Snape laughed humorlessly. "I don't think so. I wouldn't have allowed that to happen."

"You weren't in favor of it, that is true," Dumbledore agreed. "But happen it did. You got to know Harry and certain revelations came to light…Severus, at the end of that year you adopted him."

Snape stared at the Headmaster before breaking into real laughter. "I must be dreaming, stuck inside a nightmare." He said with a shake of his head. "You have a twisted sense of humor Albus."

"Severus."

"I would never adopt that boy," Snape stopped laughing as he realized the Headmaster was serious and pointed at Harry. "Not in a million years. He is the spitting image of his father, strutting around like he owns the castle and flaunting the rules. He clearly treats his relatives with such disregard, so why in the world would I want him for a son?"

"Dad," Harry whispered, his heart feeling like it would break. He couldn't take this, it hurt too much.

Snape stiffened. "Do not call me that!" He snapped furiously.

Harry couldn't take it anymore and before anyone could stop, he shrugged out of McGonagall's grip and turned to run out of the infirmary.

 **HP**

Harry was sitting in the owlery, staring dully out the window. Hedwig, sensing his distress, sat on his shoulder and hooted comfortably in his ear. Harry tried to keep his breathing even, even tried occluding to keep his grief at what had happened from getting too strong. Snape, his dad, was gone and in his place was the old Snape who hated him. They would have to start all over again, if Snape would even be willing to. What if he wasn't? Yes, Harry knew Sirius would be there for him if that happened but as much as Harry cared for his godfather, he _needed_ his dad.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and saw Daphne approaching him hesitantly. He scooted over on the stone bench he was sitting on to make room for her. "Hey," He said quietly.

"I stopped by the infirmary and Professor McGonagall told me you ran off. I figured you would be here. What happened?" Daphne asked, putting her hand on his arm. "Is Professor Snape all right?" She asked worriedly. The Great Hall had exploded into noise and alarm after the Professor was levitated out of the room by Madam Pomfrey.

"The mail he opened was cursed," Harry said, still staring out the window. "He's perfectly okay though, except for one thing. His last memory is of the morning of September 1st, our third year."

Daphne gasped. "He is missing his memory of the past two years? But then that means…" Her eyes widened. "Oh Harry, he doesn't remember adopting you. You hadn't even been put into Slytherin yet." She whispered, understanding why Harry was looking so lost.

"I know," Harry gave a bitter laugh. "When he woke up, he kept calling me _Potter_ in that scathing tone, like he used to. And when Dumbledore told him that he had adopted me, he actually broke into laughter and said that it was not possible. He's back to thinking I'm arrogant and spoiled and said I treated my relatives with disregard." He added bitterly.

"He said what?" Daphne asked in outrage.

"He doesn't remember," Harry shrugged. "He remembers hearing that I ran away from the Dursley's but he doesn't know why. And I don't feel like getting into it all over again."

"But he needs to hear about it," Daphne said softly.

"He doesn't want me around!" Harry burst out. "He hates me again!"

"Harry, he doesn't remember. He doesn't understand," Daphne pointed out. "Look at it this way, what would Professor Snape do if it was you with the memory loss? Once upon a time you didn't like him," She reminded him. "Would he just give up and walk away?"

Harry paused. No, no of course Snape wouldn't do that. He would try to be patient, give him time, explain things but the last thing he would do was just give up being his father simply because it would be a difficult situation. "Oh Merlin, of course he wouldn't," He murmured.

"So what are you going to do?" Daphne prodded.

"I'm not going to give up on him," Harry said with a slow yet sad smile. "I'm hoping he will get his memory back but if he doesn't, then starting over is just what will have to happen. It's going to be hard though Daphne," he said with pain in his voice. "Especially now, with Voldemort trying to get into my head."

Daphne drew him into a hug, nestling her head on his shoulder. "I know it will be but you're not alone." She whispered. "Professor Snape is going to hear from a lot of people about how much has changed."

"I know, but still he's going to be like he used to," Harry breathed in the scent of her hair. "But I can handle it." _I have to_ , he thought. _I have to get my dad back_.

 **HP**

"If you need a calming draught, do let me know," Dumbledore said with a hint of amusement in his twinkling eyes. He was sitting in his office with a very disturbed potions master. After conferring with Poppy and hearing her findings, he had been catching Severus up on the events of the past couple of years.

Snape glared at him. "I do not find this one bit amusing Headmaster. One minute I'm getting ready for the school year and the next I wake up to find out that two years have passed and that I have adopted Potter," He spat out the boy's name. "Now you tell me that Black is a free man and he and Lupin have to be a part of my life because of that brat. And said brat is in Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin and I can't even take points from him anymore without hurting my own House!" He huffed in frustration. The only news he had learned that he was grateful for was that he was no longer expected to spy, which meant he didn't have to pander to certain Slytherin students and their families.

"You don't find petty reasons to take points away from Harry anymore," Dumbledore said exasperatedly. "I understand that this is a shock Severus but once you got to know Harry, you grew to care for him as a son. At the end of Harry's third year you adopted him. You love him."

Snape rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Doubtful Albus. My guess is that you had something to do with me adopting Potter." He said accusingly.

"No," Dumbledore shook his head. "It was your idea Severus."

"Why? What happened to Potter's relatives? I thought the wards were important to protecting him," Snape said in frustration. He didn't understand how he could have come to see Potter, of all people, as his son. It was ludicrous.

"They were," Dumbledore said slowly. "However, you set very strong wards around your house to protect yourself and Harry."

"My house?" Snape asked in a low voice. "Spinner's End? I rarely ever go to that house. And now you are telling me that Potter has been there?" He glared at Dumbledore. He hated his childhood home! It held nothing but bad memories for him.

"Yes, you spend the holidays there," Dumbledore replied.

"I have to endure being in that blasted house for precious Potter?" Snape seethed. He was sure the brat would have told his friends how worn and shabby the house was.

"Severus, Dobby has improved your home. You won't even recognize it once you see the inside."

"Dobby?" Snape asked incredulously. _Surely not_ … "I have a house-elf? I don't want or need one Albus! Just because Potter needs to have a servant cater to his every need –"

"Enough," Dumbledore said flatly. "I arranged it and he is not bound to you in the traditional sense. Dobby is still a free elf though during the summers he stays with you and here during the school year. He is loyal and trustworthy, I assure you."

"Well then, I feel so much better," Snape said sarcastically. He shut his eyes for a moment. "If Black is innocent and is now a free man, the boy should be with him."

"Harry loves Sirius," Dumbledore said with a nod. "However, you are the one he sees as his father. Just give it a chance Severus. Please." He pleaded.

"Why isn't Potter with his relatives?"

"You'll need to ask him that, it is not my place to tell you," Dumbledore said firmly. "Now, Poppy has done some research into the memory dust that you encountered and believes there is a potion available that can be made to bring your memories back. It is complex and since we want you to be back to yourself as soon as possible, she has ordered the potion from an Apothecary in Ireland."

Snape crossed his arms. "I'm sure I could make it."

"It would take weeks to brew," Dumbledore explained. He fell silent for a moment. "Which you would prefer, from the expression on your face," He said dryly.

Snape stared at him evenly. "I do not know if I wish to regain my memories," He admitted. "Finding out I somehow have become one of Potter's adoring fans does not make me happy. It makes me think that I must be under a potion to make me tolerate the boy."

"It isn't like that and you _are_ happy Severus," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "Harry needs you. Voldemort is coming back soon and has already invaded Harry's mind, taunting and threatening him."

Snape frowned. "I assume you are training him in Occlumency? He will need it."

"You are teaching him in Occlumency," Dumbledore corrected him. "And advanced dueling."

"Wonderful," Severus muttered.

 **HP**

Snape stepped into his quarters, followed by Dumbledore. He looked around suspiciously. Everything appeared normal…wait. "Why is my desk and bookshelf in here and not in my office?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "You converted your office into Harry's bedroom."

Snape scowled and stomped to where his office used to be. He expected to find the room done in red and gold but was surprised to see the colors basically matched the earth tones in his sitting room. The bed was slightly rumbled as if it had been made in a hurry and there were some books and Quidditch magazines strewn about but other than that the room was kept neat. "What is that?" He pointed at a clear box that held grass, dirt and…a snake.

"Ah, that is Harry's second familiar," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Nova."

"Snakes aren't allowed as familiars," Snape said as the he watched the snake peer curiously at them.

"Not usually, no," Dumbledore agreed. "However, an exception was made as Harry does have the gift of Parseltongue. This snake was used by two students as an attempt to scare Harry; they put it in his bed in his Slytherin dormitory."

"What idiots would think Potter would be scared of – ah, must have been Crabbe and Goyle," Snape said with a shake of his head. Those two took after their dimwitted fathers. "So an exception was made for Potter, I'm utterly shocked." He said sarcastically.

"You are the one who made the exception Severus," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Snape gritted his teeth. "So I am required to take care of his responsibility?" He snapped.

"I believe he comes down here frequently to look after Nova and to spend time with you," Dumbledore said evenly.

"Well, that can stop immediately." Snape huffed. "He can take his snake to one of his dorm rooms."

"He doesn't want to do that in case someone tries to hurt Nova when he isn't around," Dumbledore explained. "There are students in both Houses that like to bully Harry."

"I don't doubt that is true with Slytherin but Gryffindor?" Snape asked skeptically. Potter was the golden boy of that House. Why would any of the lions bully their precious hero?

"Certain students have made it known that they no longer see Harry as a Gryffindor, as he is also a part of Slytherin," Dumbledore sighed.

"So much for Gryffindor loyalty," Snape drawled. He glanced around the room again and frowned when he saw a framed picture of him and Potter standing in front of a Christmas tree sitting on the desk. "Merlin, is this for real?" He picked up the frame in disbelief.

"Yes, there are more pictures in your sitting room as well as your home in Spinner's End," Dumbledore said as he looked at the picture Snape was holding. "I took that one," He added brightly.

Snape slammed the frame back down and stalked out of the room.

 **HP**

Harry had tried to see Snape that evening so that they could talk but McGonagall had told him that Snape needed some time to process everything he had learned. Harry understood but it made him nervous. He'd rather just start trying to work things out.

Unfortunately, the first time Harry was going to get to see his dad since the infirmary was during potions class the next day. He had looked for him during breakfast but Snape hadn't shown up, although Dumbledore had made an announcement to let the students know about his memory loss but assured them their potions professor would be teaching his classes. Dumbledore had then scolded the students who had booed at that. Harry did appreciate the sympathetic look Remus gave him when he caught his eye. He vaguely wondered if he had contacted Sirius about what had happened.

"Maybe he's already started remembering," Hermione said to Harry hopefully as they entered potions class. By the sneer that their teacher gave Harry she sighed unhappily. "Or maybe not," She mumbled.

Snape did a double take when he saw Malfoy holding Granger's hand as they entered the room. And the way Greengrass was whispering to Potter, touching his arm…Merlin, now Slytherins were dating Gryffindors? He wanted to laugh, as everything seemed so crazy. Maybe in reality he was actually in a coma and all of this was a horrible dream. One could only hope that was the case. He handed back essays that he had apparently already graded, pausing when he passed back Potter's. "You must have had help with this," He said snidely.

Harry looked down at the O on his Befuddlement essay. "No sir," He said quietly. He had worked hard on the essay, still trying to make up for the subjects he had fallen behind in during the whole thing with Umbridge. Ironically, he had wanted to show his dad that he was taking his studies seriously. Now however, it didn't seem to matter anymore.

Snape snorted in disbelief. "Sure." He continued passing out the papers. "As I am sure all of you have heard, I have lost my memory of the past two years. Some would think this as distressing, however based on the events that have occurred during that time, I am thinking it is more of a lucky break that I do not recall any of it." He said this maliciously and with a pointed look at Harry.

Blaise and Pansy snickered, throwing Harry mean little grins. Harry balled his hands into fists and tried to ignore them. He could handle this; he had known this would be difficult.

It was like they had used a time-turner, Snape was rude to all of the Gryffindors and giving point's right and left to the Slytherins. He basically ignored Harry except for giving him dark looks throughout the class. Harry figured that since he was in both Gryffindor and Slytherin that Snape was upset he couldn't take points off of him.

"Potter!"

Harry started and realized that he had been so deep in his thinking that he had stopped taking notes. "Sir?"

"Either you think you know it all, Potter, or you expect me to overlook your laziness." Snape said in a sharp tone. "Think you're above taking notes do you? Believe you don't have to pay attention? Expect me to pass you, no matter what, since you are now my _son_?" He said that last word with extreme disgust.

"Of course not!" Harry exclaimed. "Sir," He added quickly.

"Typical arrogance," Snape muttered as he moved away. He paused when he saw angry looks on Potter's friends' faces, including some of his own Slytherins. "Problem?" He asked snidely, hiding his surprise at students from his own House defending Potter. It was clearly a world gone mad.

"Yes sir, there is," Hermione spoke up first, lifting her chin. "You don't have to be so cruel towards Harry, who as you said, is your son now."

"Tread carefully Miss. Granger," Snape warned. "Frankly, it is none of your business."

"Sir, it is our business because Harry is our friend and we know how difficult this situation is for him," Daphne spoke up, her tone firm yet respectful. "And for you as well, Professor," She added quietly.

"None of us expected to like Harry but he grows on you after awhile," Draco said airily. He ducked when Hermione threw her quill at him. "Hey," He complained.

Snape watched this with some amusement and had to shake himself to get his initial anger back. "This is none of your business and I'll thank you all to keep your opinions to yourself. If Potter can't handle it, then he may leave the classroom." He gave Potter a challenging look which the boy met with a defiant look of his own.

"I'll stay Professor," Harry said stiffly.

"And twenty-five points will be taken, Ms. Granger, for your rudeness," He said in satisfaction. He returned to the front of the room. "Potter, what are some qualities of a Moonstone?" He barked out.

 _Moonstone, Moonstone_ , Harry thought quickly. He had read briefly on it before Snape's memory loss and struggled to remember. "Um, it is a milky color and shines very brightly. It's also known as the wishing stone," He remembered. "It's used in Love Potions and…" He thought hard. "The Draught of Peace."

"Hm," Snape sniffed and turned away for a moment. If any of his other Slytherins had answered the same, he would have awarded points but if he did that with Potter, half would go to Gryffindor and that was just something he couldn't bring himself to do. "Your assignment is to write a twelve inch essay on the properties of Moonstone and its usage in potion-making." He dismissed his grumbling class and despite not meaning to, caught Potter's eyes before he left the room and found himself taken aback at the sad look in those blasted green eyes. He sighed and sat down at his desk.

"Sir?"

"Mr. Zabini," Snape intoned, looking at his student with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something you need?"

"I was wondering if you could cancel the detentions and restrictions you gave me," Blaise said confidently.

Snape frowned. "Obviously this happened before my incident, why did I give you detentions?" He inquired to know.

"Because of Potter and Lupin," Blaise said in a whine. "During Defence I showed up Potter during a demonstration and they complained to you and you gave me detention for two weeks with Filch, as well as restricting me to my dorm for the same amount of time."

Snape had to admit that he may have changed during the past two years but he highly doubted that he would give detention to one of his students simply for doing better than Potter in class. At least he hoped he wouldn't have. "Are you telling me everything Zabini? I will of course have to talk to Professor Lupin and some of the other students in the class to confirm your story." He warned, feeling that Zabini was leaving out some important details.

"Can't you just take me at my word? You aren't Potter's puppet anymore!" Blaise snapped. He paled when his professor slowly stood up, his eyes darkening.

"You can tell me what happened or I will find out myself," Snape hissed, resisting the urge to use legilimency on the brat before him. He had to admit, he was once again thankful he didn't have to keep up the pretense of favoring the children of death eaters anymore. Finding out he wouldn't have to spy had been a huge relief, even though he had been prepared to do so to make up for what he had done to Lily.

Blaise reluctantly mumbled what had happened and winced when Snape slammed his hand down on the desk. "And I thought Potter was arrogant! Unless you want to end up in Azkaban I suggest you rethink the actions you are taking, Mr. Zabini. I believe I will add another week to your punishment for your disgraceful attempt to manipulate me and weasel your way out of it. Simply pathetic." He snarled in disgust.

Blaise was practically shaking with anger and turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

 **TBC:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Harry sat in the Slytherin common room with his Transfiguration book open on his lap but he couldn't focus on the chapter he had been attempting to read. He couldn't concentrate very well, with his thoughts on what had happened in Potions. _It's back to how it used to be_ , he thought dejectedly.

"Harry," Daphne said softly.

"Huh?" Harry looked up and into her concerned blue eyes.

"Don't obsess over what happened earlier," Daphne told him. "Remember, you have to give Professor Snape time to adjust." She smiled ruefully. "It was strange to see him act like that again."

"I'll say," Draco spoke up; closing the book he was reading. "I can't believe he took points off of Hermione." He frowned.

"He used to do that all of the time," Harry reminded him. "Usually because she knew all the answers to the questions he was asking." He quipped.

Draco made a face. "Right," He muttered. "I forgot what he used to be like." He admitted.

"It was weird," Theo agreed. "Hopefully he gets his memory back soon."

Harry nodded fervently, he hoped for that as well. He was about to try and read his chapter again when suddenly his scar exploded into pain. "Ahh!" He dropped the book onto the floor and pain exploded in his scar.

"Harry!" Daphne grabbed his arms, trying to keep him from clawing at his scar. "Get the Professor!" She urged her friends.

Draco ran to Snape's office, hoping he was there. He felt relief when he saw his Professor sitting at his desk, going through papers. "Professor Snape!"

"What is it?" Snape asked with some alarm.

"It's Harry, he's in pain-"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Take him to Madam Pomfrey then," He said dismissively.

"Sir, it's his scar! Please!"

Snape remembered what Albus had said about the Dark Lord getting into Potter's mind and without another word, quickly followed Draco to the common room. He froze when he saw Potter rocking back and forth, his scar red and inflamed.

"Potter!" Snape said in alarm, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

Harry looked at Snape with tear filled eyes. "He's in my head again," He whispered.

"Potter, you need to occlude," Snape said stiffly. He wished he knew how much Potter had learned in their lessons, but he hadn't even thought to ask.

"I can't, it hurts too much," Harry could feel tears fall down his face and he brushed them away in embarrassment.

Feeling out of his depth and not sure what to do, Snape stepped back. "I'll summon a pain reliever."

Harry took a deep breath, aware of Daphne holding his hand tightly. "You made me a special one," He managed to get out.

"I did?" Snape held out his hand. "Accio Harry Potter's potion!" A few moments later a vial slammed into his hand. He held it out. "Clear your mind Potter. Force him out." He ordered.

Harry swallowed his potion and shut his eyes to focus on occluding. He sighed in relief when the pain and Voldemort's voice faded. He blinked blearily and glanced around the room, relieved that only his friends were in the common room.

"We asked Marcus and Gemma to send everyone up to their rooms," Theo said, noticing Harry's expression.

"Better?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Harry gingerly touched his scar, hoping he hadn't scratched it and made it bleed.

Snape wordlessly summoned a numbing salve and handed it to Potter. "Put some of this on if it is still bothering you."

Harry looked into his dad's eyes, which were concerned but also distant.

"You were able to occlude?" Snape asked briskly.

"Yeah, eventually," Harry replied. "I'm not very good at yet."

"Did the Dark Lord say anything?"

Harry looked up in surprise. "Voldemort. You call him Voldemort." He said.

Snape stiffened. "I asked you a question Potter!" He snapped.

"He didn't say anything this time," Harry answered, feeling stung by the sharp rebuke. "He was too busy laughing. He's happy about something." He murmured.

"Have you been practicing clearing your mind on a regular basis?" Snape demanded.

Harry flushed. "No, not since yesterday," He admitted.

"Idiot boy, when you are feeling most vulnerable is the time when he will attack you!" Snape snapped. "Merlin, you must drive me crazy when I give you lessons," He muttered.

Harry frowned and glanced down at his hands, which were still slightly shaking. "I know, I'm sorry," He said quietly.

Snape stared at him for a moment, taken aback by the apology but he quickly covered it with a sneer. Ignoring the disapproving looks his students were giving him, he began walking out of the room. "I'll let the Headmaster know what happened." He said over his shoulder.

 **HP**

The next day, Harry didn't have Potions so he was going to try and talk to Snape again, even though part of him didn't want to after how cold and stern he had been after what happened last night with Voldemort invading his mind. It had been so different from how his dad usually acted….but Harry had to keep trying. So after classes, he knocked on the open door of Snape's office. He bit his lip when his dad stopped writing and looked up to glare at him.

"What are you doing here Potter?"

"I wanted to check on you," Harry said.

"How sweet," Snape sneered. "Don't you have two dormitories that you can hang out in? Or Lupin's office?"

"I told you, I wanted to check on you," Harry said quietly. "Um, Professor McGonagall told me about the potion that should restore your memories," He said, perking up.

"If I choose to take it," Snape said somewhat nastily as he looked back down at the essays he was grading.

"You might not take it? Why?"

Snape gave him a withering look. "Being your father does not sound the least bit pleasant Potter. However this came about, you should take advantage of this new situation and become Black's ward."

"You adopted me," Harry said, struggling to stay calm.

"I'm sure it could be reversed," Snape said dismissively. "I'm sure Black would love to adopt you."

"No." Harry said firmly.

"No?" Snape stared at him. "Even if I don't take the potion? Even if I don't want you around?" He demanded.

Harry winced at the painful words but nodded. "I'm not giving up on you. We're a family and if we have to start over, then fine. We'll start over."

Snape inhaled a deep breath at that. "Potter," He began wearily. "There is no way I can be a father to you."

"You have been for over two years," Harry pointed out.

Snape shook his head. "I cannot imagine." He sighed and then his eyes darkened. "Apparently I am going to have to do something drastic to turn you away."

Harry looked at him warily. What was he planning to do?

Snape stood up and stepped closer. "Before I started spying, I was a real death eater. I overheard a prophecy-"

"I already know all of this," Harry said patiently. "You told me everything before you adopted me."

"Your parents are dead because of me and you still wanted to be adopted?" Snape asked in shock.

"My parents are dead because Pettigrew betrayed them and Voldemort killed them," Harry said seriously. "You made a mistake and have worked above and beyond to make up for it. I made mistakes my first and second year that could have gotten my friends killed, I know what it is like to make decisions you regret." He looked at Snape earnestly. "I already forgave you so this isn't an issue now."

Snape stared. He swallowed and turned away. There was more to the boy than he had realized. "You're a fool." He said hoarsely. When Potter stayed silent, he sighed in frustration. "Leave Potter. I need time to myself."

 **HP**

Harry wearily was walking down the hallway after being dismissed by Snape when he passed the Defence classroom and heard his name called. He stepped inside and smiled faintly at the concern in Remus's eyes.

"Take a seat Harry, you look exhausted," Remus said with a frown.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't sleep well last night," He said.

"I wasn't able to talk to you after class today because I had a meeting but I just wanted to know how you were doing," Remus said. "I can't even imagine how difficult this must be for you."

"It is," Harry agreed. "He's back to treating me with disdain like he used to and when my scar hurt-"

"Your scar hurt?" Remus asked in alarm.

"Yeah, last night," Harry said. "Draco went and got my dad but he was so different in how he handled it. I mean, I'm not saying I need to be coddled or anything," He was quick to say. He was fifteen after all. "But he's usually really reassuring and well, soothing but last night he was so brisk and…" Harry trailed off and gave a half-hearted shrug. "I mean, obviously he was going to be as he doesn't remember caring about me but…it was hard," He admitted.

"I'm sorry Harry," Remus stepped forward and clasped his shoulder gently. "It should be over soon though right? Madam Pomfrey is waiting to receive a potion to restore his memories."

"He said he might not take it," Harry divulged.

"What?"

"He doesn't want to remember because the thought of being my father is too much for him," Harry said in frustration. "He even tried to scare me off."

"Did he?" Remus's eyes widened. "How?"

"Oh, um," Harry paused. He didn't know if Remus knew about the prophecy and he very much doubted that he knew about Snape being the one who told Voldemort about it. "I can't really say, it has to do with his past," He hedged.

"Oh, I think I understand," Remus said quietly.

Harry doubted he understood everything but he nodded. "Yeah, he thought it would shock me or something but he had already told me everything before adopting me."

Remus broke into a grin. "I guess the shock was on him then, when it didn't faze you."

Harry couldn't help but grin back. "It was."

"I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you," Remus said. "I've written to Sirius, I thought he should know what was going on. I gathered you hadn't written to him."

"No," Harry hadn't even thought about it and felt a little guilty. He knew Sirius would want to know but he didn't want to risk alienating Snape even more. "You don't need to worry about me."

"Of course I'm going to worry about you and so is your godfather." Remus lightly admonished.

"I know," Harry smiled.

"I think you need to try and talk to Severus again, start at the beginning. Maybe he will be willing to try and remember, you never know." Remus patted him on the back and walked back to his desk. "You have a lot of people supporting you Harry and so does Severus, even if he is not in the right frame of mind to appreciate it right now." He said wryly.

Harry laughed a little and nodded. "Thank you. I think we are both going to need it."

 **HP**

The next morning before breakfast, Harry hovered in front of the door to his quarters, or rather Snape's quarters…Merlin, he didn't even know if he was allowed in. He wanted to talk to his dad and check on Nova as he realized no one may have mentioned his new familiar. He hoped Snape hadn't done anything to his snake.

"Harry?"

Harry turned. "Sirius?" He said in surprise and accepted a hug from his godfather.

Sirius smiled gently, Remus behind him. "I heard about what happened. I wanted to check on you." Sirius looked at him in concern.

"I told you I had written to him. We thought you could use some moral support," Remus chimed in, smiling kindly. "Your friends told us you were headed down here."

"I want to talk to him but…" Harry trailed off. "I don't know if he'll let me in. I also want to check on Nova."

"He has to let you in, you live here," Sirius said easily, knocking on the door.

"Uh, Sirius," Harry began but was interrupted when the door opened.

"Ah, look at this. Three people I can't stand the sight of coming to see so early in the morning," Snape said as he glared at them.

"Good to see you too Sevvy," Sirius said brightly as he pushed his way through the door, pulling Harry with him.

"Get out of my quarters Black! Take the boy and wolf with you," Snape hissed, brandishing his wand and pointing it at them. "And _don't_ call me that!"

"These are Harry's quarters as well," Remus spoke up firmly.

"Not anymore," Snape said. "I saw your room and your newest familiar," He snarled to Harry. "I will pack it up with the rest of your things shortly, along with the photos." He had been shocked to see more pictures of himself and Potter around the sitting room. It was one thing hearing that he had taken Potter in as his own son but to see evidence of it was too much, he needed those things gone.

"You're kicking me out?" Harry couldn't keep the hurt of his voice.

Snape stared at him. "Of course Potter. I haven't been to Spinner's End yet but I will pack up your belongings there as well. You can move in with the mutt," He said sarcastically. The Headmaster had explained about how Black had broken out of prison by using his Animagus form. It just figured that the Marauders would ignore the rules and become unregistered Animagi during school. "I trust that is acceptable?" He said to Black, an eyebrow raised. He was sure the man would want to save Potter from him.

Harry opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything, Sirius spoke up. "No Snape, he stays with you."

Snape was shocked; he had counted on the mutt taking the boy. "You don't want him either?"

Harry felt his heart clench at the heartless words.

"Severus!" Remus admonished, earning himself a dark look from the Potion's master.

Sirius growled. "Of course I want him; he was supposed to be with me. I tried to convince him of this once I was found innocent. But he's happy with you and has told me countless times that you are a great father to him, never mind that I know you wouldn't let him go without a fight."

"I won't put up a fight, I want you to take him," Snape took a deep breath. "This is insanity. I could never be his father, anybody's father for that matter nor do I want to. I'll sign any papers I have to, to transfer custody over to you."

"No," Harry said after finding his voice. "I'm your son; you can't get rid of me that easily. And I'm not having my things moved from here or Spinner's End." He tried to keep his voice strong and firm but was aware that it came out a little shaky.

"Is that so Potter?" Snape asked dangerously.

"Yes it is," Harry retorted. "I know you don't remember but we are a family and I'm not giving that up. I'm not giving up on you." He said stubbornly.

Snape turned away, needing a moment. That determined look on Potter's face reminded him fiercely of Lily and he couldn't help but somewhat admire the boy for standing up to him. Seeing the boy's room and pictures had struck something in him but he had fought against it. He couldn't deny that the in the photos he looked quite content standing with Potter but still, it was too much to take in.

"Severus, please try to be reasonable," Remus said in his usual patient way. "You need to give this some time before trying to make a bunch of changes. Believe us, when you get your memories back you will be most displeased with yourself."

Snape gave him a scathing look. In a way, it was almost like facing the Marauders again, minus Pettigrew. Except, this time he wasn't being made fun of or pushed around. No, instead Potter wanted to preserve the family they had somehow made, with Black and Lupin supporting it. It was insanity, pure and simple.

Snape wanted to say no, that he wouldn't give it any time but then he caught the pain in Potter's eyes and hesitated. The boy was apparently not occluding very well as he could pick out surface thoughts without even trying. Potter was distressed and full of sorrow at the thought of losing another parent, at losing the family he had come to cherish. Snape couldn't believe that he could possibly mean so much to the boy. He treated Potter horribly, always had for the petty reason that he hated to be reminded of what he had lost to James Potter. He was sure the boy had been raised spoiled, had expected it in fact, so he hadn't thought it a big deal in that first potions class when he had singled him out. But if Potter had been spoiled and coddled by his relatives, why did he run away from them? Why didn't he live with them anymore?

"If you don't mind, I would like to speak to Potter alone," Snape said finally.

"Not if you are going to be a git to him," Sirius said. "Or try to kick him out of his own home."

"I won't do that; I just need to talk with him. There are some things I do not understand," Snape said impatiently. Kicking Potter out could wait; he needed to get some answers.

Sirius looked at Harry, who nodded that it was okay. "If you need us pup, we'll be in the Headmaster's office," He said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Thanks Sirius, thanks Remus, um I mean Professor Lupin," Harry smiled weakly as they left. He had wanted a chance to talk to Snape but now that he was going to, he was nervous.

"Behave yourself, Sevvy," Sirius threw over his shoulder as he left.

"Do not call me that, you mangy mutt!" Snape bellowed after him. He gritted his teeth as he heard Black's laughter and he took great pleasure in slamming the door shut.

 **TBC:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows! =)**

Once they were alone, Snape turned to Potter and folded his arms across his chest. "Tell me why you are not with your relatives." He demanded.

Harry bit his lip. "It's hard to talk about, even after two years," He murmured, almost to himself.

Snape sighed in frustration. "You can show me then, if that would be easier," He suggested.

Harry's eyes widened. "Show…Oh, you mean legilimency?"

Snape nodded. "Or we could get a get a pensieve and you could put any memories that apply inside so that I may view them. It may be easier, you won't have to relive them as you would if I legilimize you."

"Um, the pensieve then," Harry said a little nervously. Snape disappeared for a moment and returned with what looked like a metal basin with strange symbols carved into it. After setting it on the table, Snape stepped forward and put his wand to Harry's temple and waited. Harry focused and gave a nod and soon the pensieve was filled with a silvery substance.

Harry couldn't just stand there and wait as his memories were viewed so he wandered into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of pumpkin juice and waited for Snape to emerge from the pensieve.

Snape found himself in the Slytherin common room and saw himself glaring at Potter while Greengrass, Davies, Nott and Malfoy looked on. He noticed that Malfoy was smirking while Greengrass was looking very concerned. He focused on Potter and himself.

 _"Aw, poor baby Potty is afraid of the infirmary. I thought it was your home away from home, you end up there so much." Malfoy scoffed, causing Nott to laugh._

 _"Are you wearing a glamour Harry?" Greengrass finally asked._

Snape frowned and looked at Potter more critically. Hmm, something was definitely off. He watched as his memory self looked at Potter in surprise and stared for several moments before pulling his wand and casting a Finite.

 _"Po-Potter?"_

Memory Snape stepped forward in concern as did present Snape, momentarily forgetting that he could do nothing in a memory. Potter's face was bruised as was his arms and his eyes were glazed over. The boy was extremely pale and much too thin. Snape stared at him in shock. He couldn't believe he had missed this, he was supposed to protect the boy! Really, he should have expected this. Why else would Albus remove Potter from the wards unless it was serious? And this explained why Potter would have run away from his relatives…

 _"Let's go to the infirmary Potter." Memory Snape said quietly_.

 _"I don't want everyone else to see. Please." Potter whispered, looking embarrassed._

Snape remembered that feeling all too well and was relieved that his memory self restored the glamour so that no one else would see. Suddenly the scene faded and he found himself in the infirmary watching as he read over a parchment that detailed Potter's history. He peered over memory Snape's shoulder to read it, his eyes darkening as he read about the abuse the boy had suffered since he was a toddler. "Bloody muggles," He said angrily, not that anyone could hear him.

" _Don't do that," Memory Snape was saying._

" _Do what?" Potter asked, looking confused._

" _Do not look embarrassed. The only ones who should be embarrassed are the ones who did this to you. Your relatives, I presume?"_

 _Potter bit his lip and nodded slowly._

"It's not your fault," Snape said out loud, not caring that no one could hear him. He was taken aback as the scene dissolved and next he was standing in his own office, watching Potter looking vulnerable and his memory self looking a little irritated.

 _"_ _Professor_ _Dumbledore," Memory Snape stressed, eyeing Potter in disapproval. "is in agreement that you will not be returning to your relative's. Arrangements are being made for a new guardianship for you."_

 _"Who?" Potter asked with wide, hopeful eyes._

 _"Does it matter as long as it isn't the Dursley's?"_

 _Potter shrugged. "Not really. Even Filch would probably be better than them. Maybe."_

Snape couldn't help but chuckle at that, admiring that Potter could still joke in what was a most difficult situation. It showed strength of character.

 _"Would_ _I_ _even be better than them?" Memory Snape continued._

Snape looked at Potter, waiting for his reaction.

 _"Well yeah, I mean, you hate me too but you wouldn't starve or-" Potter stopped. He stared at Snape. "You?"_

 _"I do not hate you."_

 _"You don't?" Potter's mouth dropped open in shock._

 _"No. You infuriate me but most children do." Memory Snape hesitated. "You need a guardian who will protect you no matter what as well as make sure you are properly cared for and trained to defend yourself…" He took a deep breath. "I can do that for you. The Headmaster knows he can trust me to protect you."_

Snape sighed, realizing he had failed in his promise to protect the child. "I'm so sorry Lily," He murmured. He looked at Potter who although looked shocked, also had a different look in his eyes. Snape realized it was hope. He felt something in him clench painfully.

 _"So, I mean, you're willing to?" Potter asked._

 _"Yes."_

Snape felt a bit unsteady as he found himself back in his own quarters with Potter looking at him anxiously. He took a moment to recover and then faced the boy. "I wish I had realized you were being mistreated at home sooner," He said slowly. "Usually I notice the signs in students…" He trailed off. _You see what you want to see Severus_ …the Headmaster's voice echoed in his head. "Obviously you shouldn't be with your despicable relatives but I still don't see how I would be the right choice. As a temporary guardian, yes but as an adoptive father?" He shook his head at the thought. He wasn't a good man, he knew that. Potter would be better off with Black or the Weasley's.

"You _are_ the right choice," Harry insisted. His heart sank as Snape continued to look doubtful. He could show him hundreds of memories of them bonding, of them being a family but the man standing in front of him didn't look capable of accepting it. "I don't mind starting over." He offered again, trying not to look as hurt and pained as he felt.

Snape stared at him for a moment. There was only one thing to do. "No."

Grief filled Harry's eyes and he turned away.

"I will take the potion. I need… I want to remember everything," Snape said with a sigh. He needed to remember…for Lily and his promise to her, for himself and especially for the resilient child standing in front of him.

Harry turned back and a grin spread across his face. "Really?"

"Yes."

 **HP**

Snape sat in his quarters, staring at the fire that was burning softly. He sipped his glass of Firewhisky as he thought of what he had seen in the pensieve. It was painful to admit that he had been so blinded from the past to not see that something was wrong with Potter. The signs had clearly been there. The child had looked smaller than eleven and so thin, he never went home for Christmas…even disregarding the rules made some sense. He wasn't likely to trust adults after all. _I didn't_ , Snape thought sadly. He hadn't trusted anyone except for Lily and then eventually Albus.

Snape put his glass down and leaned his head back against his chair. Had he made the right decision to take the potion that would restore his memories? Did he really want to remember coming to care for Potter, to adopting him as his son? He had to admit it didn't seem as crazy anymore; they had something in common at least. And the boy wasn't his father, Snape could finally see that. He shut his eyes, thinking he should just call it a night and go to bed.

He came to with a start and realized he had dozed off in his chair. He sat up and drummed his fingers on his armrest. Had that been a dream or a memory making itself known within his dream? He remembered handing Potter a document, one that showed he was now the boy's guardian. Potter had stared at it for a long time before looking up at him with eyes full of emotion as he thanked him and told him how much it meant to him.

 _"I am proud to call you my ward Harry. I want you to know that."_ Snape sighed as the memory replayed itself in his mind. Potter had hugged him after he had said that. He wanted to scoff at the thought but he couldn't. He had a feeling he was proud to call the boy his son as well. It was harder to laugh off the idea of him adopting Potter after seeing the proof in the pictures and how the faculty and students expected him to be different. Potter had clearly not only influenced him, he had had a positive influence around the school. Merlin, Slytherins and Gryffindors were even dating now! A chuckle escaped him and he shook his head as he stood up. He really should get some restful sleep as tomorrow everything in the world he knew would change. And the strange thing was, he didn't really mind anymore.

 **HP**

The next morning in the infirmary, the potion had put Snape into a deep sleep while his memories were being restored. Pomfrey had explained to Harry that it would be too much for him to be awake while it happened. Harry sat by his dad's bed as he waited patiently for him to wake up. He tried to read his potions text book but his mind couldn't focus on it. What if the potion didn't work? Would his dad be willing to start over?

"Studying Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a gentle voice from behind him.

"Not very well sir," Harry admitted.

"Ah well, that's very understandable," Dumbledore said. "I know this has been hard on you but you have held up very well."

Harry fiddled with the pages of his book. "If the potion doesn't work and he doesn't want to be my dad anymore, what am I going to do?" He whispered. "I miss him. I don't think I can handle losing another parent. I don't think I can handle Voldemort coming back without him." His voice choked on the last few words and he felt Dumbledore's hand settle on his shoulder. "Who's going to scold me for not studying enough and for my room being a mess?" He tried to joke.

"I assure you that you can still count on me for that," Came a slightly groggy voice.

Harry leaned forward and took his hand. "Dad?" He asked hopefully.

Snape sat up slowly and unlike the last time he had been in the infirmary, when he had thrown off Harry's hand, he now gave it a reassuring squeeze. "The potion worked," He said as he looked at Harry with regretful eyes.

"Ah, very good," Poppy stated as she checked him over. "Any side effects to the potion that you notice?"

Snape shook his head.

"Good. Let me know if you do experience anything. Rest for a bit before leaving," Poppy said with a small smile. "It is a relief to have you back, I must say. I had forgotten just how surly and unpleasant you used to be." She teased.

Snape made a face as she walked off. He shook his head ruefully and then looked at Harry. "I'm so sorry Harry, for how I treated you the past few days," He said, disgusted with himself. He had been cruel and spiteful, just as he used to be. He had even tried to pawn Harry off to Black! Merlin, he had tried to kick Harry out of his own home! It made him sick to think about it.

"It's not your fault," Harry said in relief. "You were hexed."

"Yes," Snape said darkly. "Any word on who sent me that letter?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid," Dumbledore said apologetically. He smiled. "I'll leave you two alone. It is good to have you back Severus."

After the Headmaster left, Snape pulled Harry into a hug. "I really am sorry son," He said into the messy flop of hair.

Harry relaxed into the embrace. "It wasn't your fault Dad. I don't hold it against you or anything," He assured him.

"Always too forgiving," Snape said affectionately. He would have a hard time forgiving himself for a long time, he knew. "You really are an exceptional young man, Harry." He murmured.

Harry looked at him curiously.

"Your offer to start over," Snape explained. He winced inwardly as he thought of how difficult he would have made it for Harry, to begin again. "You showed me more consideration than I deserve."

"You do deserve it," Harry insisted.

Snape chuckled ruefully. _So much like Lily_ , he thought fondly. Suddenly he sat up. "Have you had any more pain in your scar? Have you heard Voldemort since the last time in the Slytherin common room?" He asked. He detested the way he had treated Harry during that. He had been brisk and stern and not at all comforting or even slightly compassionate.

"No," Harry answered. "Even though he didn't say anything, his laughter was chilling enough. The fact that he was so happy was frightening enough." It felt good to talk like this, he had missed talking to his dad and feeling like he could tell him anything.

"We know he is getting stronger and has someone helping him," Snape said with a sigh. "That would be enough to keep him happy, I would think. However, if whoever is helping him was behind my memory loss, then he may have been taunting you about it." He pointed out.

"You think that's who it was?" Harry let out a frustrated breath. "What are they trying to do? Distract us? Amuse themselves? What?"

"All of the above?" Snape suggested dryly. "He's going to keep trying to get to you, Harry, to scare you, to make you feel unsettled. He loves mind games especially. But you are stronger than he is and you are not alone." His eyes were pained as he said the last part, thankful for the potion he had taken so that he would not have abandoned his son when he needed him most. "I'm sorry." He found himself saying again.

"You said that already," Harry frowned. "You don't need to apologize, you didn't hex yourself. Did you?" He grinned cheekily.

"Brat," Snape said, a slow smile on his face. "No, of course not. I wish I knew who did," He murmured darkly. If he found out who had hexed him, causing him to hurt Harry, they would pay dearly.

"Stop apologizing okay? It wasn't you the last couple of days," Harry said. "Well, not anymore anyway." He tried to joke. He personally just wanted to forget that it had happened.

"It must have been quite disturbing to be reminded of how I used to be," Snape said, looking intently at Harry.

"Actually, it made think that I've been taking you for granted," Harry bit his lip. It was true, even after a couple of days without his dad to lean on he had felt lost and alone. He hadn't felt like that in a long time. He needed to remember to appreciate everything his dad has done for him.

"You don't take me for granted Harry," Snape said gently. "I'll always be here for you. Always."

"It just reminded me how far we have come," Harry said after a moment.

"True," Snape agreed. "Still, trying to throw you out of your home and pawn you off on Black…" He huffed. "I suppose I will have to thank the dogs for helping. Black could have easily taken me up on my offer."

"I wouldn't have let him," Harry pointed out. "But I was surprised too," He admitted.

"I suppose we could send him a nice box of dog biscuits," Snape suggested.

Harry rolled his eyes, suppressing a grin. Yup, his dad was back.

"A raw steak?"

"No," Harry shook his head and laughed.

"A squeaky toy?"

"Dad!"

 **HP**

Harry's friends had gathered in the Great Hall to wait for him and find out if the potion had worked on Snape. Hermione, Draco and Daphne were trying to study although they kept glancing at the doors anxiously. Ron and Theo were playing a game of chess and Tracey was practicing a new spell, Crinus Muto, to change Theo's hair style, although he didn't realize she was doing it.

Harry walked inside and stopped for a moment to watch his friends. He grinned to himself and then adopted a defeated expression. He walked slowly to the table they were sitting at. "Hey guys."

"Harry! How did it go?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Did the potion work?" Daphne asked hopefully.

Harry let out a sigh and looked at his friends sadly.

"Oh mate, I'm sorry," Ron said.

"Maybe there is something else they could try?" Draco suggested.

"We could do some research in the library to help," Hermione offered.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Daphne said, sadness in her eyes. "Is there anything we can do? How is Professor Snape acting about it?"

Harry couldn't take it and broke into laughter.

"He's gone barmy," Theo said in alarm.

Harry shook his head and tried to stifle his laughter. "Gotcha! The potion worked!" His eyes were bright with happiness.

"Harry you prat!" Daphne jumped up and pretended to choke him. She laughed and threw her arms around him. "I'm so happy that I won't even hex you. This time."

Harry hugged her and chuckled. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"You have some nerve Harry," Hermione huffed though she didn't really look upset. "I'm happy for you and Professor Snape. He must feel bad for how he treated you."

"He does," Harry said. He shrugged. "I told him it wasn't his fault but I can tell he feels really guilty about it."

"Understandable," Tracey said.

"Make use of it, he'll probably buy you anything you want to make up for it," Theo joked.

Harry stared at Theo. "Why do you have a Mohawk?"

"Huh?" Theo asked in surprise and reached up to feel his hair. His eyes widened. "Ahh! What happened?" He jumped up, feeling his head.

"Sorry Theo, I was practicing a spell," Tracey said mischievously.

"Tracey! Change it back!"

"Nah, leave it. We could all use a good laugh," Draco smirked. He looked thoughtful. "Actually, use that spell on Harry. He deserves it after that cruel joke he just played."

Tracey turned to Harry and lifted her wand. "Not a bad idea."

Harry's eyes widened and he back away. "Come on guys, it was just a joke." He laughed nervously.

"Or we could reverse his hands and feet and see how he gets around," Draco suggested, also getting out his wand.

"The Jelly-Legs Jinx is a fun one," Hermione said with a grin.

"Okay guys, calm down," Ron said, standing up. "None of these ideas are the answer."

"Thanks mate," Harry said in relief.

"I'll just sic the twins on him," Ron grinned. "I know they have some new products they want to try out."

Harry froze for a moment and then grabbed Daphne's hand and ran from the room, his friends' laughter following them.

 **TBC: I can only do the angst so long and then have to return to the fluff lol**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, added and/or followed this story! Enjoy!**

Snape stood in the Headmaster's office, standing by the window and staring out at the view of the castle grounds.

"Severus."

Snape turned and sighed when Dumbledore gestured to the chair in front of his desk. He walked over and sat down, arms folded.

"I do wish you would stop what you are doing," Dumbledore said, his voice tinged with sadness.

"And what am I doing?"

"Internally beating yourself up about the last couple of days," Dumbledore entwined his fingers and gazed knowingly at Snape. He didn't need legilimency to know what was upsetting his potion's master.

Snape gazed back evenly. "Can you blame me? Do you know the things I said to Harry? I told him I didn't want to remember being his father in fact I told him that I didn't want him around at all. I told him I was kicking him out of our quarters and our home and that I would give custody of him to Black!" He was practically shouting by the end.

"Severus, it was not your fault. You wake up and you are missing your memories and then find out that you adopted a Gryffindor, the son of man you disliked immensely. It was understandable that you would be upset," Dumbledore said patiently.

"Understandable? Upset? I was downright vicious to him!" Snape snapped. "And do you want to know what his response to my behavior was? He wanted to start over, even if I didn't get my memories back." The kindness, the love and loyalty that Harry had overwhelmed him.

Dumbledore smiled gently. "Harry has always been very forgiving and compassionate. He takes after his mother in that regard."

"I don't deserve it," Snape said hoarsely.

"I think you do," Dumbledore retorted. "And more important, Harry thinks that you do. Severus, this attitude will help no one. Harry needs you."

Snape closed his eyes for a moment. "I know." He opened his eyes. "I take it there is still no idea who hexed me?"

"No," Dumbledore said slowly. "It would make sense though, that whoever is helping Voldemort is behind it. However, it could be anyone who is death eater and wants revenge on you for changing sides. Or someone with a different type of grudge against you as well as Harry."

"I wouldn't rule out any of the Zabini's," Snape mused. "Or the Parkinson's."

"Or Cornelius Fudge," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

Snape looked at him doubtfully. "You really think he could be behind it?"

"It's possible that he arranged it," Dumbledore said as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "He wanted Harry distracted and this certainly provided that. However, he is not at the top of my list but is certainly worth looking into." He held out his little dish of sweets.

"I would think it would be a Death Eater who views me as a traitor and would delight in hurting Harry," Snape said, shaking his head to decline a lemon drop. "Blaise Zabini attempted to manipulate my lapse of memories; nothing he or his family would do would surprise me."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore nodded slowly. "However, it could have been anyone. We will have to try and be more careful."

 **HP**

" _I hope you know what a great honor it is to meet the Dark Lord,"_ A deep voice said.

" _Yes, of course,"_ Another voice, slightly nervous yet excited voice answered.

" _You made the right decision to join us, hopefully others will realize this as well,"_ The deep voice snickered. _"Of course, those that don't will be dealt with harshly."_

" _I only regret not joining earlier; it is clearly the only way to get power and respect. The wizarding world is becoming quite a joke with people like Albus Dumbledore influencing it."_

" _The Dark Lord will take care of that," The_ voice said darkly. He then chuckled _. "He was amused by your little stunt against our traitor."_

" _I am pleased that he was. I had hoped it would last longer."_

" _Mm, anything that causes him and the Potter brat pain is considered a plus."_ The man opened a door, revealing the strange looking creature that was Voldemort seated on a chair by the fire, Nagini curled up next to him on the floor.

" _Ah, my new servant,"_ Voldemort hissed. _"I trust you are ready to prove your loyalty?"_

" _Yes my Master."_

" _Hold out your left arm."_

" _Master, are you sure you are strong enough for this?"_

" _Do you doubt me?"_ Voldemort hissed angrily.

" _No, no,"_ The Death Eater stammered _. "Forgive me."_

" _I am getting stronger every day and soon I will be restored to my full strength,"_ Voldemort said. _"I can certainly brand a new follower."_ He reached out with his wand, touching it to the newcomer's left arm.

The man screamed in pain as the mark burned into his skin, Voldemort's hissing laugh echoing throughout the room.

 **HP**

Harry gasped as a flare of pain woke him up from a disturbing sleep. He sat up, breathing fast and shaking slightly. The pain in his scar faded a little and he rubbed it absently. His dream…it couldn't have been real…could it? He glanced at the clock on his desk and saw it was just after two in the morning. He had chosen to sleep in his room in his quarters, as he and his dad had talked until it was past curfew. With a sigh, he decided he dad would want to know about his dream despite the hour. He slipped on his slippers and crept down the hall to his dad's room, knocking softly before slowly opening the door. "Dad?"

Snape instantly became alert. "Harry?" He got up quickly, wand in hand. "What's wrong?"

Harry could see the tiredness in his dad's eyes and felt bad for waking him. "Nothing really, I don't think. I had a dream and then my scar-"

"Is it hurting?" Snape guided Harry further into the room, gently pushing him to sit on his bed. With a flick of his wand the candles in the room lit so that he could examine the scar. It looked red but not as bad as it usually did. "Do you need your potion?"

"No, it only throbs a bit right now. The pain didn't last long," Harry said, rubbing his tired eyes.

Snape summoned a numbing salve and began to apply it to Harry's forehead. "Does that help?"

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said as the throbbing sensation went away.

Snape sat next to him. "What was your dream? Do you remember it?"

"It wasn't clear exactly," Harry said slowly. "Voldemort was there but I couldn't see the two people he was talking to. But he…gave one of them the Dark Mark and there was screaming and Voldemort was laughing…" He trailed off. "Do you think it was real?"

Snape was silent for a moment. "It wouldn't surprise me," He said at last. "Voldemort is clearly getting stronger and will waste no time in recruiting more followers. He can't be sure who will still follow him once he returns." He rubbed his left arm.

Harry noticed and frowned in concern. "Has your mark been bothering you?"

"No but I have noticed that it has gotten a little darker," Snape admitted.

Harry swallowed. "What will happen when he is fully back? Will he be able to hurt you through your mark?" He asked nervously.

"Yes," Snape answered honestly. He smiled ruefully at Harry's horrified look. "Do not worry about me Harry. Madam Pomfrey will be ready to help me block Voldemort's call once it starts. After the treatment, I shouldn't have any further problems with my mark, but we have to wait until the mark is fully working before we can attempt to block it."

Harry relaxed. "Oh, good. Is there a potion for that then?"

"It will take several strong ones, as well as some advanced spells," Snape said. "When it happens I will likely be in the infirmary for a small amount of time."

Harry felt himself tense at that. "Merlin, I hate this," He muttered. "Why can't we just go find him now and kill him?"

Snape didn't tell him he had wondered the same thing and had even brought it up with Albus. However, as the Headmaster pointed out, they didn't know where Voldemort was and how many he had working with him.

" _We need to wait Severus, I believe the right opportunity will present itself when it is time for Harry to face Voldemort," Dumbledore had said in his calm way._

" _Harry shouldn't have to face him, he is still a child," Severus had said in frustration._

" _Voldemort will make sure he faces Harry," Dumbledore pointed out. "You remember what you heard in the prophecy."_

" _Yes, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…" Snape had huffed in exasperation. "It doesn't make sense to me why it has to be Harry."_

 _Dumbledore had looked away. "I'm sure it will all make sense when it is supposed to," He had said vaguely._

 _Snape had given Dumbledore a suspicious look, starting to feel that something was being kept from him. But before he could say anything, the Headmaster had begun speaking again._

" _Harry is a remarkable young man and we will make sure he is ready when the time is right," Dumbledore had given Snape a reassuring smile, though his eyes were a bit distant._

Snape refocused his attention on his son and put his arm around Harry. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks," Harry said. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Harry," Snape admonished. "Do not be sorry. I am pleased that you came and got me." He patted Harry on the shoulder. "Never be worried about disturbing me. There is nothing more important to me than you." He said quietly. His guilt was still eating at him for the way he had treated Harry the past couple of days.

"I know that," Harry assured him with a smile before yawning.

Snape stood up. "Back to bed with you. Do you want some Dreamless Sleep?"

Harry hesitated. He didn't want to seem like a big baby but he really didn't want to dream of Voldemort giving the mark again. "Yes please." He answered finally.

Once Harry was in bed Snape appeared to hand him a vial. "Take one swallow." After Harry did, Snape took back the vial and sent it back to his private lab.

Harry's eyes immediately began to close and as he drifted off to sleep and he was vaguely aware of Snape tucking him in. "Not…child," He mumbled as sleep claimed him.

"Of course not," Snape said soothingly as smoothed the boy's duvet over him. "Sleep well son."

 **HP**

"This is so embarrassing," Harry muttered as he and Daphne walked hand in hand down the main street in Hogsmeade.

"No its not. It's fine Harry," Daphne said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"No one else has bloody babysitters," Harry said. He heard someone clear their voice in back of him.

"Um, we can hear you," Remus spoke up mildly. He and Tonks were trailing a few steps behind them.

"Sorry," Harry said over his shoulder, looking a little sheepish. After everything that had happened with his dad, he was lucky that he had still been allowed to attend Hogsmeade and knew he should be grateful for that. But it was still embarrassing.

"Poor kid, I don't blame him," Tonks commented with a chuckle.

"It's for his safety," Remus said. Sirius was in Hogsmeade as well, in his Animagus form so that he could check the area out unnoticed. _Well, hopefully he's remaining unnoticed_ , he thought ruefully.

"Yes, but think about when you were fifteen," Tonks said. "How would you have felt going to Hogsmeade with a date and having to have two adults follow you around?"

Remus glanced at the pretty young woman next to him, her hair a violent shade of violet due to her Metamorphmagus abilities. "I probably wouldn't have appreciated it but it's different for Harry. His life is in danger, his safety is paramount."

"It is, but he needs to have fun and enjoy his childhood. What's left of it anyway," Tonks said, with a sympathetic look towards the young Gryffindor.

Remus looked ahead where Harry and Daphne were laughing as they walked and he smiled. It was good to see him happy. "You're right Nymphadora." He said casually.

Tonks shot him a glare, her hair turning a fierce red. "Do _not_ call me that, call me Tonks!"

Remus grinned to himself. "My apologies Tonks."

Up ahead, Harry and Daphne were deciding which shop to visit before meeting their friends at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. "Merlin, look at that," Daphne giggled as she pointed to a shop.

Harry looked through the window of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and grinned. There sat Lavender, happily chatting over a pink cup of tea to an uncomfortable looking Ron, who was holding his own pink cup awkwardly. Peering in, you could see the frilly curtains and lace napkins on the tables. There were many couples in there, holding hands and kissing over their cups of tea. The place could only be described as tacky with too much lace and frills decorating such a little shop.

"I wish I had a camera," Harry said gleefully as he and Daphne tried to control their laughter. At that moment, Ron glanced out the window and saw them, his face flushing. Harry gave a cheerful wave and chuckled when Ron glared at him.

"You know, the tea and coffee in there is supposed to be very good," Daphne said nonchalantly.

Harry blinked. "Oh, um, did you want to…" He made a face when it was clear by Daphne's laughter that she had been joking. "Very funny, that shop reminds me of Umbridge's office." He shuddered.

Daphne's face sobered. "Let's move on." She didn't like thinking about what Umbridge had done to Harry. In her opinion, Azkaban was too good for that toad.

"Let's make sure my guards are still following us," Harry said, peering over his shoulder. "Yup, there they are."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Don't be childish," She admonished him, kissing him on the cheek. She glanced over at her professor and the young Auror. "Hmm. They look like they are having a good time together," She commented thoughtfully.

Harry looked to see the adults laughing together. "Yeah they do," he responded.

"There are Hermione and Draco," Daphne said as she and Harry passed Tomes and Scrolls, a bookshop. They waved at their friends through the window.

Draco waved them in. "Help me convince her not to buy out the shop." He pleaded.

Hermione gave a huff. "I'm not buying out the shop," She insisted. She looked down at the pile of books she was carrying. "Well…"

Harry scanned some titles and pulled a book off the shelf that dealt with counter spells. He had several books from his dad on them but this one he had not seen before. He flipped through the book.

"Are Professor Lupin and Tonks your bodyguards for the day?" Draco asked as he noticed the adults standing just outside the door.

"Yeah," Harry said with a hint of irritation. "Seems ridiculous to me."

"I'll say," Draco nodded. "Hermione and I are more than able to protect you, being that we are so much superior."

"Ignore him Harry," Hermione said absently as she flipped through the pages of a book.

"Shall we head over to the Three Broomsticks?" Daphne asked after they had looked around the bookshop. "Everyone else should be there soon for lunch."

Hermione shrunk the books she had bought and put them into her pocket. "I want to stop by Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop first."

"You can get quills at Zonko's," Harry said with a grin.

"I don't want a joke quill Harry," Hermione said with an eye roll.

"I need a new quill as well," Draco said. "We'll meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks."

"Hey, do you think there is another exit?" Harry asked, looking around the small shop.

"Don't even think about it Harry," Daphne scolded. "Unless you are looking to be restricted from Hogsmeade trips for the rest of your life."

"I was kidding, of course," Harry held his hands in surrender.

Daphne tried to remain stern looking but at Harry's adorable lopsided grin, she felt her resolve melt away. "You're too much," She shook her head.

Harry grinned. "Let's go, I'm getting hungry," He said after they left, putting the book he had been looking at back. He stepped outside with Daphne. "We're going to the Three Broomsticks now." He told Lupin and Tonks.

"Great, I'm starved," Tonks said cheerfully.

They had just begun walking down the street when they heard screams and saw people running past them in fear. Harry frantically looked around to see what was going on when he saw four people dressed in dark robes and black hoods wearing strange silver masks. Harry knew exactly what they were…death eaters.

 **TBC:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Get back!" Remus shouted, pushing the teenagers behind him and Tonks.

One of the robed men saw them and began casting spells, which Remus and Tonks began blocking. "Go back into the shop!" Remus shouted to the teenagers over his shoulder.

Harry bit his lip, wanting to help but Daphne grabbed his hand and began pulling him away when suddenly one of the men that was battling disapparated and apparated in front of the teens. He cast a blasting curse which hit the strong shield Harry quickly put up. The death eater laughed and returned to battling the adults, who were now trying to get to Harry and Daphne.

"Run you two!" Tonks yelled as she blocked a nasty hex sent her way.

Harry and Daphne were about to enter a shop to hide when another death eater appeared before them and cast a Cruciatus curse. With no time to try and block the unforgivable, Harry pushed Daphne down and threw himself on top of her, taking the full brunt of the curse. The pain was unbelievable, so intense it was like white-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin. He began to scream.

The death eater laughed nastily and reached out to grab him when a big black dog raced up and jumped on him, growling and biting.

"Harry," Daphne whispered as she sat up, holding Harry who appeared to be having spasms from the curse.

"I'm okay," Harry gasped, looking up to see the death eater hit Sirius with a curse. Sirius howled in pain and fell over. "No!" He cried.

Remus and Tonks were still battling three death eaters though Remus must have seen Sirius, still in his dog form, hit with a spell. He tried to get past the death eaters but was thrown back by a spell. Tonks quickly began battling the three death eaters while also trying to protect Remus, who soon got to his feet and joined back in the battle.

The fourth death eater stared down at Harry and Daphne. "I'm here for one thing," A low voice said. "Apparently I have to take it the hard way, which is fine with me. Sectumsempra!"

It was as if Harry's chest and arms had been slashed with a knife, blood began pouring down him as Harry struggled to get up. Daphne quickly cast a stunning spell but the death eater laughed as he blocked it. He took a vial out of his pocket and scooped up some of Harry's blood which had formed into a puddle on the ground. "Thank you for your donation," he said nastily.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, pleased when the death eater's wand was thrown far away from him. His pleased feeling didn't last as he finally succumbed to his injuries and passed out.

The death eater growled in frustration, immediately apparating to retrieve his wand before disapparating for good, along with the other three death eaters.

"Harry!" Remus hurried over and dropped down beside him. "Oh Merlin!" He exclaimed when saw the wounds on Harry. "We need to get him to Poppy or St. Mungo's."

Tonks knelt down next to Sirius. "He's out cold but alive." She said with relief.

Shacklebolt Kingsley ran up to them, followed by two other Aurors. "Is everyone all right?"

"No," Remus snapped. "Where were you?"

"The death eaters had put up spells to block us from getting to you," Kingsley explained regretfully. "We only just got past them."

Remus had been trying several different healing spells but couldn't stop the bleeding on Harry.

"Why isn't it working?" Daphne asked with tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't even bother to wipe them away, as she was still holding Harry's head in her lap. The cuts were so deep and bleeding heavily and he was pale, his body still convulsing despite being unconscious.

"What was cast at him?"

"He was hit with a Crucio and then a curse I've never heard of," Daphne said in a choked voice as she gently ran her hand through Harry's hair. "Semp…no, Sectum…something."

"Sectumsempra," Snape had arrived with McGonagall and Dumbledore in tow. He immediately knelt down next to his son and began waving his wand over him. He began muttering an incantation that was almost song-like. "Vulnera Sanentur," he murmured three times and the flow of blood stopped and Harry's wounds began to heal.

"How did you know that?" Tonks asked.

"I invented it," Snape answered shortly as he lifted Harry into his arms.

"The curse or the healing spell?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Both."

 **HP**

Sirius had been changed back to his human form by Dumbledore and woke up in the castle infirmary a little groggy. "What happened?"

"You were hit with a strong stunning spell," Remus answered tiredly from where he sat near Sirius.

Sirius turned his head and saw Daphne asleep in a cot and in the next cot was Harry, who looked very pale and was being treated by Poppy, who was applying Dittany to chest and arms. Snape sat next to him, holding his hand and looking paler than usual himself.

Sirius tried to get out of bed but was stopped by Remus. "Harry will be all right," he assured his friend. "You need to rest."

Sirius sighed and lied back down. "What happened to Daphne?"

"She needed a calming draught," Poppy announced as she turned away from Harry, having finished addressing his cuts. "She was rather distraught, though I don't blame her." She said. "Do we know who the death eaters were?"

"The ones Tonks and I were fighting didn't say anything, just kept casting curses," Remus sighed. "I don't know who they were."

"Miss. Greengrass did not know who it was that hurt Harry, only that he took some of his blood," Snape said in a hollow voice.

"Why did they want Harry's blood?" Sirius asked.

"Albus believes it could be for a dark potion, Regeneration potion, to restore Voldemort's body." Snape said, not taking his eyes off Harry who was still unconscious.

"Merlin," Sirius breathed in horror.

"There is to be an Order meeting tonight," Remus said and Sirius nodded his understanding.

Snape ignored the two men as they began discussing the events. His focus was on Harry. He wished the child would wake so that he could confirm that his son was okay but he also knew the more rest he got, the faster Harry would heal. He had been terrified when word had gotten to the castle that death eaters had been spotted in Hogsmeade. When he had seen Harry unconscious on the street it was like a nightmare coming to life. Thankfully he hadn't been under the Cruciatus curse too long for it to do permanent damage, although it hurt Snape deep inside that Harry had been subjected to such pain. And for Harry to have been hit with that particular cutting curse…

"Dad?"

"Harry," Snape said in relief. "How are you feeling?"

Harry propped himself up a bit, blinking as he looked around. "Where are my glasses?"

Snape handed them to him and once Harry slipped them on he noticed the other patients in the infirmary. "Daphne!"

"She's all right Harry," Snape assured him, holding him down to prevent him from jumping out of bed.

"Sirius?" Harry struggled; wanting to get up but finally gave in and slumped back against his pillow. "My friends?"

"I'm fine pup," Sirius called from across the room. "I just got hit by a strong stunning spell. You're the only one who really got hurt," he said unhappily.

"No one else was injured," Remus told him.

"I feel fine," Harry said as he began to remember what happened. "I was it with a Crucio, it was pain like I had never even imagined possible," he said slowly. He looked up when Snape grabbed his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "Then I was struck by something, it caused gashes in me, there was a lot of blood. The death eater took some of my blood," he suddenly remembered. "Why?"

"We are not sure yet," Remus replied hesitantly.

Harry wasn't fooled. "What's your best guess?" He asked.

"The Headmaster thinks it could be for a potion to bring Voldemort back," Snape answered after a moment.

Harry felt sick. "Oh."

Poppy entered the room and immediately approached Harry. "How are you doing Mr. Potter?" She began running scans on him, nodding to herself as she read the results.

"I feel fine," Harry said softly. "Tired, but fine."

"Your father treated your wounds well and I applied dittany to them so they shouldn't scar," Poppy informed him. "You were under the Cruciatus but not for long enough to do any real damage and I spelled a potion into you to help with the spasms."

"Spasms?" Harry asked in alarm, glancing down at his hands. They looked steady.

"The spasms faded while you slept," Poppy assured him.

Harry sighed in relief and then glanced over at Daphne. "Are you sure she's okay?"

"She was upset," Snape spoke up. "And extremely worried about you. Poppy gave her a strong calming draught. Once she wakes and sees that you are okay, she will be fine."

Harry's gaze lingered on her for a moment, thankful that she hadn't been hurt. He took a deep breath. "So what do we do now?"

"You recover and then attend classes as normal," Snape said in a level tone.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Voldemort is preparing to come back and I'm supposed to do nothing? He's going to want to finish what he started which means he's going to come after me himself."

"You are safe here in the castle," Snape said. "And we don't know what he is planning to do yet. We don't even know if he has all he needs to complete the potion to restore himself to power. In fact, we don't even know for sure that that is what he is doing." _Although it is likely_ , Snape thought with pain.

"I can't just not do nothing," Harry said stubbornly.

"Of course not, that is why you have been training with Defence and Occlumency," Snape said patiently. "That is why you will continue to do so."

Harry nodded reluctantly and shut his eyes, trying to process all that had happened. Apparently he had dozed off because the next time he woke, Remus was gone and Sirius was asleep. His dad was still sitting beside him, looking exhausted. "You should sleep," he said.

Snape gave him a pained smile. "I'm afraid of what I would dream," he admitted. "Seeing you lying on the ground with those cuts…"

"What was that spell? I've never heard of it before." Harry said.

"Sectumsempra," Snape whispered. "When I was younger, I invented it. I even showed it off when I became a junior death eater. I was trying to impress them, to be important. That spell could have killed you and it would have been my own invention."

"Dad," Harry trailed off. He knew Snape had a dark past, he had told him about before adopting him. "It's not your fault that I got hurt today," he finally said. "It doesn't matter where the death eater learned it; you didn't make him use it. You turned away from all that. Don't feel guilty. I'm the one who should feel guilty."

Snape looked surprised. "For what?"

"For going to Hogsmeade in the first place," Harry sighed. "I even fought having Remus and Tonks go with me. If they hadn't been there, I don't know what would have happened. Two teenagers against four death eaters would not have gone well."

"Harry, you couldn't know what would happen," Snape patted Harry on the hand. "But I am afraid there will be no more Hogsmeade weekends until we can ensure your safety."

Harry nodded; already having figured that would have been the case. "I didn't even get to have a Butterbeer or go to Zonko's," He sighed.

"Zonko's," Snape sneered. "Yes, that is a shame."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He stopped when he saw Daphne stir and open her eyes. "Daphne?" Quickly, before his dad could stop him, he hopped off the bed and went over to her.

"Harry? You're all right," Daphne said in relief. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours," Snape answered, standing up. "Harry, you need to rest," he admonished.

Harry grabbed Daphne's hand. "Are you okay?"

"I wasn't hurt," Daphne assured him. "I was just so worried about you and upset over seeing those death eaters…you saved me you know," she said. "When that one cast the Crucio, you threw yourself over me." Her voice broke at the last few words. "I can't believe you did that."

"I couldn't let you be hurt," Harry said softly, noting that Snape had nonchalantly stepped over to the other side of the room, inspecting Pomfrey's ingredient cupboard. He appreciated the moment of privacy. "I couldn't take it if you were hurt."

"That's how I feel about you," Daphne said insistently. "Merlin Harry, my heart broke seeing and hearing you in pain." She blinked back tears. She hugged him tight. "Don't let it happen again." She sniffed.

Harry chuckled. "Yes Ma'am." He held her, breathing in the flowery smell of her hair.

A throat cleared and Harry and Daphne broke a part, both flushing as they looked at Snape. "Harry, you really need to rest. Miss. Greengrass, I believe you are free to leave but let me get Madam Pomfrey to clear you."

Harry reluctantly got back into bed and when Snape opened the door, he was met with a gaggle of teenagers waiting outside.

"Can we see Harry and Daphne?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Five minutes," Snape said exasperatedly. "Harry really needs to rest."

Hermione rushed over to her friend and threw her arms around Harry, mindful to be gentle. "We've been so worried about you guys!"

"How are you feeling mate?" Ron asked in concern.

"I'm okay, just a little tired," Harry assured his friends.

Tracey was hugging Daphne. "We were so scared when we heard death eaters were in the village," she said. "We couldn't find you and the professors' who were around were herding us back to the castle and wouldn't tell us anything."

Hermione went to hug Daphne next and Draco thumped Harry on the back softly. "Glad you are okay," he said softly.

"We all are," Theo breathed out. He shook his head. "That was close. I can't believe death eaters just showed up like that…"

"Merlin, can you imagine if Professor Snape hadn't insisted on you having guards with you?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Believe me, I've already thought of that," Harry said quietly. "I can't believe how stupid I was being, putting up such a fuss about it."

"You couldn't know Harry," Daphne said. She was about to say more when the door burst open and her sister ran to her, grabbing her in a tight hug.

"Daffy!" Astoria sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh Tori. It's okay. I'm okay," Daphne whispered, rubbing her sisters back soothingly.

"They wouldn't let me in and then Tabitha and Neville tried to distract me by telling me silly stories but I couldn't stop worrying and then Professor Snape just came to tell me you were awake…"

"Calm down Tori," Daphne said with a gentle laugh. "I wasn't hurt."

"But you could have been," Astoria said with her pale blue eyes wide. "Daffy, you could have been killed. And Harry!" She whirled around and threw her arms around him. "You were hurt, weren't you?"

"I was, but I'm feeling loads better now," Harry assured her.

Astoria pulled back. "I can't believe death eaters were in Hogsmeade," She said in a shaky voice.

Daphne reached out and grabbed her hand in comfort.

"It's really happening, isn't it? V-Voldemort trying to come back and then more death eaters will show themselves," Astoria continued, biting her lip. "Like Father."

"Oh, Tori," Daphne sighed sadly. She noticed Hermione and Ron giving her a curious look and realized they didn't know her history. "Our biological father was a death eater and a very horrible man," She said softly. "He tried to take over where Voldemort left off and got killed in the process."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said and gave Astoria a hug.

"This is why we've been training," Harry said softly. "We know a fight is coming and we have to make sure we are ready for it."

"This is why we have to be extra careful," Hermione added. "We should have all stayed together in Hogsmeade, and then we could have helped to protect you." She said guiltily.

"You guys can't stay by my side every second of the day," Harry said mildly.

"We can try pup."

The teens turned to see Sirius sitting up on his bed.

"Sirius, are you feeling okay?" Harry asked, starting to get out of bed. He frowned when he found he couldn't pull himself up. He was stuck to the bed!

"I believe I have told you that you are to rest," Snape said as he and Poppy walked into the infirmary. He smirked at Harry.

"Hey!" Harry complained. "Somebody Finite Incantatem me."

"Uh," Ron looked uneasily at the warning look on Snape's face. "I don't think so mate."

Harry huffed in frustration and crossed his arms as Poppy looked over Daphne and Sirius. He glared at his dad, who just looked at him evenly.

"Miss. Greengrass and Mr. Black, you are free to go," Poppy said after she ran her diagnostics. "If you feel you need a calming draught or dreamless sleep before bed, let me know." She told Daphne. She glanced at Sirius. "You too Mr. Black."

"I'm not a student anymore Madame Pomfrey," Sirius said with a slightly insulted look.

"No but you are my patient," Poppy told him sternly. She glanced at the teenagers in the room. "The rest of you need to leave now, Mr. Potter needs to eat and sleep."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Snape interrupted him before he could. "I am happy to demonstrate the silencing charm," he threatened.

Harry slumped back against his pillow, defeated. He _was_ tired and hungry. He gave a weak wave as his friends left; looking amused at his expense and slowly felt himself drift on back to sleep.

 **TBC:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: So sorry for the wait! For anyone who follows my other stories, I am still working on them and hope to update them soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Good afternoon everyone," Sirius said cheerfully as students took their seats. "Re-um, Professor Lupin is recovering from the full moon so you get to have me as your defense professor for the next couple of days."

Several of the girls in class got dreamy looks on their faces while some were whispering to each other and giggling. Harry snickered quietly to himself, wondering if Sirius noticed the attention he was getting.

"So, today we will begin studying non-verbal spells," Sirius said as he glanced through the notes Remus had left for him. "This is a great way to defend yourself against someone who wants to do you harm. Who can tell me why?"

Harry raised his hand along with a few others. He had touched on this briefly during the summer during his training.

"Harry?"

"Your opponent will have no warning about what you are about to cast, which gives you a split-second advantage," Harry answered. _And if you are a legilimens, you have an even better advantage because you will be able to know what they plan to cast, unless they can occlude,_ Harry added silently. He didn't say that point out loud as he and his dad had decided to try and keep it quiet that Harry was learning to occlude. The less Voldemort knew about him, the better.

"Very good Harry, ten points," Sirius said with a nod. "Yes, those who are able to grow strong in using magic without resorting to shouting out the incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting." He paused and narrowed his eyes as Blaise suddenly gave a loud yawn, causing the Slytherins around him to snicker. He casually walked through the room, stopping in front of the irritating boy. "Of course, not all wizards will be able to do this. Some lack the concentration and mind power that is needed to achieve this form of magic." He stared at Blaise with a smirk for a moment and then sauntered away.

Blaise scowled as most of the students snickered.

"As you start, think of the spell clearly in your head. Ideally, you will advance to the point where it is almost second nature," Sirius lazily flicked his wand without saying a word an empty chair floated in the air. After the chair lowered back down, the lanterns in the room went out and then back on. "You'll find that some spells are easier than others," Sirius continued after his demonstration. "The spell you will practice today will be Levicorpus, which causes the victim to be hoisted into the air by their ankle." Sirius smirked. "A popular spell when I was in Hogwarts. Some students couldn't walk down the hallway without suddenly being hoisted into the air."

Harry frowned as he realized that Snape had likely suffered from that spell due to his father and Sirius. He gave his godfather a disapproving look, causing Sirius to merely grin in response. "Ron, why don't you try to levitate Harry?" He suggested.

"With pleasure," Ron grinned as he hopped out of his seat.

Harry stood in front of his classmates, waiting for his friend to try the jinx.

Ron's face scrunched up as he tried to concentrate, giving his wand an upward flick. He gave a huff after a minute and tried again, his face twisted in determination, his eyes almost looking crossed.

Harry couldn't help it; he began laughing at the funny look on Ron's face. The rest of the class began snickering and even Sirius was chuckling.

Ron stopped and glared at everyone. "It's difficult," He insisted.

"It is," Sirius agreed.

"You try," Ron said to Harry.

Harry bit his lip and focused, saying the incantation in his head as he did the wand movement over and over. He hadn't covered this yet with his dad, so the exercise was new to him. After repeated attempts he thought he saw Ron's body jerk up a little but he wasn't sure if it was just Ron shifting his stance. "Yeah, this is difficult," He agreed as he stopped.

"It takes practice," Sirius assured them. "Another spell that is usually easy to try is the shield charm. We'll practice both, that way you can alternate between the two. Daphne and Tracey, why don't you two try a silent Protego?"

Harry and Ron sat back down, ignoring their friends good natured teasing that they couldn't perform non verbal magic.

"Wait until you try it," Ron huffed.

 **HP**

Snape began cleaning up his classroom after dismissing his third year's early due to a poorly attempted potion one of the Hufflepuff's had done. He scowled as he stared at the half melted cauldron and mess on the table. He was about to banish it when he felt it. He gave a start, and stared down at his left arm. He pushed up the sleeve and stared at the faded mark. Though, the mark wasn't nearly so faded. In fact, the mark was becoming clearer by the second. "No," He whispered in horror. His feeling of panic grew as his thoughts went to Harry and if his scar was hurting him. After sending a patronus to both Albus and Poppy, he began to run to the Defense classroom.

 **HP**

"Protego!" Harry shouted and then sighed. "Drat, I meant to say that only in my head." He muttered as his shield blocked Ron's jinx.

Ron snickered. "It's too automatic for us to shout out a spell."

"Send me another jinx," Harry ordered, wanting to try again. The students had paired up to practice as Sirius walked around the room to observe their progress.

Harry lifted his wand when suddenly a sharp pain in his scar made him cry out. The pain began intensifying and his vision became blurry. He couldn't see the Defense classroom anymore, instead he saw a graveyard where several robed men were standing around a large stone cauldron, one of the robed holding a small bundle in his arms. Another lit a fire under it and the liquid in the cauldron began to quickly heat. It quickly started to bubble and shoot out fiery sparks and thick steam rose from its surface.

"It is ready master."

"Then hurry," A cold voice snapped.

Harry was now able to see what the bundle was and he felt like he was going to be sick. It was small like a child, hairless and scaly with thin arms and legs. Its eyes glowed red. Harry wanted to run but it was like he couldn't move. All he could do was watch in horror.

The death eater holding it gently lowered it into the cauldron, the liquid hissing as the creature was covered completely.

 _Please be drowning it_ , Harry thought desperately.

The death eater held a closed fist over the cauldron. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, renew your son!"

He opened his hand and a fine dust fell into the cauldron, making the water hiss violently and turn a vivid blue.

The death eater turned to another. "Do it!" He snapped.

Harry could hear the hooded figure whimpering as he stepped forward. "Fle-Flesh of the s-servant willingly given, re-revive your master." He pulled a long thin silver dagger from his robes and sliced off his own hand, letting it drop into the cauldron. He screamed and fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Harry watched as the robbed figure ignored the fellow death eater's pain, pulling a vial of blood out of his pockets.

 _My blood_ , Harry realized with icy fear.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, will now restore your foe." He poured the vial into the cauldron.

"No!" Harry screamed, vaguely aware of others shouting his name but all he could see was the cauldron, sparks emanating from it when it finally stopped and a gust of white steam rose thickly. _Please let it have drowned_ , he thought desperately.

But then a tall, thin man rose slowly from the cauldron. "My robe," The cold voice ordered.

Harry could see the man as he slipped on his robe; it was almost like he knew Harry was watching. Face whiter than skull and livid red eyes and a nose that was flat like a snake…

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

 **HP**

"Harry? Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes and was surprised to find he was lying on the floor of the Defense classroom, Sirius shaking him in alarm.

"Merlin, you had me worried," Sirius breathed. "Are you all right?"

"He's back," Harry whispered, his hand going to his scar which was burning intensely. He groaned.

"What?"

"Voldemort is back," Harry squeezed his eyes shut, trying to occlude against the pain. He heard his classmates gasp and Sirius visibly paled.

The door burst open and Snape hurried in, clutching his left arm. He dropped to his knees next to Harry. "Are you all right?" He asked in a slightly shaky voice. He could tell from look on Harry's face that he knew what was happening. He reached out to lower Harry's arm so that he could look at his scar, which was vivid red and inflamed.

"My scar hurts," Harry answered, his eyes dropping to his dad's left arm. "He's back. I saw it happen, almost like I was there…how bad is your arm?"

"I need to get to the infirmary to begin treatment," Snape said as he handed Harry a vial of his special pain potion. "Come with me and don't rub your scar. I want to hear what you saw and have you checked over by Madame Pomfrey." He kept his voice calm even though his heart was pounding. What they had feared for so long had happened. Voldemort had returned. And Merlin, Harry had been able to see it happening…

Harry didn't argue, as he didn't want his dad to be alone. He knew he would be in the infirmary for some treatments to block Voldemort from using the mark to hurt him. He wasn't even surprised to see Pomfrey and Dumbledore waiting for them as they entered the infirmary. Sirius had looked like wanted to come with them but had reluctantly stayed behind to try and calm his students down.

"My boys, how are you doing?" Dumbledore asked in clear concern.

"Harry saw it happen," Snape told him as he settled on a cot, Poppy already rolling up his sleeve to look at his arm.

"He had four death eaters with him, but they had their hoods up so I couldn't see them clearly," Harry spoke up. "There was a big cauldron and they began adding ingredients…one even cut off his hand to add it in," Harry felt sick all over again. "And…a vial of my blood. They put Voldemort in, he was small and scaly looking but when he emerged…" Harry trailed off and couldn't help but shudder.

Snape reached over and grabbed Harry's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We knew this was coming," He said. "You are not in this fight alone."

"Shouldn't we tell the ministry?" Harry asked anxiously, watching his dad take some potions as Pomfrey waved her wand over his arm, murmuring a spell.

Dumbledore exchanged a look with Snape. "Of course, I will inform Minister Fudge. However," He hesitated. "Don't expect that everyone in the ministry to believe that Voldemort is back until they see it with their own eyes."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "They won't believe me?"

"I suspect that many will be determined not to believe you." Dumbledore sighed. "They will be too scared of the idea that he is back, never mind how terrified the public will be. But there are also those that will be believe you Harry, and we will join together to fight. We are all in this together."

Harry nodded slowly. He looked over at his dad and found him asleep. He looked at Pomfrey in surprise.

"He'll be out until tomorrow," Poppy announced. "When he wakes, he should not have much pain in his arm and the mark will be safe from Voldemort."

"Thank you Poppy," Dumbledore said, noticing Harry's distressed expression. "I'm sorry Harry; I know you would like him awake right now."

"Not if he would be in pain or danger," Harry sighed, although he wished they could treat the arm without his dad being asleep. He needed him. That vision…

"How is your scar?" Dumbledore asked, peering at him intently.

"Better since I took my potion," Harry said, rubbing it absently until Pomfrey pulled his hand away so that she could look at it closely. "Do you think Voldemort knew I could see him?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Doubtful, but it's hard to be sure. He knows there is a link between you but hopefully he doesn't know how strong it is. You are occluding aren't you?"

"Yes," Harry shut his eyes for a moment. "As much as I can, anyway."

"If you need help, please let me know," Dumbledore said.

Poppy finished her quick assessment of him and returned to running diagnostics of Snape's arm.

The infirmary door opened and Sirius hurried in. "Harry, are you all right?" He noticed Snape. "What's going on?"

"Severus has begun his treatment to block the dark mark," Poppy spoke up. "He will be out until tomorrow."

"Right," Sirius rubbed his hand over his face and then looked at Harry in concern. "You doing okay?"

Harry didn't answer. Truthfully he was completely shaken from seeing the events unfold but he didn't want to whine about it. How he felt was nothing compared to the fact that Voldemort was back. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh, what about Mr. Malfoy? His mark –"

"I sent the potions needed to his home weeks ago," Poppy interrupted. "Narcissa will be monitoring him and I will floo to their manor later this evening to check up on him."

"Come on Harry, your friends are worried about you," Sirius said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I shouldn't leave dad," Harry shook his head.

"There's nothing you can do for him right now," Sirius said gently. "He'll wake up tomorrow. Besides, your friends need to be reassured that you are okay. You left them very concerned about you."

"Professor Snape will be fine, Mr. Potter," Poppy assured Harry. "If you would like, you can come back and sit with him for a bit after dinner."

"I'll do that. Thank you," Harry gave in. He looked at Dumbledore. "What now?" Shouldn't they be doing something to stop Voldemort now that he was back?

"I will be going to the ministry," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure rumors will be flying through the school as well as students owling their parents. Remember Harry, some will not believe you." He warned.

"Yeah, I figure I know which ones won't," Harry said a little bitterly, thinking of Seamus and McLaggen.

"I will also need to inform the teachers, address the school…" Dumbledore was mumbling to himself as he left the infirmary.

Harry followed Sirius back to the Defense classroom, which had emptied out except for his friends. Sirius frowned. "Where is everyone else?"

"They said class was almost over anyway…" Hermione trailed off. "Harry, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied quietly.

"He's really back?" Theo asked in a strangled voice.

Harry nodded wearily. "I saw it."

"He's probably gathering his death eaters right now," Daphne shivered at the thought. She grabbed Harry's hand and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Draco, your dad," Hermione murmured in concern.

Draco was pale. "My dad is doing the same thing as Professor Snape, blocking the call of the dark mark. My mum will be helping him." He took a deep breath. "So now war begins."

"Nothing will be the same will it?" Tracey asked grimly.

"No," Harry said softly. "It won't."

 **HP**

"Please Cornelius, you must take action now," Dumbledore said.

Fudge leaned back in his chair. "You-Know-Who is dead. I am not going to take the word of teenager that he is actually alive."

"You need to accept this so that we can try to gain the upper hand," Dumbledore insisted. "First you need to remove the dementors from Azkaban and then-"

"Are you insane?" Fudge almost shouted. "Why would I do something like that? We are better protected because we have the demetors standing guard at Azkaban!"

"Voldemort will get them on his side and he has more to offer them than you do," Dumbledore snapped. "They will not remain loyal to you!"

Fudge simply glared.

"The next step to take is to send envoys to the giants."

"You're mad Albus!"

"You must reach out in friendship before Voldemort persuade them to join his side," Dumbledore said.

Fudge shook his head. "This is completely insane."

"I told you this was coming, I warned you," Dumbledore said, frustration clear in his voice.

"And I told you that boy was nothing but trouble," Fudge snapped.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Harry has already gone up against Voldemort several times and prevailed. You would be wise to listen to him. You owe him after letting Delores Umbridge torture him."

Fudge flinched. He still got hate mail for letting that woman teach at Hogwarts. And the public didn't even know that Potter was one of the students whom she had hurt. If they did…

Dumbledore smiled as if he knew what Fudge was thinking. "Yes, what would people think?" He mused out loud.

"I didn't know she would use a blood quill," Fudge said quickly.

"But you did hire her with the intent of her making Harry's life harder," Dumbledore's eyes hardened. "Just as you tried to manipulate Sirius Black into getting custody of Harry."

Fudge looked away. "I don't know what you are talking about. I was merely trying to-"

"I know what you were trying to do," Dumbledore said. "You wanted Harry distracted. More than that, you wanted him broken so that no one would take his word seriously. You're scared of the truth, scared that you won't know what to do to protect people from Voldemort. You are also blinded by the love of the office you hold. I implore you to take the steps I have suggested."

Fudge's face grew red. "Now see here-"

"You see here," Dumbledore said angrily. "Voldemort is back. He is most likely gathering his remaining death eaters and making plans. You need to take action, have your Aurors on alert."

"They have been," Fudge said stiffly. "I believe that there are remaining death eaters causing trouble, such as that attack on Hogsmeade but I don't believe that You-Know-Who is back and I will not cause a panic simply because you tell me to."

Dumbledore stood up. "I see you will not budge. Perhaps Lucius Malfoy will be able to get you to see reason." He said coolly. "Contact me when you are ready to face the truth, Cornelius. In the mean time, I must act as I see fit." He swept from the room.

 **TBC:**


	23. Chapter 23

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, but my laptop went out on me and I lost a bunch of my chapters that I had already written so I had to start over =(**

The Great Hall was abuzz with nervous and excited whispers as Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione. He could feel the stares of his peers on him and he tried to ignore it.

"Wow, look at the professors'," Hermione said quietly.

Harry looked at the Head Table where the teachers, minus Dumbledore and his dad, were sitting with very tense looks on their faces. McGonagall was whispering urgently with Flitwick and Hagrid was nervously shredding his napkin into pieces, staring blankly at his empty plate.

"Dumbledore's here!" Ron said as the Headmaster entered the Hall. "Hopefully we can eat soon."

Hermione and Harry stared at him.

"What?" Ron asked with a flush.

"Honestly, is that what you are thinking about? Food?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I just think we can deal with everything better if we are well nourished," Ron said defensively.

Despite the stress he was feeling, Harry chuckled. He really did love his friends.

Suddenly Dumbledore got the room's attention and stood solemnly at the podium, waiting as the noise settled down. "Before dinner is served, there is something I must say to you all," Dumbledore said, his normally twinkling eyes serious as he surveyed his students. "I'm sure there have been many rumors flying around this evening and I feel that you should know what has happened, despite what the Ministry thinks. Lord Voldemort has returned."

There were many gasps around the room as Dumbledore confirmed their worst fear. Still, despite the Headmaster's words, there were some students who looked unconvinced. "The Ministry of Magic has chosen not to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, just as I am sure there are many of you who will not believe it. I'm sure that some of your parents will be horrified by this claim and will choose the way of the Ministry, to ignore it and pretend the threat is not out there. However, it is my belief that you should know the truth."

"How do we know that this is the truth?" One of the Ravenclaws called out. "Have you seen...You-Know-Who, Sir?"

"No, not in person," Dumbledore started to say.

McLaggen stood up. "Are you just going on Potter's word?" He asked scornfully.

McGonagall stood up and glared at her student, but Dumbledore waved for her to sit back down. "It's all right Minerva. I'm sure Mr. McLaggen doesn't mean to come off as rude and that many of the students are wondering the same thing." He gazed steadily back at McLaggen, who squirmed slightly at the mild rebuke.

"Yes, I do believe Harry," Dumbledore said simply. "But I have also had it confirmed by others, who used to be followers of Voldemort's. I have seen the memory of his return."

Harry was glad he didn't say it was _his_ memory that Dumbledore had viewed. He saw the faces of peers grow more serious, more worried. He felt a little guilty at the relief he felt, but everyone had to know the danger that was out there. They had to be prepared.

"I say to all of you, we must be united now that Lord Voldemort has returned. We are all stronger together and weaker apart. One thing Lord Voldemort is very good at is spreading hatred and discord and we must fight him by showing a strong bond of friendship and trust. We are facing some dark and difficult times and there will likely be a time when you will have to make choice of what is right and what is easy. Remember, we are all stronger as one." Dumbledore gave a sigh. "I have spoken enough, it is time for dinner. Please think seriously about my words." With a clap of his hands, food appeared on the table and whispers broke out among the students.

"I can't believe the Ministry is choosing to ignore this," Hermione said in frustration.

"Yeah, what are they thinking?" Ron asked as he shoveled a heaping spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"They don't want to have to deal with it," Harry said in a monotone voice as he stared at his still empty plate. Wasn't it wrong to just sit here and eat while his dad was in the infirmary and Voldemort was back? _What is that monster doing right now? Is he already killing people?_ Harry wondered in frustration. Suddenly he realized that several of his fellow Gryffindors were staring at him and whispering to each other. He frowned, debating whether he should just forgo dinner and go to the infirmary to sit with his dad.

"So, uh, Harry," Lavender Brown spoke up hesitantly. "You really believe that You-Know-Who is back?"

"He is," Harry said wearily. "Believe me, I wish he wasn't." He sighed to himself at the skeptical look on her face.

"You don't believe Harry, Lavender?" Ron challenged her.

Lavender bit her lip. "I just...I don't want it to be true." She admitted.

"If Harry says he's back, then he's back," Neville spoke up.

"I don't know," Parvati Patil gave Harry a doubtful look. "There's no proof, and if the Ministry doesn't believe it..."

"They just don't want to face reality," Hermione snapped at her.

"You just don't want to face reality," Seamus glared at Harry from down the table. "You just can't stand not being the center of attention, right Potter?"

"Seamus, Harry isn't like that," Dean Thomas said with a frown at his friend.

Seamus threw his hands up. "What is wrong with you? I thought you knew better."

"And I thought you would grow up!" Dean snapped.

"Ignore Potter's fan club," McLaggen said loudly. "They're brainwashed."

"Ignore McLaggen," Ron said. "He's stupid."

Harry grinned at the livid look on McLaggen's face. "Thanks mate."

"Harry."

Harry turned in his seat and his face broke into a smile. "Daphne." He scooted over on the bench to make room for her to sit next to him.

"How are you doing? I've been worried about you," Daphne said, her eyes falling on his empty plate. "You really should eat something," She admonished him as she began putting some pot roast on his plate.

Harry's lips curled up as she added a helping of vegetables and set the plate in front of him. "Going to spoon-feed me too?" He teased.

"If I need to," Daphne grinned. Her face quickly turned serious. "You need to eat, to keep up your strength." She said softly.

Harry gave in and took a bite of his pot roast. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the approving look his girlfriend was giving him.

"It's so nice to have someone else to help keep an eye on Harry," Hermione teased.

"Yeah, especially with Snape not around to glare at him into obedience," Ron smirked. "Oi!" He picked up the roll Harry had thrown at him and happily began buttering it.

Harry was about to take another bite of food when he was interrupted by McLaggen's cold voice. "What is that snake doing at our table?"

Daphne stiffened.

"What did you say?" Harry asked in a hard voice.

"You heard me Potter," McLaggen spat out. "It's bad enough you have the Headmaster fooled and that you are friends with her type," He looked at Daphne as if she was dirt. "They aren't going to start eating here too."

"Says who?" Hermione spoke up, glaring at the older Gryffindor. "There's no rule that says students can't eat at a different House table."

"Well then, it's an unofficial rule," McLaggen snapped, several of his friends nodding in agreement. "So get out Greengrass."

"I don't take orders from you McLaggen," Daphne said coolly.

McLaggen stood up. "I'm warning you..."

"Oh, sod off," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut your mouth Weasley!" McLaggen's face was turning red with anger. "Potter, I mean it. Tell that slimy little snake to -"

Harry was now standing up, his eyes blazing. "I suggest you watch your mouth," He hissed.

"Why should I? It's not like your daddy is here," McLaggen said in a smug voice. "Where is he? Busy spreading more lies?" His eyes fixed on Daphne and he pointed his wand at her. "Furnunculus!"

There were gasps around the table as McLaggen cast the boil curse on Daphne.

"Protego!" Harry, Daphne, Hermione and Ron all cast the shielding charm at the same time, effectively knocking McLaggen back several feet where he landed with a loud thump onto the floor.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall swept down on the Gryffindor table, an irritated look on her face. "Did you hex Mr. McLaggen?" She asked Harry and his friends.

Harry kept his wand steady on McLaggen, who was groaning in pain as he stood up. "No Professor. He cast a Furnunculus on Daphne!"

"We all cast a shield charm at the same time," Hermione explained.

McGonagall put her hands on her hips. "Is this true Mr. McLaggen? And I would think twice before lying to me." She warned.

McLaggen looked at his head of house nervously. "It's not my fault. She shouldn't be here at our table. She's a snake!"

"Mr. McLaggen, I suggest you stop right there," McGonagall said sternly. "First of all, there is no reason that Miss. Greengrass can't sit here at our table. In fact, I think it is a fine idea and hope more students are brave enough to sit at different tables. And second of all, there is no excuse for you trying to hex a student. Thirty points from Gryffindor and detention with Mr. Filch for a week."

McLaggen sat down, clearly angry but smart enough not to talk back to his Head of House.

"As for you four," McGonagall said slowly, looking at Harry and his friends. "Ten points each for a well done shield charm." She gave them a wink and then returned to the Head Table.

"She gave me points!" Daphne said, her eyes brightening.

Harry laughed and put his arm around her as they settled back down to their dinner. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," Daphne said, giving the dejected looking McLaggen a glower. "I can handle myself against him. But it's nice to know you guys have my back." She said sincerely.

"Of course we do," Hermione said.

"You're lucky that hex didn't hit her," Ron said to Harry as he went back to eating. "I mean, would you really want to be seen with your girlfriend if she had horrible boils all over her face?"

"You're such a prat, Ron," Harry shook his head as Hermione, Daphne and Lavender began scolding the red-head. He ate a bit more food, smirking to himself as McLaggen and his friends stomped away from the table.

"I was just kidding!" Ron was still protesting after dinner was over and they were leaving the Great Hall. He glared at the amused look on Harry's face.

Daphne rolled her eyes and lightly touched Harry's arm. "Are you going to visit Professor Snape now?"

Harry nodded. "He won't wake up until tomorrow, but I want to sit with him."

"He'll be fine. Try to get some sleep tonight," Daphne said, leaning in to give him a kiss.

Harry returned her kiss. "You too." He knew for most of the students, the news of Voldemort would likely be keeping them up for a good part of the night.

"Hey pup, want me to walk with you?" Sirius asked as he joined Harry in the hallway. He put his arm around him.

"Thanks Sirius," Harry sighed. "Have you heard anything yet? About what Voldemort is doing?"

"No," Sirius shook his head. "Albus said there would be an Order meeting tomorrow. Perhaps more will be known by then."

"Do you think I'll be allowed to the meeting?" Harry asked hopefully.

"If it were up to me you would," Sirius said with a shrug. "But it's up to Snape and Albus. You're not of age so..."

"But I'm the topic of conversation," Harry complained. "Shouldn't I know everything that is going on?"

"Harry, you do know everything that is going on," Sirius sighed.

"Then why can't I join the Order?" Harry challenged.

Before Sirius could respond, Dumbledore walked up behind them. "You are not of age, my boy. However, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

"Did something happen?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"No," Dumbledore reassured him. "But if you wouldn't mind checking in at the Ministry with the Aurors..."

Sirius nodded. "No problem. I'll see you later, okay Harry?"

"Bye," Harry said before turning to Dumbledore curiously. "What do you want to discuss with me?" They entered the infirmary and took seats near where Snape was still sleeping.

"I understand that Severus spoke to about the prophecy he overheard," Dumbledore began. "The one that caused Voldemort to target you."

"Yes, before he adopted me he told me everything," Harry said. "That's why Voldemort is always going to be after me right? He thinks I can vanquish him, or something."

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "However, there was more to the prophecy than Severus knew. He only heard the beginning of it."

Harry frowned. "There's more? Do you know what it is?"

Dumbledore began to tell him the entire prophecy while Harry sat, completely dumbfounded. "Neither can live while the other survives," He repeated slowly. "So...one of us has to kill the other one in the end?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said quietly. "Perhaps you are wondering why I am telling you all of this now, and not waiting until Severus has awoken. You see, Voldemort will want to hear the full prophecy and I fear with your connection to him, he will try to trick you into retrieving it for him."

"Where is it?" Harry asked, feeling despair begin to settle in.

"The Department of Mysteries," Dumbledore said. "You see, only those whom the prophecy refers to can retrieve it without suffering madness. So, either Voldemort will risk walking into the Ministry or..."

"He'll find a way for me to get it for him," Harry said dully.

"Which is why I thought you best be prepared as soon as possible," Dumbledore said with a nod.

"Wait, the prophecy mentions powers...I don't have any!" Harry said suddenly. "So maybe the prophecy is wrong."

"No, my boy," Dumbledore said softly. "He marked you as his equal and you have evaded him several times now. Trust me, you do have a power that he knows not. Your heart, Harry. You are full of love and forgiveness and compassion, traits Voldemort does not feel. It may not seem like it, but that is a great power." He stood up and patted Harry on the shoulder. "I will take my leave now. If you have any questions or pains in your scar, please let me know."

"But, isn't there something I should be doing?" Harry asked. "Something so that I can defeat Voldemort?"

"You've already started training, over the summer," Dumbledore pointed out. "As of now, there is nothing for you to do."

Harry slumped in his seat. "Well, at least I know everything now. Right?" He looked up at the Headmaster for confirmation.

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Good night Harry," He said quietly.

"Good night, Sir," Harry said absently as he stared at his dad, wishing more than ever that he was awake. He didn't notice the sad look the Headmaster was giving him as he exited the room.

 **TBC:**


	24. Chapter 24

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

 **A/N: Very long wait, so so sorry =( Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Previous Chapter – Dumbledore announces that to the school that Voldemort is back and some students don't believe him. McLaggen tries to cast a hex on Daphne for sitting at the Gryffindor table but Harry and his friends put up a shield. Snape is in an induced sleep at the infirmary as Poppy works on the dark mark on his arm and Harry complains to Sirius that he should be in the Order. Dumbledore tells Harry the full prophecy so that Harry will be on guard to any false images Voldemort tries to send him.**

"Harry. Harry, wake up."

Harry stirred, opened his eyes and blearily looked around for his glasses. Someone held them out to him and as he put them on, he realized it was his dad. "Dad!" Harry sat up, realizing he was laying on a cot in the infirmary. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost time for breakfast. He looked back at his father, who was watching him with some amusement. "I guess I fell asleep in here." He didn't remember doing so however.

"I'll say you did," Poppy spoke up from where she was rummaging through a cupboard full of vials and jars. "Fell asleep sitting next to your father. I tried to wake you up so you could go to your dorm, but you told me to...what was it again? Oh yes. Shove off." She smirked at Harry's wide eyes.

Snape coughed to cover the laugh that wanted to erupt.

"I don't remember saying that!" Harry said with a wince. "I'm sorry."

Poppy waved away his apology. "You were asleep Mr. Potter. I take no offense. I merely levitated you into a cot so you could sleep more comfortably."

"Thank you," Harry murmured, embarrassed. He looked at his dad. "How's your arm?"

Snape looked down at his left arm, which was still bandaged. "It only throbs a bit but otherwise it is fine."

"Do you think the treatment worked?" Harry asked anxiously.

"I believe so but we won't know right away," Snape looked at him in concern. "You still look tired, did you sleep all right?"

"When I checked on you through the night, he was tossing and turning quite a bit," Poppy stated as she walked over to run a diagnostic on Snape's bandaged arm. "Of course, it is not too surprising considering the events of yesterday. First Voldemort's return and then the attack at the Gryffindor table."

"Excuse me?" Snape asked in surprise.

"McLaggen," Harry said, a slight scowl forming as he remembered how the sixth year had attacked Daphne. "Daphne sat at our table and he tried to hex her."

Snape frowned. "I hope this was noticed by Professor McGonagall."

"It was, she took points and gave him detention," Harry said with a grin. "She awarded points to me, Daphne, Hermione and Ron for casting a strong shield charm."

Snape looked pleased before he grew more serious. "How are you doing Harry? I imagine you have been worried and I'm sorry that I had to do this treatment so soon after you saw Voldemort come back."

"I'm...okay, I guess," Harry said a little wearily. "A lot of people don't believe me, the Ministry doesn't want to believe me and now knowing the full prophecy..."

"Wait, what?" Snape asked, a little shocked. "What do you mean the full prophecy? I told you what I had heard, that he feared you would grow up to destroy him."

"Yeah, I know but the Headmaster told me the rest of it last night," Harry explained.

"So there was more to it?" Snape asked, almost as if talking to himself. "And Albus knew all this time and did not think it was important to tell me?" A dark look settled over his face. "And he told you last night, without me even be conscious and after the day you had had?" He was practically shouting by the end.

"Dad," Harry said, putting his hand on his arm. "He said there was a reason he thought I should know right away."

"Did he?" Snape seethed.

"He didn't know how long you would be out today and there is a possibility that Voldemort will try and trick me through our weird connection to get the prophecy for him," Harry explained. "It's at the Department of Mysteries and only those who the prophecy mentions can retrieve it."

"And Voldemort will not want to go there and make known he is back yet," Snape said with a sigh. He gave his son a reassuring look, regretting his anger. He didn't want to upset Harry. But he was still angry, although Albus would be the one to feel his wrath. "What is the full prophecy?" He listened in dread as Harry recited it for him. How could he protect Harry if the boy had no choice but to fight Voldemort? He had been training him, as he knew Voldemort would be after Harry but he had not thought that a teenager was the one who actually had to kill him.

Snape took a deep breath. "I don't know how much stock we can put into this prophecy but whatever happens, you are not alone. And if you do have to be the one to face Voldemort in the end, I will be right beside you."

"I know," Harry smiled and he relaxed a little.

"So the Headmaster mentioned an Order meeting for later today." Harry commented after Snape had been released from the infirmary.

"I figured there would be," Snape said as he and Harry began walking out of the infirmary with Poppy calling out to let her know if his arm began to bother him.

"I think I should be allowed to attend," Harry said, trying to sound firm.

"Was I asleep longer than one night? Did you turn seventeen already?" Snape asked lightly, not wanting to fight about it. He understood why Harry thought he should attend and honestly, the boy had a point. However, with Voldemort back there would likely be reports of killings and he didn't think Harry needed to hear about all the gruesome details.

"So I have faced Voldemort several times and yet I can't be in the Order? That makes so much sense," Harry said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Snape frowned. "You clearly are in need of more sleep. That is the only thing that explains the rude tone in your voice." He eyed Harry sternly.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"I understand your frustration Harry," Snape said. "I promise you, I will inform you of the important things, no matter what anyone else thinks. But there are some details that will be discussed which you do not need to hear. Trust me, all right?"

"All right," Harry said quietly. He still thought he should be allowed to attend but it wasn't worth fighting about it, he supposed. "So what now?"

"Now you go have breakfast and then go to your classes," Snape said.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Classes?"

"That is generally what school is about."

"But...Voldemort, we have to destroy him," Harry argued. "I have to."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and you're ready now? You know how to kill him? Where he is? How many death eaters have returned to his side? What his next move will be?"

Harry made a face. "No, you know I don't know any of those things."

"Exactly. So go to breakfast and then to class."

Harry fought the scowl that wanted to spread across his face. "Fine. Are you going to be teaching?"

"Yes. I hope you did your potions homework for today."

"Of course I did," Harry said. _Well, most of it_ , he thought a little guiltily.

"Excellent. Enjoy your breakfast and I'll see you in class," Snape said as they entered the Great Hall.

With a sigh, Harry headed to the Slytherin table and slid into the empty seat next to Daphne. Just seeing her made him feel more calm, more settled.

"How are you?" Daphne asked after kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm okay, considering. I just feel like I should be doing something more productive than sitting in on classes." Harry said. He made a face. "My dad disagrees."

Daphne glanced over at the Head Table. "Professor Snape look well. Is he in pain?"

"Not really but he has some potions he can take if it starts to bother him again." Harry grabbed his potions essay out of his book bag.

"Didn't finish your essay?" Draco asked as he read a letter from his mum, telling him that his father was doing well after blocking Voldemort's call.

"I fell asleep in the infirmary and didn't finish," Harry said as he opened his potions book. "It's almost finished."

Daphne hesitated. "Do you want to look at mine?"

Harry flashed her a grin. "Cheating? Have I been a bad influence on you?"

Daphne grinned. "Of course you have, but I prefer to think of it as helping rather than cheating."

Down a few spaces, Astoria snorted. "If you think that Daffy, then why did you scold me when I _helped_ Tabby with her Defence essay?"

"First, don't call me Daffy," Daphne leveled a glare at her younger sister. "And second, Tabby hadn't even started her essay whereas Harry is almost done with his. And Tabby hadn't had a horrible night sitting next to her Dad's bed while he was in the infirmary."

"She always has an answer," Astoria grumbled. She looked at Harry sympathetically. "Are you doing all right Harry?"

"I'm trying to be," Harry said. He gazed down the table, noticed Blaise smirking at him. Harry's face darkened. Of course the git would be happy, his dad's _master_ was back. Blaise was probably planning on becoming a death eater himself.

Blaise's grin widened when he saw Harry glaring at him. "Ah, soon this school will be just perfect."

Crabbe scratched his head. "Uh, how Blaise?"

"Soon all the blood-traitors and Muggle-borns will be gone. And we'll have competent professors, even a better Headmaster who won't tolerate Mudbloods walking these hallways... of course there won't be any Mudbloods around, they'll all be wiped out. Those who support them will be wiped out as well."

Tabby gasped and Astoria grabbed her hand in comfort. "Shut up Blaise!" Astoria snapped.

"You shut up, blood-traitor," Blaise snarled. He opened his mouth to say something else but no sound came out. His eyes widened in fear and he grabbed his throat.

"What's the matter with him?" Crabbe asked Goyle.

"Dunno," Goyle said with a shrug as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Did you cast a Silencio on him?" Harry asked Daphne with amusement as he watched Blaise tried to speak.

"No, I thought you did," Daphne laughed. "Was it you Draco?"

"No. Theo?"

"No. Tracey?"

"Wasn't me."

Suddenly they heard a giggle and saw that Tabby was now the one who looked smug as she put her wand away. "I'll reverse it after breakfast. Maybe." She giggled.

"Good for you Tabby!" Astoria squealed, clapping her hands.

Harry chuckled and took a sip of pumpkin juice. He loved all his friends, he really did. He had just finished his essay, with a little of Daphne's help, when breakfast was announced to be over. Harry put his essay away with a sigh and went to class, trying not to think about what Voldemort was up to right now.

 **HP**

"Severus, you wanted to speak with me?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly when the potions master entered his office.

"Yes, I don't have class this hour," Snape said tersely. "Harry told me about the prophecy. The full prophecy." He glared at the Headmaster.

"Yes, I imagined he would," Dumbledore said easily.

"How could you not tell me? Especially when I adopted Harry?" Snape demanded.

"I was hoping Voldemort would not return until Harry was older, an adult. That you two wouldn't have to have this weighing on your shoulders so soon." Dumbledore sighed.

"That's very generous of you," Snape said sarcastically. "However, he is my son and I need to know everything so that I can not only protect him but help him be ready to confront Voldemort."

"Of course, forgive me Severus," Dumbledore said. "You want to protect Harry and I want to protect the both of you. I did what I thought was right."

Snape sighed. He knew the old coot cared about them. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Dumbledore fiddles with his bowl of lemon drops, not meeting Snape's eyes. "Voldemort made sure he could not die by creating several Horcruxes that house a part of his soul."

"Merlin," Snape breathed. "He truly is insane."

"I and other members of the Order have been searching for them for years, and destroying them. I believe there are only two left and I have two Order members searching for one of them now."

"Once the Horcruxes are destroyed, Voldemort can be killed for good?" Severus clarified.

"Yes."

"What are you doing about the last one? Who is looking for it?"

"I know where it is and I will be taking care of that Severus," Dumbledore said quietly. "It should be soon." He murmured.

"Soon," Severus said in relief. "He will be destroyed and we can all go on with our lives. My son won't be in danger anymore."

"Harry is a brave and courageous child," Dumbledore said absently. "He does the right thing, puts others before himself. You should be very proud of him."

"Of course I am," Snape said. "But you're sure Harry has to be the one to kill him?"

"Voldemort marked him as his equal," Dumbledore said. "Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." He recited.

"Right." Snape rubbed his hand over his face. "He will suffer for taking a life, even if it is Voldemort. His heart is so pure."

"Yes, it is," Dumbledore said with a small smile. "You should spend extra time with him so that he doesn't obsess over Voldemort's return. As of now, there is nothing he can do. Not yet anyway."

Snape nodded. "I agree. Thank you Headmaster, for telling me everything."

"Oh, my boy," Dumbledore whispered after Snape had left his office. "Both my boys. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I only hope you will understand and forgive me someday."

 **TBC:**


End file.
